The Balance of Power
by Nagirrom
Summary: Malicefent Rhoman has been searching for a way out of the Circle Tower, out from under the oppressive thumb of the Chantry Templars, and a way to achieve her ultimate goal. Has she finally found it when a Grey Warden visits the Tower? FMage/Zevran
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Dragon Age and all its awesome goodness belong to Bioware, I own nothing. I changed the last name of the mage from Amell to Rhoman, but catagorized it under character Amell in case people were searching for a player mage story. Malicefent Rhoman is kind of a "witch," be forewarned. This is my first story published here. I've written short one page stories for the entertainment of my guildmates at Lost Order of Akalabeth before, but nothing like this, I sincerely hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank the authors of the stories here, it is in reading your works I found the inspiration to do this; especially **Kataliani, author of The Warden Twins, **for taking liberty with Ser Gilmore's part, it gave me my ideas for Cullen.

* * *

Gazing out one of the windows in the higher levels of the tower Malicefent Rhoman wondered again what it would be like to be truly free. Free of rules and restrictions, free of the ever watchful eyes of the Templars. The Circle Tower, a beautiful, gilded cage where the magi were only ever brought out on the leashes of the Templars, then returned with the door shut tight behind them. Massive doors of which it took four grown, able bodied men to open one, and they were manned by guards in massive plate armor with mighty swords.

She had been brought her when she was only six. She remembered her family in the only way she could, through the eyes of a child. They had said they didn't want her to go, that they loved her. With teary eyes she had been carted off by the Blessed Templars, away from her family and the small village in which they had lived. That was fifteen years ago. She had hoped to possibly see her family again some day, but all hopes had been dashed two years after she had come to Tower. She would never forget the look on First Enchanter Irving's face as he told her the village had been claimed by a pox. There were no survivors.

Now, and not for the first time, Malicefent entertained a ridiculous fantasy that with her resemblance to Queen Anora, she might escape the Tower. Though Malicefent's hair was lighter, her eyes dark brown where Anora's were blue, and not only were her lips slightly fuller than the queen's; she liked to keep them stained darker. Those differences would likely go unnoticed initially, people often saw what they wanted to see. Regardless, no one would ever believe that Queen Anora just happened to be wandering about Ferelden alone without so much as a single lady in waiting…and in mages robes.

"Malicefent, they're ready for you," the voice of one of the other apprentices broke her out of her reverie.

"Thank you," Malicefent said crisply as she brushed past the other apprentice, on her way to the Harrowing Chamber.

* * *

As Malicefent topped the final stair and stepped into the Harrowing Chamber she saw First Enchanter Irving, Knight Commander Greagoir and several other Templars, she noticed one of them was Cullen. She allowed a brief break in her forming concentration for an inner wistful sigh at the sight of him. There would be more time for tingly feelings after this was done.

"Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him," Greagoir began.

Oh, this again! As if it had not daily been drilled into their skulls, Malicefent thought. She concentrated on building her focus for the task to come as Greagoir droned on. Malicefent didn't begin listening again until she heard the First Enchanter's voice.

"This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will," he said.

Now she understood why it had been kept a secret, but she was not daunted. "I am ready," she replied with all reverence due to man of Irving's standing.

"Know this apprentice," Greagoir was admonishing her again, "if you fail, we Templars will perform our duty. You will die."

Malicefent wondered if Greagoir hoped for failure, would he like to kill all mages if he could?

"This is lyrium. The very essence of magic, and your gateway into the fade." Greagoir added.

First Enchanter Irving stepped in front of Malicefent, blessedly blocking her view of Greagoir. With a fatherly smile Irving advised, "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real."

"The apprentice must go through this alone, First Enchanter." With his stern voice and face the Knight Commander announced to Malicefent, "You are ready."

Oh, _thank you_! Knight Commander of the Obvious! He just heard her say to First Enchanter Irving she was ready, Malicefent thought as she glared at him. It was a good thing she couldn't reduce him to ash with just a look. She had nothing to say to Knight Commander Obvious, he could eat demon ass for all she cared.

Proudly defiant, Malicefent strode to the font in the center of the room and dipped her hand in. As she was examining her glowing hand there was a brilliant blast of white light, a strange voice that she could not make out the words of what it was saying, and then she was in the Fade.

* * *

The first thing Malicefent noticed, after the brilliant blast of white light, was that everything looked watery. An after effect of the light perhaps? It had been blinding. After a moment she was sure the watery appearance was the appearance of the Fade itself. In a world of dream where very little is substantial, it made sense.

"Well, best get on with it then," Malicefent said to herself as she began walking.

Passing a bizarre looking statue, she encountered three wisps. The wisps could do damage, but on their own they rarely got much done aside from being annoying. Usually, they would try to jump in on the side of a larger foe, and then they could be real trouble; either by distracting you from the real threat, or pelting you with small lightning bolts and increasing your pain. Malicefent quickly dispatched the annoying wisps, relishing killing them she couldn't help but to exclaim, "How delightful!" upon the death of the third.

It was only a few more steps before she came toe to face with a…talking rat? She heard him before she saw him. "Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone."

Fabulous, first wisps and now a whiny rat.

"I will succeed, right or not," was her terse reply.

"You say that now. So have many others before you. Look at me, look at what can happen." The rat sighed before he continued on, "It's always the same, but it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?"

Malicefent had about as much she could stand when she was about to step over him and continue her task, but before she could step he turned into a man with the same watery appearance as the Fade.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me…well, Mouse."

Rat, thought Malicefent, but what she said was "Not your real name, I take it?" No sense in burning bridges when he might be of some use to her after all.

"No. I don't remember anything from…before. The templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same," Mouse said.

"That's not going to happen to me. I am confident in the strength of my powers," is what she gave voice too. Internally she added, and by all means if I don't have much time, please do keep me standing around to hear about _your _plight. As acerbic as Malicefent was, it did not escape her notice that Rat seemed unsure of his story, as if he was adding bits as he went.

Mouse said, "That has been said before. But you don't know the danger."

He was trying to drag her down! Get her to give up hope…or he was testing her. Yes, there was much more to weak little Mouse than it seemed. He went on a bit more about the demon contained here, just for an apprentice like her, and how if she didn't resist and defeat it the templars would kill her when the demon used her body to escape the Fade.

"I don't know why this test is so feared," Malciefent responded, haughtily. After all, she could enter or leave the Fade when she chose. She thought of demons as weak, since they could not leave or their own. She was sure there was an exception to this rule, there was an exception to every rule. Only when she found the exception to this one would she begin to be concerned.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful and cunning."

Fine, let this weakling follow. He had said nothing is as it seems, did this rat think she was so foolish as to believe this did not extended to him as well? She would use him if she could, and by letting him accompany her she could keep an eye on him.

Following the only path available there was little of note in this strange place, things seen in the distance, but they couldn't be made out, or they shifted just before she figure out what it was. Malicefent was wondering where this demon could possibly be, it wasn't a large area she was in so it couldn't be hiding in too many places. Could it be Mouse was trying to waste her time here so that the templars would kill her physical body? Maybe it was time to step on the rat and see which bones creaked. As she pondered this she saw a fire, with something gleaming white in front of it…it was in the shape of a man. Was this her challenge?

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see."

No, no, no. She _was not_ going to have another long winded conversation, and be whined at for help.

"Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon," the spirit knight said.

Perhaps this wouldn't be as a painful a conversation as she thought. She quickly learned she was speaking with one of the warrior spirits, the Spirit of Valor. And she did agree that this was a cowardly test. Valor forged, or rather brought into being spirit weapons in the Fade. He said he would give Malicefent one if she could best him in a duel. She wouldn't call it easy, nor would she say hard, but she did have a fine spirit staff with which to best the demon with.

She walked on Mouse and came across the most hideous bear she had ever seen. This bear it turns out was a Sloth demon, and he was certainly living up to the sloth part of his name. Yet this still wasn't the demon she was to battle, she could have screamed.

After helping the rat learn a more suitable form for battle, which she wasn't sure was necessarily the best idea, but it helped her in the meantime and she was sure she could still best him, she met her final encounter.

A Rage Demon emerged from the ground in front of her. Making threats of claiming her body for its own so it could leave the Fade. Then it turned to Mouse and said "So this creature is your offering, Mouse? Another plaything, as per our arrangement?"

She knew it! That rat bastard would pay when she was done with the Rage Demon. Then suddenly the rat seemed to find a backbone, oh what an actor he was!

"Come get me – if you can!" Malicefent taunted the Rage Demon.

Being true to its name the demon attacked her, and more wisps showed up to add to the annoyance of the entire process. She, and rat now in bear form, made quick work of all of them. Rat was awed that Malicefent had beaten the Rage Demon, as if she had ever had any doubt it could go any other way.

"The ones you betrayed before me, what were their names?" She spat at the rat.

Rat sputtered, "What? They were not as promising as you. It was a long time ago. I…I don't remember their names."

"You don't remember, or don't care?"

"I don't even remember my own name. It's the Fade, and the templars killing me, like they tried with you."

The templars hadn't tried to kill her, at least not yet. Malicefent had had enough of this game. "So what is it you think you can get from me?"

"You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as…forgotten as me. If you want to help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to let me in," Mouse said.

"Not my problem, _Mouse_." The last part was said so sardonically, she was surprised that the contempt of it hadn't physically formed in the air and dripped into the ground.

"Quickly now, the templars are going to kill you. Can't you feel the sword at your neck? They believe all magic evil, the Fade evil. Once you are here, you become what they fear." He was pleading now.

"Like you?" She scoffed. "Were you ever really an apprentice?"

"What? Yes! Of course! I mean, I think I was. Isn't that enough? It should be enough! …for you." The desperation quickly left Mouse's voice and was replaced with a certainty. "Maybe they were right about you. Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust…pride." Suddenly little, weak Mouse was an abomination towering above her, and his voice was nothing like Malicefent had ever heard. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end."

Before Malicefent could react with anything more than a blank stare, the brilliant blast of white light returned and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Malicefent had finally gotten Cullen out of his armor. He was only in his under breeches now. This was the moment she had been waiting for, she was going to count every ripple of every muscle with her lips, then trace her tongue along the lines between them. She brought her lips to his, impatient and hungry for him. As she plunged her hands into his auburn hair, his large hands clasped around her waist as he lifted her; never breaking their kiss she wrapped her legs around him. Her robes slid up as she did so and she marveled at how good his bare flesh felt between her thighs. They brought their lips apart for a second to get a breath and look at each other, before diving back in. Cullen's strong hands were sure and capable as they caressed and explored Malicefent's slender, lithe body. She broke the kiss this time and began teasing his neck, counting and tracing. Bringing her mouth down to his chest she was just a hair away from tasting his perfectly formed peck, she could feel the heat of skin, see the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing steadily became quicker. Her lips just brushing his heated skin, but not quite making contact…"Mali, are you all right? Say something please…"

Malicefent didn't open her eyes yet, she was still trying to cling to the dream, still trying to make her lips come into full contact with Cullen's chest.

"Mali?"

Oh, Jowan my dear friend, you are going to pay for this.

She jerked backwards in the in bed. "A demon! **Die, demon!" ** She screamed at Jowan.

"Mali, it's me, Jowan! Calm down! Just…try to relax!" Jowan was hoping she wouldn't zap him with an arcane bolt, and was trying in all desperation to calm her down before that happened.

Malicefent started laughing at the look on Jowan's face. "I know it's you. Though I do think you are demon for interrupting that dream I was having."

"About Cullen I take it?"

She just gave Jowan a wicked smile.

"I don't need details," he said. "How are you feeling? You never answered me."

"I feel a little tired, and completely awake at the same time, definitely glad to be here. I don't remember how I got here though." She was glad to be here, she had made it through, and away from that abomination. She was disappointed though. Disappointed she'd had to give up the spirit staff, and even more so that her dream about Cullen was interrupted.

"I'm glad you're all right. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you'd been gone all night. We've all heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" Malicefent didn't think Jowan took a single breath while he said all of that.

"Well, I don't know where Cullen's armor went, I would have enjoyed watching him take it off, but he was in his under breeches and then we were…"

"NO! No! No! No! I do not want to hear the details of that! You know full well what I mean."

She was laughing at him again.

"What else am I to expect from someone with 'Malice' in their name?" Jowan grumbled at her.

Still chuckling softly she said, "It was a test of ability – that's all."

"There must be something more, or they would tell the apprentices what's involved. I know I'm not supposed to know…but we're friends, Mali. Just a little hint, and I'll stop asking, I promise!"

Jowan was like a brother to her. Several years earlier when they had both wanted to find out what a kiss felt like, they tried with each other, it was awkward to say the least. Malicefent remembered First Enchanter Irving's words, and what breaking the secret meant. She had made up her mind long ago that she'd not risk her ultimate goal, and she was worried Jowan would break easily under pressure…although that would be better than being him being broken in the Harrowing where it would cost him his life. No, it was not worth risking her goal. Besides, none of it would stop him for going through the Harrowing. In fact, if anyone found out he knew about it, it might rush things for him and that would be worse.

He was looking at her pleadingly when she finally replied. "Patience. You'll go through it soon enough."

Jowan was pouting now. "And now you get to move to the nice mages' quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing."

Malicefent's primary concern had been passing her own Harrowing, but Jowan was her friend so she told him, "Don't worry so much about it."

"I've been longer than you have…sometimes I think they just don't want to test me."

"Jowan, you're pouting. And what are you talking about?"

"The Tranquil never go through the Harrowing. You do the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquility…or you die. That's what happens." Jowan was really getting worked up over this, Malicefent thought.

She sighed and placatingly said "They're not going to kill you, Jowan."

"They might not, but the Rite of Tranquility is just as bad…maybe worse, Mali. "

"I think you're reading too much into it," Malicefent said, hoping to calm him down.

"You've seen Owain who runs the stockroom. He's so cold. No, not even cold. There's just…nothing in him. It's like he's dead, but still walking. His voice, his eyes are lifeless…" Jowan was really worried this was going to happen to him, she realized. Then he sighed and said, "I shouldn't waste your time with this, I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up."

"Where is he?"

"He said he'd be in his study upstairs. You'd better not keep him waiting. We can speak later," and then Jowan was off.

* * *

Malicefent didn't really want to keep the First Enchanter waiting, Irving had been like a father to her and she had the deepest respect for him. But she really, really wanted to see Cullen first. That dream was her repercussion, she had no doubt about that. Jowan had somehow found this book about dreaming and the Fade. In it, one of the things mentioned was how to influence others' dreams. It was dangerous, but simple enough, all she'd needed was a little lyrium dust.

She'd seen the way Cullen looked at her, and they'd had their flirty little moments. From the whispers around the Tower, their flirtations were no secret. They'd shared a kiss here and there, but Cullen was duty bound, though he was wavering. Malicefent wanted to get under his steel, so she…enticed him into a dream four nights ago. The same dream she'd been having earlier, but when the dream happened four nights ago Cullen lay sleeping in the Templars Quarters and he'd shared it too, and it went on, uninterrupted. She knew he would come around, it was just a matter of time. Malicefent was impatient though, so she'd planted some seeds in the hopes they could be sown soon.

As Malicefent made her way out of the Apprentice Quarters she overheard others speaking, some in awe of her abilities, and rightfully so she felt. Others were whispering how it had been the quickest, cleanest Harrowing in history. Of course, she thought. Others were complaining, or saying she got lucky, one of them was the apprentice that was sent to fetch her earlier. Apparently she felt she deserved more than a "thank you" for delivering an expected message, though she barely knew the girl they had never liked each other. She just smiled at them graciously, with a belittling glint in her eye as she walked past. They stopped talking quickly enough, and she enjoyed toying with their weakness.

Not surprisingly she heard whispers of her and Cullen, in there too. Most of it was other apprentices giggling, some others made comments with a tone of voice only used by the jealous. The jealous ones amused her more.

Passing through the Apprentice Library she had to roll her eyes at the Chantry propaganda they were already instilling in the children. Their attentions would be better focused elsewhere instead of wasted on the Chantry's claptrap; it would do them no good if they ever needed to fight. The Chantry could eat darkspawn ass for all she cared.

When she reached the Senior Mage Quarters the first thing she did was begin searching the floor for Cullen. She had come here as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself.

Malicefent found Cullen standing outside one of the Senior Enchanters private chambers. As she approached him she glanced in the open door and saw a fellow mage going about some work in the back of the room. Unfortunate, there would be no slipping in that door with Cullen.

"Oh, um, h-hello. I…uh, am glad to see your Harrowing went smoothly," Cullen said by way of greeting.

The stutter had only appeared within the last four days, but today it just slightly more pronounced. "Hello, Cullen." She returned, smiling sweetly as she added, "Why are you stuttering?"

"Th-they picked me as the templar to strike the killing blow if…if you became an abomination."

Malicefent thought that was cruel of Greagoir to do. He had undoubtedly heard the whispers of her and Cullen. No doubt he thought it to be some noble test of Cullen's loyalty to the order, and she truthfully would have been surprised for Greagoir to pick anyone else. It would have been entirely out of character for him not to remind everyone, in some way, just how much control he had. That's what cowards who have power do. And if Cullen had refused to strike her down, Greagoir would not have hesitated to cut them both down on the spot. Malicefent did not further doubt that Greagoir was hoping she would be wounded by knowing Cullen's role and it would drive them apart. Malicefent was mage, Cullen was templar, and they both knew their roles. She had accepted that, and she had also never had a doubt that she would pass the test.

"Would you really have struck me down?" She asked anyway.

"I-It's nothing personal, I swear! I…uh, I'm just glad you're all right. You know. I would've felt terrible about it…but…I serve the Chantry and the Maker, and I will do as I am commanded." From the look on his face, and in the eyes that matched the color of his hair, one could not doubt his sincerity.

Malicefent decided to find out what would happen if she inched closer and coquettishly suggested "Maybe we should go elsewhere…and continue our discussion?"

Cullen was indeed caught off guard, in fact he didn't even entirely process what had been said. "Elsewhere? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I misspoke." She answered, too innocently.

"Uh…uh, yes. Maybe we could talk another time. You can ahh…come and talk to me anytime you like," with a fuller understanding filling his voice.

She just gave a little smile and wave as she sauntered off, knowing that while the robes covered everything they definitely drew attention to all the right areas.

* * *

She was passing through the library on her way to the First Enchanter's office and couldn't help but to stop and have a look around. The library on this level contained far more advanced books, and higher levels of knowledge than the Apprentice Library.

She saw Senior Enchanter Sweeny. He was possibly older than First Enchanter Irving, and his mind was going, but he hadn't accidentally zapped anyone or turned them into toads…yet.

On the other side of the cavernous room, Eadric, a studious young mage, was working even harder than usual. He was dedicated to his craft, and would have a harder time proving himself for no reason other than people's prejudices, Eadric was an Elf. He wouldn't appreciate the interruption so Malicefent left him undisturbed, but nearby she noticed something unusual. An entire section of books was missing. All of the shelves on that one case were entirely bare. She would have ask the First Enchanter about it when she got to his office.

Further perusing the books in the library Malicefent overheard agitated voices, one she recognized as Senior Enchanter Torrin's. She moved to peruse the volumes closer to where he was standing. As she moved in she saw that the other mage was Niall.

She only caught the end of what Torrin was saying, "…that's not likely. The Chantry would do something before it came to that."

Niall responded with "Will they? They haven't done anything and I've heard that the Aequitarians are starting to soften a little on the Libertarian position."

They were talking about the Fraternities. Torrin commented that the Aequitarians usually prefered to remain allied with the Loyalists.

Niall spotted her and said, "I think someone's here to see you Senior Enchanter Torrin."

Malicefent said her greetings, Torrin returned them and congratulated her on passing the Harrowing. Feeling confident after her encounter with Cullen, she asked him what he and Niall had been arguing about.

Torrin answered, "The Fraternities of the Enchanters. You probably haven't heard of them."

She had in fact heard of the Fraternities, they would be an integral part of her goal. They weren't only in the Circle Tower, the Fraternities were spread throughout all parts of Thedas. The most influential Fraternity are the Aequitarians. They're the moderates, and believe in a code of conduct that all mages should adhere too. The Loyalists were Chantry lapdogs. The Chantry said something and they followed it to the letter. The Lucrosians just want to make money, the Isolationists would like all mages to be hermits and live on an island, and the Libertarians wanted more power for the Circle, more autonomy.

"It's best not to get tangled up in Circle politics. It's was more trouble than it's worth."

Torrin had no idea how deep she had planned on tangling herself. She was on a line between the Libertarians and the Aequitarians. Malicefent felt the Circle should have the autonomy to govern itself, and that the mages should adhere to a certain code of conduct to ensure the whole thing didn't come tumbling down around their ears. Most of the Senior Enchanters are Aequitarians: Irving, Wynne, Sweeny, and Torrin. Senior Enchanter Uldred was a Libertarian, an extremely vocal one.

Torrin sighed before continuing on. "Mages have enough opposition from the outside without tearing our Circles apart with in-fighting. But what can you do?"

"Giving up doesn't help anyone."

"An idealist, I see. Well, if you're going to change the world, you should get started immediately. Lots of world to cover." And with that, Senior Enchanter Torrin simply walked off.

If the Circles started petitioning for independence, or an even split, the Chantry would respond with force and many would suffer. Uldred's way of handling things was only causing a deeper rift between the mages, and would eventually anger the Chantry.

Malicefent turned to Niall. He had seen her around the Tower, but that's all there had been time for as they rushed between where ever it was they needed to be. She felt like he was someone she could like on a level that went beyond physical. "What do you think Niall?"

He sighed and said, "I think we should be Isolationists. Stay in some remote mountain town far away from the mundanes who hate us."

"That would be nice, but that will only increase their fear of us."

"They'll never learn to not fear us. They don't want too." Niall sounded tired. There was more to this than Malicefent was being told. "I'd go hide in the wilds if I could, but you know they'd just brand me an apostate and send the templars to hunt me down. There is no leaving the Circle. It's till death do us part. Romantic isn't it?"

"There must be mages who aren't part of a Circle." She hoped there was anyway.

"I've heard of hedge witches who've managed to survive on their own, eluding the Circle for a lifetime. But if the templars discover them…well, you know what happens. Then there are stories about the Dalish elf clans having great magic. But who knows what's truth and what's fiction when it comes to the Dalish?"

"It's too late for me to go hiding in bushes, and saying the Dalish wouldn't accept human outsider would be an understatement. I would like to talk more, Niall, but First Enchanter Irving is expecting me. If you happen to find that island be sure to send for me." She hated to leave, but she had dallied long enough.

"All right. Have a good day," Niall sighed. He sounded so tired.

* * *

Malicefent heard Knight Commander Greagoir before she was within ten feet of the First Enchanter's office door. "…many have already gone to Ostagar – Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort…"

Unperturbed in the least, First Enchanter Irving cut him off as she was stepping through the door, "_Your own?_ Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?"

Oh, that really lit Greagoir up; even more so because there was another knight, who was not a templar, standing with them. With the mention of Ostagar, and the appearance of the other knight, Malicefent was sure he must be a Grey Warden. No other knights were likely to come by the Tower looking for mages to assist them. This was going to be good!

Greagoir was nearly sputtering when he shouted "How dare you suggest…" before he was interrupted again, this time by the probable Grey Warden.

"**Gentleman, please.** Irving, someone is here to see you." He said it sternly, hiss voice resonating with authority.

"Hello," was all Malicefent was willing to risk saying, lest she smirk directly in Greagoir's face.

"Ah, if it isn't our newest sister in the Circle. Come, child." Irving's voice was warm and fatherly as he spoke to her.

"Is this…?" The knight asked Irving.

"Yes, this is she."

Greagoir had regained some of his composure and took the opportunity to interject. "Well, Irving, you're obviously busy. We _will_ discuss this later," and walked out.

Irving replied absently to him, "Of course." His attention was on Malicefent and the knight. "Well, then…where was I? Oh, yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."


	3. Chapter 3

Several thoughts bombarded Malicefent's mind at once. Two thoughts in particular were wrestling for top priority, of those was that a very possible way out of the Tower stood in front of her in the form of a Grey Warden, and this Grey Warden and First Enchanter Irving had been discussing _her._

"You've heard about the war brewing to the South, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar," the First Enchanter continued.

Without waiting another breath, Malicefent assuredly announced, "I will happily lend my hand in defense of Ferelden."

"With the darkspawn invading, we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle," the Grey Warden Duncan said.

"Oh? I've certainly read of the Grey Wardens and their battles, I cannot recall seeing many details about mages in there. I know they've assisted, but I thought it was mostly in a healing role," she replied.

"That is one role they have, yes. But they have fought beside us both as outside assistance, and members of the Grey Wardens for many years. The power you mages wield is an asset to any army. Your spells are very effective against large groups of mindless darkspawn. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight." Duncan's tone was earnest, and when he spoke of the mages there was even a bit of reverence there. Malicefent had never heard the latter tone come from someone who was speaking about mages and wasn't a mage themselves. She was deeply intrigued.

"Patience, child. You have been through an ordeal. Do not rush things. Duncan, you worry the poor girl with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for her." Irving said, stepping into the role of father figure as he had done countless times over the years. Truly, Malicefent did feel as if he was a father to her, to all the children in the Tower. Since most were taken away so young Irving was the only father many of them had known, and Malicefent loved him as one. However, he also had to balance that with the position of First Enchanter, and that forced him to make unfatherly decisions at times. It was a narrow line he walked between the two.

Duncan's response was nothing more than a statement of fact. "We live in troubled times my friend."

"We should seize moments of levity, **especially** in troubled times."

"First Enchanter, please, nothing could take away from my happiness today. Duncan was only speaking factually. I am not bothered in the least," Malicefent reassured Irving.

"I promised I would always look after my students as if they were my own children, and so I will for as long as I am able." Irving continued warmly, and proudly, "The Haorrwing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi."

Malicefent smiled genuinely as she said, "Thank you First Enchanter." The genuineness of her smile had nothing to do with the Harrowing, and everything to do with the freedom she was sure was at her fingertips, and Irving's pride in her.

"I'm sorry – what is this phylactery?" Duncan asked.

"Blood is taken from all apprentices when they first come to the Tower and is preserved in special vials," Irving explained.

"So they can be hunted down if they turn apostate." There was no mistaking the tone of disapproval in Duncan's voice.

Irving sighed, he was not necessarily a fan of the phylacteries, but it's not as if the Chantry gave you many choices. His reply only sounded resigned. "We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly." The First Enchanter turned back to her, "You have done this. I present you with your robes, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them."

"Thank you, First Enchanter, I will," but Malicefent was not yet ready to go. "I want to talk more with you and Duncan. There is much I need to learn."

Irving chuckled, "Impetuousness, ever the providence of youth. I must attend to business with Greagoir now. We will talk more, later. Now, take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours."

"I will return to my quarters," Duncan said.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Duncan back to his room, child?"

"It would be my pleasure, First Enchanter."

Irving had instructed her to the guest quarters on the east side of this floor before he excused himself to deal with that fool Greagoir. She was glad for both, apprentices only had limited access to this floor and she may well have been lost, and she loathed Greagoir and any interaction she had to have with him. She was also happy to be escorting Duncan, this gave her a chance to talk with him more. As they walked she took a good look at him realizing she hadn't done this earlier, having been so preoccupied within her own mind.

He was ruggedly handsome, Malicefent thought. Duncan had a large nose, it didn't make him unattractive though. Briefly, she wondered if there were scars beneath his dark brown beard and mustache. His deep brown eyes were piercing and showed experience and authority. He had wrinkles around his eyes, and creases on his forehead, but this only added to his appearance. She thought he must have been really quite a handsome man before his years of battle as a Grey Warden had taken their toll on him.

Duncan spoke first, "Thank you for walking with me. I am glad for the company."

She smiled up at him, "It's my pleasure, and it gives me that chance to talk to you more."

"Yes. What about?"

"I wanted to say how honored I am to meet you. The Grey Wardens are great warriors. I am in awe, and I would love to know more about your order."

"I am flattered. I was not expecting quite so warm a reception. Being a Grey Warden is a calling. A sacrifice. Our duty is to battle darkspawn where they appear. We are elves, humans, and dwarves untied by this common purpose."

"Would you mind telling me more about the darkspawn attacks?" Malicefent asked.

"We Grey Wardens believe that an archdemon is leading the horde. Usually when the darkspawn attack the surface it's in small, roving bands. The groups that have been attacking lately have grown with each encounter, and now there is a horde amassing. Despite our best efforts we can't seem to eradicate them completely. Somehow, they always come back."

"I apologize if should not have mentioned it. Perhaps, you could tell me about what else is happening in the world outside the Tower? We don't get to leave often, aside from walking what little ground there is on this island, and only under the watchful eyes of the templars."

"And thus a good view of the other side of the lake? It must feel rather isolated, way out here." Duncan took a moment before continuing on. "I am not a good source of news, I fear. It's no fault of yours that I am preoccupied with the darkspawn incursion."

"And so you are here looking for mages for the king's army. How many have been sent so far?" They had reached his room and Malicefent wasn't about to squander this opportunity.

"When the king sent out the call, the Circle of Ferelden sent only **seven** mages to Ostagar, so I asked King Cailan's permission to come and ask for a greater commitment from the Circle. I hope to place a mage or two in every contingent. I cannot do that with just seven."

"Seven is a small number. I doubt it has much to do with the Circle's commitment, and more like the Chantry's inability to loosen their clutch on the reins of control. Maker forbid, a mage should make a decision with their _helpful_ hand _guiding_ us. We could be on the brink of another Blight and still they would cut off their noses despite their faces, just to maintain their hold." Too late she caught herself and worried she may have spoken too boldly, and thus hindering her chances at leaving. She was sure the building scorn in her voice hadn't helped, but when she looked at Duncan he was nodding in approval.

"Mages will make all the difference in this battle. The darkspawn have their own magic, and our resources **must** exceed theirs." He was sure of this.

"I want to join the king's army. I am young, yet I am strong and only growing in power everyday. That may sound boastful, but you need mages and I want to help." And to get out of this prison of a tower, Malicefent added silently.

"Then perhaps I shall speak to Irving about this later. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for a world to recover from a Blight. I wish the Chantry would see that. We must stop at nothing to defeat the darkspawn…ah, listen to me. An old man's rantings can't be very interesting."

"I'm a Circle mage, newly made from an apprentice. Old men talking have defined my life, though I would hardly call you old. You have given me quite a bit of insight, thank you."

Chuckling, Duncan said, "You are too kind. I'm sure you have other things to attend too, we will speak again before I leave."

* * *

Malicefent had taken the hint and left Duncan's room. She felt she had a made a good, if bold, impression he wasn't sure to forget, and it was best not to push things too much yet. When she had neared Duncan's room she noticed Cullen was now stationed just a door or two down. Before she had stepped into the room with Duncan she glanced at Cullen. He caught the glance and turned his arm so the underside of his wrist so it faced outward, it was a naturally subtle movement, but this was actually the signal for her to come talk when she got the chance. They did this when approaching each other directly would be too obvious. She sauntered over, smiling slyly.

"Yes?" She said, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes.

He smiled back and she took this cue to move in just a bit closer as he said, "I, ahh…would like to continue our discussion from earlier…elsewhere." There was no stuttering this time, he was merely drawing out the flirt. She was thankful for this, for it meant he had recovered from Greagoir's assignment yesterday.

"Elsewhere? What do you mean?"

"I did not misspeak, and I have a feeling you would know better than I," he said, lowering his voice slightly.

"I do need some help moving the heavier things around in my new quarters. If you could lend a hand we could _talk, _while we worked."

"I only have a few moments while I'm on duty, but I'm happy to help. If you still need help later I can come by after I'm relieved of my post."

Probably closer than was prudent in such a public setting she leaned in even closer and on the verge of a whisper said, "Then follow me my dear templar."

* * *

Malicefent had no illusions that there simply was not time enough to get him out of that plate armor, not to mention the noise. Her new quarters were not entirely private, it was a large room off the main hall, with four individual areas, all separated by stone walls. Where the fourth wall would have been that would have made them entirely private rooms, was a smaller corridor that linked them. Most mages had put in place large, heavy bookshelves to give themselves more privacy. Malicefent was most pleased to see her bookshelves were in place, and that her and Cullen had the area to themselves for a moment.

"Where would you like me to begin?" He asked with his eyes fixed on her.

"The dresser. Do you think you could move it to that opposite corner?"

Cullen watched her standing there smiling, she was up to something. Fine, he would play her game. He pulled his gauntlets off and made to throw them on the bed. Her smile was replaced with wide eyes, the clatter they would make would surely draw attention. Instead he sat them gently on the bed, looking at her with one raised eyebrow and a smile to match he said, "So I don't lose my grip," and turned to move the dresser.

As he was moving the dresser Malicefent quickly set down the new items she had been carrying, and began unlacing the robes she was wearing. Having to change in a roomful of people for years this was a deft practice for her, and she made short work of the laces.

Cullen turned from the dresser, "There. Is there anything…else…you…" and the words died on his lips.

She had timed it just so when he turned around he would see her dropping her apprentice robes to pool around her feet. Her back was turned to him, as she glanced over her shoulder at him he could see the corner of those lovely lips pull up in a smile. She bent to pick up her mage's robes and he thought his heart would stop.

She wasn't as quick pulling the new robes on. When she had them settled them on her shoulders she asked him, "Do you think you could come help me with this?"

He began lacing up the back of her robes, his fingers brushing her porcelain skin at each lace. Each place his fingertips had touched felt like a small fire had been lit – a fire that was dangerously close to burning out of control.

Once her robes were laced she turned to face him. She pressed against him and he both thanked the Maker he was wearing plate, and cursed that fact. "Could you put those books on that high shelf for me? I can't reach." She stretched to demonstrate this, in doing so she brought her lips so close to his, and pressed against him even more.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Ser Cullen," she gasped, "you've never been so bold before."

"And you have never teased me so before, Mali," he breathed.

Both of her arms were draped around his broad shoulders. His left arm was wrapped around her back, and his large right hand rested on her slender hip, his fingertips just touching her bottom.

Their lips met again, this time like the dream Malicefent had conjured.

As their tongues danced across each other's as she began twining her fingers in his thick hair. His hand left her hip and slid smoothly up her side to cup her breast. He teased her nipple with his thumb before he slid his hand to the laces at the back of her robe. He knew he had just done them up, he knew they had to stop this soon, but for now he had to feel her skin on his again.

Their mouths parted for a breath. Their chests were heaving when he spoke.

"Things would be most…inappropriate when I leave this room, if I were not wearing this armor."

"I would be most offended if you weren't running a risk of chaffing beneath it right now."

"There is an empty room in the guest quarters, do you think you could meet me there in four hours?" He asked.

"Why so long?"

"Everyone will wrapping up their tasks for the day, and too tired or busy to notice where another mage, and another templar are walking to. Besides, I have to wait for my relief to arrive for the next watch."

"Nothing, could keep me away," she assured him. "Just another moment before you go, please."

Cullen hadn't removed his hand from inside the laces of her robes where he touched her back, and Malicefent hadn't removed her fingers from his hair that she now used to pull him to her again.

Their lips were barely touching when they heard a voice behind them.

"There you are! I'm glad I caught up with you. Are you done talking with Irving?"

They parted so quickly, she almost fell over. Cullen snatched his gauntlets from where they lay on the large bed, walking out red faced.

"What?" Jowan asked as Malicefent glared at him.

"_I am going to kill __**you!**__"_ she hissed at him.

"What? I need to talk to you. Do you remember what we discussed this morning?"

"No, I do not remember the discussion about dismembering you."

"Mali, please. It's not like you could have gotten his armor off right now anyway."

"_Dead."_ She said through gritted teeth.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise, just please come with me. I don't feel safe talking here." Jowan pleaded.

"Ha! Just how are you going to make it up to me when you can't even make it to your own Harrowing?"

He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "That hurt, Mali."

Placing her hands on her hips, Malicefent put her head back, eyes closed toward the high ceiling and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Looking at him she continued, "Call it even for the _intrusion_, bygones be bygones and all that?"

"Ok," he said though he was still pouting. "Look…I've been troubled….I'll explain. Please, come with me."

She quickly laced up her robes and followed him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope it doesn't seem like too much time has been spent in the tower, one more chapter and we'll be out into the wide open world of Ferelden. Thank you to everybody who has read so far. Reviews, comments, suggestions, criticisms are appreciated...so ya know don't be afraid to hit that little review button and type something up. ;)

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jowan asked.

"Rubbing my chest, what does it look like," Malicefent replied sarcastically.

"You need me to describe your chest to you? I think Cullen would be better at that, than me."

"Oh, har! It was a rhetorical question. I think I have the templar symbol permanently imprinted on my breastbone," she said as she continued to massage the area through her robes.

"Well, it's your own fault. I had no idea you moved so fast, you weren't even in your quarters five minutes before I walked in. Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't."

"So dead," she reminded him. He just laughed lightly at her. "The troubled man laughing, the trouble must not be so bad then. Besides it's not as if we have so much time, I was just making the most out of what there was – where _are_ we going ?"

"Here," he said smiling and swept his arm wide to indicate the Tower chapel.

"You interrupted what was happening in my quarters to bring me to the chapel." Malicefent's tone was flat, and she gave him an irritated look as tiny sparks had begun dancing across her fingertips.

Jowan spoke hurriedly, alarm filling his voice, "Have you lost your mind? You have, haven't you? Don't – they'll lock you up and you won't see your friend in four hours!"

She looked at him incredulously as the dancing sparks disappeared, "Maker – how long were you there?"

"Don't worry, I only caught the end of the show," he said, pulling her to the far corner of the chapel.

* * *

"All right, we should be safe here."

"Umm…Jowan, do you not see the priest standing next to you?"

"Not a priest, merely an initiate," she said.

"A few months ago, I told you that I…met a girl. This is her. This is my Lily," pride was in Jowan's voice as he made the introduction.

"So she does exist," Malicefent said. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before, Lily?"

"I often attend my duties in this chapel. Perhaps that is why I seem familiar."

Malicefent narrowed her eyes skeptically at Initiate Lily. Jowan knew this look and quickly interceded before anything else could be said. "I was afraid to tell even you. Lily was given to the Chantry, and she has taken vows that forbid her…she's not allowed to have relations with men. If anyone finds out we'll both be in trouble."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "You brought me here to tell me about your affair? This is what's so important it couldn't have waited another minute or two?"

"Mali, remember when I said that I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? I know why. They're going to make me tranquil! They'll take everything that I am from me, my dreams, hopes, fears…my love for Lily. All gone…they'll extinguish my humanity. I'll just be a husk, breathing and existing, but not truly living."

"Jowan, I…are you sure? Why would they want to give you the rite?" Malicefent felt like she was going numb. She had seen the tranquil around the Tower, and there was that one apprentice so inculcated by the Chantry's stance on magic that she was terrified of herself. She had been in the chapel when Malicefent was passing by, and heard her frantic prayers, in the hallway. When she approached the girl to find out if someone had turned into an abomination, or she had somehow missed news of a Harrowing, the other apprentice almost fell apart as she spoke. Malicefent told the girl of the Rite of Tranquility, so fervent was she about being rid of her powers she didn't care that being tranquil would make her a shell of a human being, and she ran off to First Enchanter Irving's office to see how soon she could begin the rite. That's the closest Malicefent had come to knowing someone who would become tranquil…until now.

Jowan hesitated a moment before answering. "There's…a _rumor_ about me. People think I'm a blood mage, and that if they make me a Circle mage I'll endanger everyone."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was shocked. There was fear in Jowan's voice, something was not right, Malicefent supposed she might sound the same if she was about to be made tranquil due to rumors of her being a blood mage. "Jowan," she didn't want to, but she had to ask, "are they true?"

"No, of course not!"

"Accusing someone of being a maleficar is a serious charge. Why would someone want to do that to you? Could it have anything to do with Lily?"

"I don't know. There's doubt that I'm even powerful enough to make it to a Harrowing, so I'm certainly not a threat to anyone. And what do you mean, 'could it have anything to do with Lily?'"

Malicefent looked at Lily when she asked, "Did you tell anyone about your affair with Jowan, write it down in a journal, anything?" Lily had been standing there staring at Jowan for the majority of this encounter, she was half the cause of this, it was time she was more involved, Malicefent decided.

Lily sounded slightly offended when she answered. "No, of course not. I know what the penalty is for both of us. I know what it would cost us if we were found out."

Jowan abruptly said, "Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you what we intend."

Malicefent was scrutinizing them both closely, now. "What? Did you forget who you're speaking too? You've never had any issues talking to me before, and now you tell me your affair has been with a Chantry Initiate, that you're being made tranquil because you're rumored to be a blood mage; and you want me to blindly agree to help with some plan you've cooked up with her? I need time to think, to process all of this."

Lily chimed in, "I suppose that's fair. But please give us your answer soon. Time is running out."

Malicefent gave Lily a hard look before she walked out of the chapel.

Something about all of this was off. How had Jowan gotten into this position? He was right, he definitely wasn't a threat to anyone's power. She also noted that Jowan hadn't answered her on how he learned he was to be given the Rite of Tranquility. Then there was Lily, something about that Chantry cow tugged at the corners of Malicefent's brain, and it wasn't seeing her "attend her duties at this chapel." Malicefent knew this because she never went to chapel, yet this girl was familiar to her.

She found herself wandering down the corridors trying to put everything in perspective. Lily was certainly half to blame for this, and Jowan…what were they planning. He was a like a brother too her, but Malicefent was sure if she got caught up in whatever scheme they had cooked up it could cost her everything. If he had told about this sooner she could have helped him instead of…whatever it was they had in their heads to do now. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

She stepped through the doorway, "Ahh, Malicefent, my child. I trust you saw Duncan to is quarters?"

"Of course, First Enchanter. Again, it was my pleasure."

"I'm glad you met him. He's a most honorable man. Grey Wardens are peerless warriors who sacrifice all for our sakes. We can learn much from them"

"It was my honor and privilege to meet have met him, he is indeed an honorable man. I was able to talk to him as we were walking, he told me of the Grey Wardens' sacrifices…and also of need for mages at Ostagar, and why we're so valuable for the upcoming battle." She knew she was stalling, she wasn't looking forward to telling the First Enchanter what she knew, but she had to protect herself from the fallout of what might be coming.

Irving chuckled, "So ready to get out of the Tower and see the world. I can't blame you. I will talk with Duncan and see what can be arranged."

"First Enchanter, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, child?"

She took a deep breath, "Jowan says he's going to be made tranquil."

"I suppose the young initiate he dallies about with revealed it to him."

Malicefent looked slightly stunned, she knew she shouldn't have, this was a tower of magic after all.

"You think I didn't know? I did not become first enchanter by keeping my eyes and ears shut." Irving sighed, Lily should know better than to tell Jowan, though it is difficult to fault her actions. The templars and priests should have been more discreet around her. But there is no point in assigning blame. Jowan knows, and nothing can be done about that."

She looked away for a moment, a moment to process everything, when she did she saw something on Irving's desk that she had forgot about earlier when she got caught up in her excitement of the Grey Warden. "First Enchanter, I know this may seem off topic given the seriousness of what we're discussing, but please indulge me. Why are stacks of blood magic books on your desk?"

Irving did indulge, he knew why she was asking, Jowan must have told her something about that too. "They were removed from the library because it is believed that someone has been practicing blood magic."

"Jowan said it was a rumor, and that's why he's to be made tranquil." Malicefent looked down as she said it. She couldn't believe this, they had been as brother and sister to each other for most of their lives. He knew how she felt about blood magic, it was for the weak, and she detested the weak. He lied to her. He was asking her to risk herself and he was lying to her. She had been betrayed, in a flash all other emotion fled and all she felt was anger. He would pay for this.

"Greagoir says he has proof - and eyewitness testimony – that Jowan has been practicing blood magic. I cannot say more. Were it left to me, things might be different. But the Chantry…" Irving saw the emotions she had felt, had watched them turn to anger as she realized she had been betrayed. "I'm sorry, child. This Rite of Tranquility will happen as his punishment."

In her anger she forgot her tongue, she still didn't want to believe that Jowan could have betrayed her this way. "Greagoir has proof – you know he hates all mages, he could be making this up!" She practically yelled this at the First Enchanter.

For the first time in a long time, the gentle patience, and good humor Irving usually spoke to her with was gone. His tone was that of the stern First Enchanter when he spoke. "Let us not speak ill of my colleague…our colleague. You know little of this, and I ask you to hold your tongue."

"Yes, First Enchanter, you are right. My apologies, I'm just having a difficult time accepting all of this."

"I understand, and I do not blame you, but you must learn to temper yourself, Malicefent. This is difficult for all of us. Jowan's actions hurt the entire Circle. If you want to survive you must learn the rules and realize that sometimes, sacrifices are necessary."

"What of Lily? Will she be punished too?"

"If the Circle must punish one of its own, I will see the Chantry done the same courtesy. Lily will not be free while my apprentice suffers. She must be caught in the act or the Chantry will say that she was framed."

"They plan to escape tonight, First Enchanter."

"I see. How did you learn of their plan? Do they trust you?"

"I don't know their plan, yet. I came straight to you. And yes, they do trust me."

"Then do this: Learn the plan, and offer to help carry out their scheme. With solid proof of their crime, we can act. Go. Convince them you will risk all for their cause."

"Yes, First Enchanter."

"I believe I may have an idea of they'll do. I will be outside the repository with a contingent of templars. Let them see the mischief into which their own initiate led our student."

Malicefent nodded in assent and began making her way back to the Chantry.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok – finally out of the tower at the end of this chapter. This chapter runs long, but I really didn't want to split it into smaller chapters, plus I wanted to get out of the tower. :)

* * *

Jowan rushed to close the last few feet of distance to Malicefent when was almost to the corner of the chapel where he stood with Lily. "Are you going to help us?" He hoped her answer was what they wanted to hear.

"I will, but first I need to know…the rumor about you being a blood mage – it's true isn't it?" Malicefent asked on the last ember of a dying hope that he would prove himself stupid, and not a betrayer. They had been like brother and sister until Lily. Malicefent knew about him and his family, how cruel they had been to him when he started showing signs of magical ability. While Malicefent remembered her family as happy, Jowan remembered his mother refusing to touch or look at him, and referring to him as "that thing." It was his mother who had sent for the templars to take her six year old son away from her sights, forever.

"Mali, you know me, I would never…blood magic is evil! It lets mages influence the minds of others. What if someone used it to control a king, or a grand cleric?" Malicefent caught the look on his face, like he had been suppressing a smile. She saw the crinkles begin to form at the corners of his eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly that if she would have blinked she would have missed it. She had heard the words, but what she saw in his face betrayed them. He was a blood mage, and he enjoyed the thought of controlling someone whose actions had enough power to affect entire nations. Any guilt that she may have felt died there with that last ember of hope, anger and disgust replacing it. She did not care what his reasons may have been, he betrayed her and she was going to repay the favor.

He noticed how close she was watching him, but he wasn't sure if he had given anything away. She knew the art, and him, too well. He needed Malicefent to get him and Lily out of the Tower, he could not lose her now. Jowan continued in an effort to recover, "'Magic must serve man, not rule over him.' Remember? The Chantry fears this above all else."

Lily found her voice and spoke up. "That's why the templars - Greagoir - will pay attention to a mindless rumor!"

"I've only been sneaking off to meet Lily in secret. Maybe others have seen me and assumed I must be doing something forbidden. I suppose we are…but it isn't blood magic."

"I'll never forget that night," Lily said as she gazed doe-eyed at Jowan. Malicefent stared death at both of them, and thought of how much more she liked Lily when she was quiet.

"Right. On with the plan," Jowan interjected. "I need to escape, in order to do that I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down."

"And we're going to do that how, exactly?"

Lily took over and filled in the details from there. "I can get us into the repository, but there is a problem. There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door, the first enchanter and knight-commander each hold one key, but it just a door. There is enough power in this place to destroy all of Ferelden, so what is a door to mages?"

Until the last sentence, Malicefent had begun to think that perhaps Lily wasn't as big of an idiot as she had thought. Sod it, there was something about this Chantry cow of a girl that was familiar to her, and Malicefent couldn't put her finger on it. "Do you really think it's that easy, that the chamber that holds apprentice phylacteries could be undone just like that?"

"What if it is?" Jowan pleaded, "We have to try!"

Malicefent crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I once saw a Rod of Fire melt through a lock. Owain doesn't release such things to apprentices, Mali, you could get one from the stockroom," Jowan suggested.

"They're not going to release one to me, either. I need to get a form and have it signed by a senior enchanter," Malicefent informed them.

"We're confident you can get it, Mali. Jowan and I will stay here. We don't want to attract too much attention."

She arched an eyebrow, you don't want to do your own dirty work, she thought. She said, "Fine. And it's Malicefent."

"Good luck! Our prayers go with you!" Lily called after her.

"Keep your prayers. You will need them more than me." Malicefent said as she was walking away.

* * *

Malicefent went to the Circle's stockroom and got the form she needed from Owain, to get the Rod of Fire. Unlike most others she wasn't bothered by the tranquil, better tranquil than too weak or scared to handle their own powers, but strong enough to bring forth demons from the Fade. She amused herself with the thought that if you were having trouble sleeping you could simply give one of the tranquil a long text to read aloud in their monotone voice, next to your bed.

Now who to find who will sign this form without too many questions, she thought. There was Senior Enchanter Sweeny, with his mind going he would be easy enough to distract without revealing anything, and he's liable to forget he ever signed it. But if he decided to have a moment of clarity, he could create problems. More so of an issue was the amount of people in the library that would see them talking. There had to be someone else.

On her way out of the library she saw Duncan. She debated a few seconds then went over. While Jowan and Lily had their agenda, Malicefent had her own, and hers was one that would carry out beyond tonight.

"Hello again, Duncan," she said with a charming smile.

"Hello again, my young friend, I hardly expected to meet you here. I'm just enjoying the many splendors of the library. The Circle of Magi is fortunate to have so many wonderful books at its disposal."

"Is there anything in particular I may help you find?"

"Perhaps. I shan't bore with you the details, though. I'm sure you have others things to tend to as you seem a bit preoccupied. Might I ask what you're doing?"

"Just a small errand, nothing too important."

"Then if you might indulge me a moment, I would like to ask you about the Circle."

"Of course. I'm happy to answer whatever I can." She smiled at him again.

"We spoke of the war earlier, and we agree that mages could be very useful. But let me ask you this – you don't fear using the power at your disposal, do you? It is dangerous, yes, but necessary."

"No, I do not fear my powers. In fact I am quite confident in them. Fear is only for those not powerful enough to control it."

Duncan's tone was that of approval as he gave a small nod, and the slightest of smiles when he said, "Irving has taught you well, I see. I'm sure you want to be done you're your errand, we shall meet again soon."

"Of course, Duncan. I look forward to it." She flashed another smile and left the library.

* * *

Things were looking up despite Jowan and Lily's farce. Malicefent was confident she had her way out of the Tower secured, and before she left she would have Cullen out of his armor. Doing a quick check of the time she saw had three and a half hours left before she met him, and for the first time she was glad to be involved in this plan of Jowan and Lily's. The distraction would keep her from bouncing off the walls while she waited. Just then she realized that telling the first enchanter of the plan would ensure Jowan didn't interrupt her and Cullen later, as he would be in custody. Oh, yes this was a splendid night after all.

* * *

As she passed the laboratory, someone came rushing out and almost ran into her. He quickly apologized, and before he could go any further Malicefent asked him what was going on.

"The new senior enchanter, Leorah, in charge of the laboratory is in a mood."

"About what?" She asked.

"I don't know and I know better than to ask. You know how women are about those things," he said and walked off.

Malicefent felt she may have just found her signature.

She walked over to the blonde, elven woman in brilliant red robes, trimmed with gold.

"Yes?" Leorah snapped at her.

Malicefent contained a smirk, there was definitely something going on here. She held out the parchment to Leorah, "Sign this form for me."

"Rod of Fire? No! I am not signing this. I don't know what you need it for and I barely know you. Go ask someone else!"

Hmmm…I need to find a clue as to what's going on and use that against her, Malicefent thought. She was enjoying this game. She looked around - Leorah was standing in front a large set of doors and seemed nervous. "What's behind those doors over there?"

"That leads to the Circle's cavern store-rooms. There are caves running through the rock that the Circle is built upon." Leorah's tone became more irritated. "But of course you know this."

"Yes, I do…"

Leorah cut her off, "Then why did you ask?"

"I was wondering if I might go have a look?" Malicefent was sure she was on to something.

"No. I can't let anyone in there just now."

"Why?"

Leorah sighed. "There are just…things…in there that I would prefer to keep…safe."

Malicefent could see the senior enchanter was nearing the end of her rope, she would keep pushing until she got a result. "Such as…?"

"Things! Sensitive magical materials and substances, of course."

Malicefent nodded, "Of course."

"I am in the midst of stock-taking. Checking inventory. I…can't let anyone in there in case they…mess things up. Yes."

Another push, "So why are you out here and not in there?"

"Because I…am taking a break. I hate the musty smell of caves, and I…" Leorah just stopped and sighed. "Look, I'll tell you the truth, just keep it to yourself."

And there was no more rope left.

"There is an infestation of spiders in the caves. I don't know how they got in there but it's probably my fault. I was promoted to senior enchanter less than a fortnight ago, and I don't want anyone to find out. They'll think I'm incompetent!"

Malicefent smiled and held the form out to Leorah again, "If you sign this form, I shall deal with your spiders."

"Yes, I could do that, if you clear out the infestation. Here's the key, try to keep the damage to a minimum, please."

It only took a few minutes to clear out the spiders. When Malicefent stepped out of the store-rooms, Leorah praised her for being wonderful and happily signed the form.

* * *

A quick return to Owain in the stock room, and Malicefent was back in the chapel with Jowan, and Lily – whom she had't been able to place yet.

Lily spoke first, "Thank you! We will never forget this. To the repository, then. Freedom awaits."

When they reached the repository door Lily stopped and told them, "The Chantry calls this 'the Victim's Door.' It is built of two hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original templar. It is a reminder of all the dangers those cursed with magic pose."

"Thanks for the lesson." Malicefent said sarcastically. "Can we get on with this? I don't want to take too long, I have other things to attend to shortly."

"Things – she means templar armor." Jowan joked with Lily. They had a little laugh, Malicefent was no longer amused by him.

"Let's go." Malicefent said.

"The Chantry provides the password, which primes the ward, and the mage touches it with mana, to release it," Lily informed them. "I have the password,"

Malicefent was going to hurt her in minute, "Since you have the password, can't Jowan help you enter?"

"The ward only responds to the touch of one who has been through the Harrowing." So, Malicefent thought at Lily's words, that's why none of this had been revealed to her sooner, they had been waiting for her to pass her Harrowing to use her.

"First, the password," Lily lifted her hand to the door and said something that sounded like part of a prayer, "Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade. The door is primed, now it must feel the touch of mana, any spell will do."

Malicefent cast a simple frost spell over the door and it swung open. The door to the phylactery chamber was a short distance away on their left. Jowan told her to melt the locks off with the Rod of Fire. She lifted the rod to cast a stream of fire at the door and nothing happened.

Lily had a touch of panic in her voice, "What's the matter? Why isn't it working?" She looked like she might cry.

"Lily…something's not right. I…can't cast spells here. Nothing works!" Jowan's voice held the same edge.

"These wards carved into the stone…this must be the templars' work. They negate any magic cast within this area." Lily observed.

Malicefent wanted to smack both of them. "Did you think it would be that easy? Lily, you said it yourself 'there's enough power in this place to destroy all of Ferelden.' Did you really think they would leave the door to the phylactery chamber unwarded?"

"Hey, she was just trying to help," Jowan said in Lily's defense.

"You're not any better," Malicefent said pointedly at Jowan.

"No, she's right, Jowan. I should have guessed! Why would Greagoir and Irving use simple keys for such a door? Because magical keys don't work! How else would you keep mages away from something? Make their powers worthless!" Lily was on the verge of tears. Malicefent was on the verge of slapping the Chantry cow.

"That's it then! We're finished! We can't get in." Jowan was in the same state as Lily.

Surprisingly it was Lily who urged them to try another way. "No, Jowan. Don't give up! Look, here's another door. Perhaps there is another way in."

"That door probably leads to another part of the repository. What are the chances of there being another entrance?" Jowan started to sound hopeful again.

Lily encouraged him, "We can't get into the chamber the way we planned, but we're not about to give up. We can see where this door leads, but I don't think it'll be easy…it looks locked for one."

"Mali, use the Rod of Fire on that door," Jowan said as he pointed down the hall.

It worked and they began making their way down the hallways. Malicefent did a mental check of the time, she still had ninety minutes until she met with Cullen. She would make sure they were out of here well before then, even if she had to leave them here on their own.

The hallways of course were warded with protective measures and they had to fight off several things, they were easily dealt with though. They came to a storage room that was close to the phylactery chamber. The artifacts here were amazing. Malicefent would have to see if she could come down here again before she left the Tower.

There was a section of wall where the stones didn't match the rest, upon closer inspection it looked weaker, too. As fortune would have it, the phylactery chamber lay on the other side. They moved a large bookcase from in front of the wall. Dragged over a Tevinter dog statue they had come across, that was actually a power amplifier, in front of the spot, and placed the Rod of Fire in its mouth. Fire shot from the dog's mouth when it felt the touch of mana on its head, and the wall was gone. They stepped through the hole and there was a short flight of stairs. Apparently that section had originally been another entrance into the phylactery chamber and had been walled over, which is why the construction wasn't as sturdy as the rest of the wall. As they entered into the room, Malicefent thought it was beautiful how it was lit by the glow of the white mist that lay knee deep, across it.

"Let's just find my phylactery and get out," Jowan said.

"It's a pity they've taken mine to Denerim," Malicefent shared. She had thought about it as they were walking. If hers had been here she could destroy it and simply blame it Jowan and Lily. The Circle would no doubt want to take another sample of her blood as soon as they possibly could, but she had no intention of running and hiding, that was not her goal. She simply wanted to destroy it as an act of defiance. She wanted to cut the leash for however brief of a time it may be, before it was reattached.

The strongest ward was of course on this room. Three mystical knights rose from the mist and tried to cut them down. It took some effort this time to defeat the wards, but soon they were searching through the phylacteries, for Jowan's.

"Jowan…you never told me how you found out that you were going to be made tranquil." Malicefent said as they searched. She hadn't gotten all the answers she wanted, and she was going to get at least that, before they left here.

"I saw the document on Greagoir's table. It authorized the Rite on Jowan, and Irving had signed it," Lily informed her.

Then Malicefent had it, she knew where she had seen Lily before. "I know where I know you from. I saw you coming out of Greagoir's chambers – where you "_saw"_ the document!" Late one night Malicefent had bribed her way onto the floor where the templar's quarters were, to see Cullen. She was there no more than two minutes, mages weren't supposed to be on that floor and even setting a foot on the steps was risky enough. She had gotten Cullen's attention, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the stairs. When she had almost reached them she heard a door opening and hid herself in the shadows. She saw Lily come out of the door, and only knew that it had been Greagoir's chambers because Lily had said his name as she wished the knight-commander a good night, shut the door, and straightened her robes.

Lily at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "I did it for us. Jowan thought he was going to be given the Rite, when I didn't see the document in Greagoir's office I knew it must be in his chambers…so I did…what I had to do, to get in there and see for myself. It was for Jowan! It was for us!"

That was the final straw. Malicefent drew her hand back and swung, but before her hand could reach Lily's cheek Jowan grabbed Malicefent by the wrist. He was quicker and stronger than she had realized.

"Do not touch her!"

Malicefent jerked her arm away from his grasp and glared him, silently daring him to try something else. She would end all of his problems right here. "I can't believe you! You're going to throw everything away, risk your life for this slut?"

"Don't call her that! I'm not happy about what she did, but I appreciate her sacrifice to try and save me! And what am I throwing away? My bright future as a 'prolific mage' or as a tranquil?" Jowan was actually defending her!

"Sacrifice? You call that Chantry cow and the knight-commander f…"

"I found it!" Lily shouted, cutting Malicefent off. "Don't fight. The Maker's path is one of peace, amongst his followers. Jowan, soon we'll be free to be together as we chose, let us not lose sight of that. Do not be too angry with her, she is helping us, and she was only trying to defend you."

"I suppose you're right," he said as he hugged Lily to him. "Let's be done with this, time is running out." Jowan quickly cast a weak fire spell to destroy the phylactery and they began making their way out of the chamber.

Malicefent didn't believe anything either of them said, but this was done with and she had just under an hour before she met Cullen.

They went up the stairs and back through the Victim's Door into the large room beyond. They were topping the stairs, Jowan thanking Malicefent for her help when he was cut off by Knight-Commander Greagoir's voice.

"So what you said was true, Irving." He was standing about ten feet away with First Enchanter Irving and two templars. Because they had their helms on, Malicefent couldn't tell whether or not one of them might be Cullen.

"G-Greagoir," Lily stammered.

"On a first name basis after only one sacrificial night for Jowan, most curious," Malicefent said to her in a low, menacing tone, just loud enough to carry to Lily's ears, but not beyond.

"An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily." Greagoir walked across the room and inspected Lily closely, "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage, then." He sounded a bit disappointed at this. "You were right, Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one," he held his hand out to indicate Malicefent, "newly a mage and already flouting the rules of the Circle."

Jowan intervened, "It's not her fault! It was all my idea!"

"She is here under my orders, Greagoir. I take full responsibility for her actions," Irving told Greagoir.

"Wait…you…led us into a trap?" Jowan was in disbelief.

"They already knew, Jowan. And you lied to me. You wanted me to risk everything, and you weren't even willing to tell me the truth, so I went to someone I trust and respect," Maicefent retorted.

"Don't you **dare** speak to me!" He shouted at her.

Greagoir started speaking again, as he did Malicefent noticed the templar just behind him on his left. The templar turned his arm ever so slightly so the underside of his wrist was facing outward, Cullen was letting her know he was there. She felt some anxiety melt away, that she didn't realize she'd had – this was quickly followed by the thought that of course Greagoir would make Cullen accompany him…but perhaps this time Cullen had wanted to, to ensure her safety. He was making it a point to stand as close to her as he could.

"As knight-commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar."

Lily now had tears streaming down her face, "The…the mages' prison. No…please, no. Not there!"

The two templars moved to take Lily into custody. Cullen stepped in from their left and placed himself in front of Malicefent, keeping Jowan and Lily away from her.

Jowan jumped in front of Lily, yelling at the templars, "No! I won't let you touch her!" He pulled a dagger from beneath his wide belt and stabbed it into the palm of his hand. Still holding the tip of the dagger in his palm he whispered some words. A wave of blood washed up the repository stairs, and climbed up his body. He seemed to absorb the blood as it climbed him. Then Jowan flung his hands forward, violently throwing everyone, save himself and Lily, backwards across the large room.

For as much as Lily claimed to love Jowan, it appeared her love was conditional. "By the Maker…blood magic! H-how could you? You said you never…"

"I admit, I…I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage!" Jowan was pleading with her.

"Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people…changes them…"

"Lily, please, I'm going to give it up. All magic. I did it to protect us. I just want to be with you. Please, come with me…"

"I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you…I…I don't know who are, blood mage. Stay away from me!"

Jowan could not have looked more wounded. He pleaded – begged Lily silently with his eyes not to send him away from her. Before he could put any of this into words, the first enchanter and the templars were recovering and beginning to get up. Jowan ran.

Malicefent had been knocked off her feet, but hadn't been hit by the other effects of the spell, because Cullen had been in front of her. He had used his body to shield her. When Jowan jumped in front of Lily, Cullen used his body to shield Malicefent. Now he lay unmoving within arm's reach of her. She leaned over to him, "Cullen, are you ok?"

He groaned and said, "I'll be fine. Are you ok, Mali?"

"Yes, I was only knocked down but didn't get hit by the rest of the spell's effects, only because you shielded me. You protected me – if you didn't have that helm on I would kiss you in front of everyone here." She graced him with a genuine smile as she said this.

"Check on the first enchanter, I cannot get up yet." She couldn't see through his face guard that he was smiling back, but she heard it in his voice.

Irving lay just behind her, she turned to him. When she started checking him over he began to stir, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Jowan was gone, and she was content to leave it at that, but if he had killed the first enchanter in his escape attempt - she would have hunted Jowan down herself. She knelt by Irving, waiting to help him should he need it. Irving's cloth robes offered no protection against such a violent attack without casting a protective ward – which there had not been time to do.

"Are you all right? Where is Greagoir?" He asked. The first enchanter would know the kind of damage that could be done by such a spell.

Before she could respond Greagoir was standing over them. Knowing Greagoir he had cast his own protective ward, which he must of have done for he wasn't wearing his helm and recovered faster than Cullen and the other templar. Irving would not have done so, because he didn't feel Jowan was a threat, as weak in power as he was. Greagoir had been right, and that would make him even more insufferable, at least for a time.

Greagoir's voice was actually surprised, when he spoke, "I knew it…blood magic. But to overcome so many…I never thought him capable of such power…"

Malicefent helped Irving to his feet. Before he was completely upright he was speaking to Greagoir. "None of us expected this. Are you all right, Greagoir?"

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would not have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!" No more surprise, right back to the old Greagoir.

"He couldn't have gotten far, he should be easy to find" Malicefent said.

"Believe me, we will use our every resource." Greagoir turned towards the stairs where Jowan and Lily had last been seen, "Where is the girl?" Lily crawled out from behind a low wall near the stairs. "You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!"

Lily sounded utterly defeated, "Knight-Commander…I…I was wrong. I was accomplice to a…a blood mage. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even…even Aeonar," she was sobbing as she said the last.

"Get her out of my sight," Greagoir commanded. Cullen and the other templar flanked Lily and escorted her out. Greagoir turned on his heel and marched the few feet toward Malicefent and Irving, his eyes firmly fixed on Malicefent. His tone accusatory, "And _you._ You were in a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason."

Irving faced her and asked matter of factly, "Did you take anything important from the repository?"

"Just this staff, First Enchanter. I picked it up as I was fighting off one of the wards."

"Hmph. Some honesty, at last. But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle! Ah…what are we to do with you?" Malicefent did not like the tone his voice was taking on as Greagoir contemplated what he might do with her. She was happy to have the first enchanter standing here with her. She didn't want to imagine what Greagoir might have done, had they been alone.

"Nothing?" Malicefent said, "I was just doing as I was told."

"As I said, she was working under my orders," Irving reminded Greagoir, it sounded like he had been reminding him a lot if you went by the irritation in his voice.

"And this improves the situation? The phylactery chamber is forbidden to all save you and me!"

"I had my reasons," Irving said as he crossed his arms. He had told Greagoir all he was going too.

"You're not all knowing, Irving! You don't know how much influence the blood mage might have had. How are we to deal with this?" Greagoir was not going to let this go, he was hell bent on doing something with Malicefent, something yet to be determined. She didn't know which was worse, whatever form of interrogation or "test" he may come up with, and that "test" maybe seeing if she would let him bed her to prove her innocence. It was clear Irving was not about to let Greagoir do anything to her, and for that she had never loved Irving more.

An unexpected, yet welcome voice spoke from behind her, "Knight-Commander, if I may…I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army, I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like to her to join the Warden ranks." Safe from Greagoir, and out of the Tower, free to roam…to an extent, now she loved Duncan too.

"What?" Greagoir sounded incredulous. "You've promised him a Grey Warden?"

"She has served the Circle well. She would make an excellent Grey Warden," Irving told him.

Duncan reinforced the point, "We look for dedication in our recruits. Fighting the darkspawn requires such dedication, often at the expense of all else."

"I object! You say she operated under your instructions, Irving, but I do not trust her." He had lost, but Greagoir was going to fight this, why was this of such personal interest to him? This was more than just him reminding everyone of his control and power. "I must investigate this issue, and I will **not **release this mage to the Grey Warden."

"If the Grey Wardens will have me, I will gladly go," Malicefent defiantly told the knight-commander.

"Greagoir, mages are needed. **This** mage is needed. Worse things plague this world than blood mages – you know that. I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions." Duncan was firm, and his tone said he would brook no further argument.

"This mage does not deserve a place in the order," Greagoir spat.

It was Irving's turn to be incredulous, "Why? Do we not reward service? This mage has served the Circle well." Irving tempered his voice and turned to her, "You have an opportunity few even dream of. Do not squander it. Be proud, child. You are luckier than you know."

"Thank you for everything, First Enchanter." Not caring about propriety she gave him a hug, before she stepped away she whispered to him, "Please, say goodbye to my friend for me." She knew Irving would know what she meant, she felt him give the slightest of nods, then took a step back.

"Come," Duncan said, "your new life awaits."

And Malicefent walked out the door with him, into the land she had spent her whole life in, yet had never really seen.

I never said how far out of the tower this chapter would get. :D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is much shorter than the last one. I don't think I'll make another chapter as long as the last one. A thank you to everyone who's reading. :)

* * *

The sun had set by the time Malicefent and Duncan left the Tower and boarded the Lake Calenhad ferry for the shore. Duncan told her that they would stay at an inn nearby, for the night, and strike out for Ostagar in the morning. It was too dark to travel, and there was a blood mage missing who may want revenge. It wasn't likely he would be anywhere nearby, but there was no need to risk it. Now, Malicefent sat in the common room of The Spoiled Princess on the northern shore of Lake Calenhad, trying not to stare at everything as she ate her stew. It wasn't that it was so unlike anything she had seen before, so much as it was seeing something outside the Tower for the first time in fifteen years.

"It's good to see you still have your appetite," Duncan said.

"Mmf…I didn't get much of a chance to eat today, with…everything. This is delicious," she replied, around bites.

"I don't suppose you did. I'm sorry we had to leave so quickly. I'm afraid Greagoir would not have left you alone as long as you remained in the Tower. I wish there had been time for you to say your goodbyes."

"I asked the first enchanter to say goodbye to him for me."

"I'm a bit confused. You asked Irving to say goodbye to Greagoir, for you?"

"Oh, no! No! I asked the first enchanter to say goodbye to…well, I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you. I asked him to say goodbye to a templar I've been _trying_ have a romance with. I was supposed to meet him tonight." Malicefent sighed and wished she'd killed Jowan when she had the chance.

Duncan had a bit of a knowing smile, "Well, then, I am indeed sorry I caused you miss that."

"I appreciate the thought, it's not fault of your though. If Greagoir hadn't been so determined…"

"This templar, was he the young man standing two doors down from my room?" Malicefent blinked at Duncan and he chuckled, "I saw you walk off with him when I was headed for the library."

Her cheeks reddened, "Yes, that was him. His name is Cullen."

"There are no rules forbidding romances, or attempted ones, between the mages and templars, then?"

"No, it's only frowned upon as long you're discreet. Of course measures would be taken in the event of an indiscretion. I'm sure there had to have been some indiscretions over the years, but they've been kept very quiet. I could only guess at what the measures would be," she was yawning as she said the last.

"We should get some rest now, we'll be leaving early in the morning."

"Yes. Goodnight, Duncan," she yawned again as she was getting up from the table.

"Goodnight, Malicefent."

* * *

Malicefent was awakened by Duncan knocking on her door. Usually she was up by now, but the last two days had been exhausting. She drug herself out of bed and over to the door. When she opened it, Duncan told her that they would be leaving in a few minutes, and that he would be downstairs waiting for her. She took a moment to splash some water on her face then went down to find him. They left almost immediately. Duncan had arranged any supplies they may need, the night before. Malicefent looked back at the Tower in the morning light, as they walked toward the road. She had never seen it from this angle, it was late at night when she had arrived there as a six year old girl. With mist rising from the lake around it she thought it looked beautiful, in spite of her happiness of being free from it.

They ate breakfast as they walked. Again, Malicefent was trying to look at everything at once. She was most fascinated by the people. Their faces were so animated. compared to those of the mages and templars in the Tower, you could read almost every emotion. She didn't register much about the people in the common room of The Spoiled Princess last night she'd been so tired and hungry.

"Duncan, have you ever seen blood magic used before?"

"Once, in my youth, just after I had joined the Grey Wardens. I was traveling with my mentor. We encountered a group of templars hunting a blood mage. They were quite far away, so I cannot be sure of what I saw. He forced some of the templars to turn on their fellows. It was dreadful to behold. He would have escaped had he not overlooked one templar, who snuck up behind him and cleaved his head in two."

"I wonder if that's how Jowan got out of the Tower then, or if he knew of another way? You've seen the doors, and how many men it takes to open just one of them. Jowan was certainly a stronger blood mage than anyone suspected. Last night he stabbed his palm, and a wave of blood, that he seemed to absorb with his body, washed up the repository stairs. Then he flung his hands forward and knocked everyone across the room. Greagoir warded himself so he didn't feel the other effects of the spell. I can't believe Jowan used blood magic. He was a never a strong mage, but at least he tried. He would have improved in time. Blood magic is for the weak, or those who doubt themselves."

"There have been mages within the Grey Wardens who have needed to resort to blood magic to deal with the darkspawn. They were not weak. They did what they had too. As you have seen for yourself, blood magic is indeed powerful."

"Are you saying I should use blood magic?"

"I am saying we must do whatever we have to, to defeat the darkspawn. And it is something to consider, certainly. How did you fare in this attack?"

"I was spared weakening effects of the spell only because Cullen stood in front of me, and used his body as a shield."

"Templar Cullen sounds like a very brave young man. He must care for you a great deal."

"I suppose so. He has a good heart. He doesn't take killing lightly, but he's also very duty bound, and will do his duty no matter what. Greagoir assigned him to cut me down if I became an abomination at my Harrowing. He would have done it, it's his duty and Greagoir would have killed both of us if Cullen didn't follow his orders on that."

"I see. Does Greagoir do those sorts of things often?"

"Yes, quite. He likes to remind everyone he can, just how much power and control he has."

"Is that was he was doing last night?" Duncan's voice was gaining a hard edge. He didn't care for bullies like Knight-Commander Greagoir. They complicated all matters for the sakes of their own egos.

"Yes and no. Usually he stomps around and bellows a bit, then he feels like he's made his point and excuses himself with a 'we will talk about this later.' Like what you saw early yesterday in the first enchanter's office. Last night…I've never seen him so unrelenting. He was practically obsessed with making sure he got to punish me. It was very evident he wanted to deal with me personally. He didn't give the usual references about where or who would carry this out, he kept saying 'me' and 'I.'"

"It's a good thing you left with me then. I've dealt with his kind before. He would not have left you alone as long as you were that close to him. It would have only been a matter of time before he found some way to get you in his grasp."

Malicefent gave a little shudder. "Thank you, Duncan."

He smiled at her, "It is I who should thank you for choosing to come with me. 'In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.' That is the Grey Warden motto. In truth becoming a Grey Warden is its own sacrifice."

"Can you tell me of the Grey Wardens' history?"

"Certainly. I am intimately familiar with this subject after all," he said through a smile.

Duncan told Malicefent much of the Wardens' history as they walked. They were making good time, and it got even better when a fellow traveler offered them a ride in his wagon. He was headed to a village called Lothering, just north of Ostagar, with supplies. A few coins from Duncan and he was happy to delay his stop in the village to take them further south. Everyone this far south knew of the darkspawn attacks, and the roads were choked with refugees fleeing to the north, as a result. The traveler was nervous about riding all the way to the fort, despite the army, but between Malicefent and Duncan they were able to coax him into taking them all but the last two miles of the trip.

* * *

Ostagar was a huge fortress built between two mountains. Even in it's disrepair it was still a sight to behold. Duncan was telling Malicefent of the upcoming battle when they were unexpectedly greeted.

"Hello, Duncan!" King Cailan called.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect…" Duncan was cut off by the King, who appeared to be in high spirits.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising new recruit. I take it this is she?"

Malicefent watched and listened, until she had been introduced to the king it would have been improper for her to speak. She thought this worked fine for the moment, so she could just enjoy the view that was King Cailan. King Cailan the Gorgeous should be his official title, she thought.

Duncan attempted an introduction, "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding…" Clothes? Malicefent hoped in her head, as the King continued on to say, "blood together, after all." Cailan turned to her. "Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

She donned her most charming smile, which wasn't difficult under the circumstances. "I am Malicefent, your Majesty." Your future mistress, she added silently.

"Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?"

"Absolutely, your Majesty." Malicefent said.

"Excellent. We have too few mages here, another is always welcome. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

And you will benefit greatly with me in your tent, Majesty, she thought at him.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan had the king's attention again, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

Cailan was amused by this message, "Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tonight should be no different." He turned to Malicefent again when he said, "I'm not even sure this a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of the archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked the king.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

Duncan gestured for Malicefent to walk with him, in the same direction the king had taken, though at a slower pace. He explained to her the truth of the king's words, but that the horde of darkspawn now looked to outnumber them. He was sure an archdemon was behind this, but the king could not act solely on Duncan's feeling. He told her to take some time and explore the camp, but not to leave it. When she was ready she was to seek out a Grey Warden named Alistair, and tell him to bring the other recruits along. Then Duncan was off to attend to other business in the camp.

Malicefent spent quite a time walking around admiring the ancient dwarven architecture, and the view of the valley below. From ramparts of the fort, and the bridge, you could see for miles. When she found the Circle of Magi encampment she went over to see if she might recognize any of the mages. A group of them were involved in something in the Fade and of course guarded by templars. She spotted a tranquil who was standing near supplies, she knew he was tranquil by the dull look in his eyes. An older mage, with grey hair stood outside the conjuring circle. Malicefent went over to introduce herself.

"What do we have here? I heard the Grey Warden recruit was from the Circle," for some reason the older mage's voice had the slightest of edges to it, "I don't believe we've met, but I've certainly heard a lot about your talent, Malicefent. My name is Wynne, and I congratulate you on your Harrowing. Marvelous work, the Fade is a dangerous place."

"Yes, I know all about that. Being raised in the Tower you're not allowed to forget it." She said to Wynne. Malicefent had heard Wynne's name throughout the Tower on regular basis, though she had never seen her before. Wynne was one of the few mages who managed to be a part of the Circle and rarely be at the Tower.

Wynne's cynical look matched her tone. "Oh-ho, you know all about that, do you? Irving said as much about you, remarkable self-confidence."

"I have no reason to doubt myself."

"So, a Grey Warden…fighting alongside the king. Not too shabby for someone just out of apprenticeship."

"As you just said, remarkable self-confidence, it has served me well so far. And it doesn't hurt that my skills are above others at this level," Malicefent replied with a smug smile.

"Good, you'll need them when you face the darkspawn. Mages have always been pivotal in the fight against darkspawn – as I am sure you know. Perhaps _you_ will be the one to turn the tide this time."

"You've faced the darkspawn?"

"Stragglers, yes – not the vast horde the scouts speak of. I wonder just how much do you know of the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?"

"That the first darkspawn were supposed to be mages from the Tevinter Imperium that trespassed in the Golden City where the Maker was supposed to live, thus turning it into the Black City by their sin – and any sane mage avoids it," Malicefent recited in a bland voice.

"At least, that's what the Chant of Light says," Wynne pointed out, her voice losing its edge.

"The Chantry says many things," Malicefent responded, dryly.

"Not a Chantry follower then?"

"Not a follower, nor believer."

"Regardless, most mages, especially at your level, could not have told me of the darkspawns' connection to the Fade. It seems you may be deserving of your reputation after all."

"Yes, well I'm just going to kill every darkspawn I see."

"A wise attitude, it's worked well for me in the past. But I'm certain Duncan has more for you to do than talk to me."

Malicefent nodded in agreement. When she turned away from Wynne she saw a tent more ornate than the others, in the center of the camp, with an armed guard. Certain this must be the king's tent she went over in the hopes of a "chance" encounter. She sweet talked the guard into giving her some information about King Cailan, much to her disappointment all that yielded was that the king was still in his meeting with Loghain and the two argued a lot.

She wandered a bit more, saw a dead darkspawn on display, it was absolutely hideous. Then set about finding the other recruits. Ser Jory was pious family man, which Malicefent couldn't find more boring. And Daveth was a criminal Duncan rescued from certain death – after he tried to steal Duncan's coin. About to face death again, he was trying to bed every woman in Ostagar. Malicefent flirted with him a bit, and if she didn't find herself warming King Cailan's bed, Daveth might find himself warming hers.

Near Jory had been a caged man. He was arrested for desertion. He offered Malicefent a key to the mages' stores that he had acquired after plying the key holder with much alcohol. All he wanted in exchange was some food. The prisoner's guard had food and grudgingly parted with it for some silver. Malicefent took the food to the prisoner, when he took a bite she cast an entropy spell, strangling him. With the food in his mouth it appeared he choked to death. She quickly retrieved the key before the guard headed over. It wasn't the choking, for the prisoner hadn't made a sound, it was the thud he made when he collapsed that alerted the guard. The guard made a remark about how the prisoner should have chewed his food, but was glad to be off duty and able to rejoin the other soldiers.

It was at this point Malicefent thought she should go find the Grey Warden Alistair. She found him taunting a mage.


	7. Chapter 7

Malicefent walked over to the mage, and the man she had been directed to as the Grey Warden Alistair. Neither of them paid her any mind as they continued their argument. It appeared the Chantry was hounding the mages again – no surprise there, and this Grey Warden, for some odd reason, was the chosen messenger. Malicefent could empathize with the mage's frustration. Alistair goading him certainly didn't help.

She examined Alistair as he argued with the mage, he was strikingly familiar…and also gorgeous. If the men she had seen so far were an example of the Wardens, she would be very happy indeed. She watched him more, why was he familiar? She was sure this time it wasn't because she'd seen him creeping out of Greagoir's chambers in the middle of the night.

The mage, whose name she didn't catch, finally had enough and said he would go speak to the revered mother. He cursed Alistair a fool and stormed off.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," Alistair said to her.

"Yes, probably more so than your people skills," Malicefent responded, flirtingly sarcastic.

"Hmm…funny, I don't recall meeting you before, and yet you know me so well. I don't suppose you would happen to be another mage, would you?"

Oh, he's so good looking, please don't let him be one of those, she thought. "Would that make your day better or worse?"

"Worse, much worse."

Damn. "In that case not only am I a mage, I'm the head of the Circle."

"Really? You don't look like a mage. Uh…that is…I mean…how interesting."

"What, exactly, is a mage supposed to look like?"

"You know…old…or…or not as attractive as you," Alistair tried to sound sly as he said this.

"Mm-hmm."

"Wait, I **do** know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from the Circle of Magi. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"Why should you have recognized me?"

"Young, mage, female, "Alistair drew out female as he said, "you see how many there are here that fit that description. I am Alistair."

"I assumed as much."

"Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad, I hope."

"On the contrary, Duncan didn't tell me near enough," Malicefent maintained the same tone she'd had since they started speaking.

"Oh, well let me fill you in. As a junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying uhh…you, when you prepare for the Joining."

"My name is Malicefent."

"Yes, that was the name. Out of curiosity, have you ever actually encountered a darkspawn before?"

"I saw the dead one on display. It was prettier than the abomination I encountered in the Fade, during my Harrowing."

"You faced an abomination? You're not possessed or anything are you?"

"Yes, and now I'm going to eat your face and suck your soul from your bones," Malicefent put extra sarcasm and an arched eyebrow into that comment to make sure her point got across.

"Oh, you are very funny. When I fought my first darkspawn, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another, but I haven't faced an abomination. It probably won't be a big deal for you. Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"One thing I need to know before we do anything else, do you have a problem with my magic? If you do, say so now."

"No problem. It's just my background makes mages nervous. And nervous mages make me nervous. I don't want to be a toad; I like the way I am."

"So the answer is yes then?"

"No, not yes…just nervous…like I said."

"Just what _is_ your background?"

Alistair fidgeted nervously for a second, then started hurrying the direction they would need to go to get to Duncan. As he walked he said, "Come on, Duncan is waiting and there are things to do – secret ritual and all."

"You are a very strange man," Malicefent told him as she followed.

"You're not the first woman to tell me that," he said and gave her a little smile.

* * *

Duncan was standing near a huge fire in the center of the camp when Malicefent and Alistair found him. He was standing with Jory and Daveth.

"I see you found Alistair. Have you met Ser Jory and Daveth yet?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I spoke with them earlier."

"Good. Then I'll assume you are ready to begin the preparations," he said to Malicefent before looking at Alistair, "Assuming of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair."

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army," Alistair replied.

Duncan sounded like a stern father when he spoke to Alistair again, "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need anymore ammunition against us."

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin," Duncan said to the group. He explained that they were to go into the Korcari Wilds to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit, and seek out an abandoned Grey Warden outpost. Duncan wanted Alistair to retrieve a cache of scrolls there. The scrolls were treaties promising support to the Grey Wardens; support they would desperately need in a Blight. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will," Alistair reassured him.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

* * *

They weren't long in the Wilds when they came across a soldier's corpse, there was another a few feet away, another few feet away lay another fallen soldier. They were almost in a line – they had been cut down as they fled. Some distance away a lone soldier was trying to move. He was the only survivor.

After the group identified themselves as Grey Wardens, the wounded soldier told of how he and his men had been attacked by darkspawn that came out of the ground. They were on the lookout for darkspawn coming at them, but not from under them.

"Can you cast a healing spell on him?" Alistair asked Malicefent.

"I don't know any, that was the only area of study that didn't interest me," she replied.

"Right, of course, you just like zapping things," he said to Malicefent. As attractive as she found him, he seemed to be as equally annoying. Speaking to the soldier, he said, "Here – I have some bandages in my pack. We'll just get these on and you should be able to make it back to the camp. We've just come through so the path should still be clear."

The soldier got up, with Alistair's help. He gave a hasty but genuine thank you and made for the camp as fast as he could with the injuries he had.

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!" Panic was edging into Jory's voice. Alistair tried to calm him down, but Ser Jory seemed determined to work his way to a full panic.

"Coward," Malicefent called Jory.

"I…am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing, do you?" Being called a coward appeared to snap Jory out of his building panic, or at least slow it.

"He's not a coward. A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know. Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't. Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here," Alistair said, continuing to reassure the group.

Daveth quipped, "You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first," and Malicefent a little wink. Jory didn't appreciate the remark, and said so.

"Let's just get this over with," Malicefent said.

Alistair added, "She's right, it will be dark soon and we don't have much time, so let's get a move on."

As they continued the direction they had been heading, Daveth fell into step, just ahead of Malicefent. She took this opportunity to give him a quick, playful swat on his butt. The look he gave her over his shoulder said they would continue this later – alone. Her returning smile said she was looking forward to it. Their silent flirting was soon interrupted by a group of darkspawn.

The darkspawn were even more hideous alive. The group of monsters outnumbered the Grey Wardens two to one, and came at them all at once. The fight wasn't too difficult, nor had it been easy, but the Grey Warden party won out in the end. Malicefent could see now that she had underestimated Ser Jory. She couldn't really understand why he had such a fear of what they were facing, when his battle skills were so proficient.

They encountered several more groups of darkspawn. Alistair and Jory always at the front with their swords, and Daveth with his bow, in back with Malicefent as she casted her spells. Malicefent quickly learned that the smaller darkspawn, called genlocks, could cloak themselves and you may not know they were there until it was too late – that is until she realized the taunting growl they couldn't seem resist making just before an attack. As long as you heard the growl they couldn't catch you completely off guard. With the number of darkspawn they encountered it didn't take long to gather the vials of blood they needed. That just left the scrolls in the abandoned tower to find.

They were headed uphill when they passed a pile of rocks. "Hold on a minute," Malicefent said and threw a pinch of ashes on the rocks.

A hulking creature rose in a swirl of ash from the rocks. "Who summons Gazarath from slumber?" It demanded as it attacked.

It was the most difficult battle that had faced so far, and they won, as Malicefent had been confident they would.

Alistair rounded on her, furious, "Why did you do that? How did you do that? And who or what is a Gazarth?"

"Gazarath," Malicefent corrected. "And I was curious. I picked up a bag of ashes from the corpse of a hurlock caster, earlier. I suspected then, and I just wanted to see…"

"Curious? Suspected what! Wanted to see what! It's also called an emissary!"

"What is?"

"The caster – you're not answering my questions! Why did you do that?"

"If you stop screaming at me for a minute, I'll tell you," Malicefent said calmly. "Have you ever heard the tale of tale of Astia and Nebbunar?"

"No! And you still haven't answered my questions!"

"I'm trying too! One legend of the Korcari Wilds says that girl named Astia grew up in the company of Gazarath, a spirit of the earth. When Astia met Nebbunar, the two fell in love, and Astia hoped to bring her lover to see her spirit friend. But the spirit, angered and jealous, bade her begone. Gazarath told her that she would never see it again until she brought her lover's ashes and sprinkled them over the spot she where used to meet Gazarath. On the day Nebbunar asked her to marry him, she cut her beloved's throat, burned him, and brought his ashes to Gazarath. I always thought that was just a story, then I found the ashes and was reminded of it…then there was the pile of rocks…so I wanted see if it was true," she explained.

"You could have gotten us all killed!"

"I was confident we could handle it," she responded, haughtily.

"But what if we hadn't?" Jory asked in a shaky voice.

"We did – there is no what if."

"**Never**, do something like that again," Alistair was calming down but his voice held the clear threat of consequences if she did.

For the first time since she was a child, Malicefent actually felt guilt when she was chastised, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Daveth leaned close to her, "It's all right, you can make it up to me later," and gave her another wink.

Alistair rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

They continued working their way upward, soon they saw the ruins of the tower in the distance. A large group of darkspawn surrounded it. They had run into groups of darkspawn just about everywhere they had gone out here. If these were just the small bands and stragglers they were encountering, it was easy to understand why an army may not be enough for the coming horde. Malicefent now understood why Duncan was so concerned.

After they had finally dispatched the group they searched the ruins carefully for any darkspawn that might be hiding. Finding nothing, they felt it safe to search for the documents. Other than rubble the only thing they found was a shattered chest. The bits of chest left were quite detailed and ornate, it had been beautiful at one time.

"Malicefent, can you tell if there are any wards still on the chest?" Alistair asked. "I really don't want to search for them only to get zapped."

She shook her head at his fear of magic and began to examine the remnants of the chest. "I can feel there was magic here, but it's significantly weakened." As she continued to sift through the pieces she caught a movement, out of the corner of her eye. It was a woman with barely a thing covering her top half.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, well, what have we here?" The woman's tone was half mocking and half curiosity. "A vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

She walked toward the group of Wardens as she spoke. Malicefent was fascinated by the stranger's clothing, and the fact that when she moved everything somehow remained covered. Now that she was closer Malicefent could see that where her hair was light, the stranger's was dark, and where her eyes were dark, the stranger's were light.

"Neither. One cannot be an intruder in a place that is not owned, just as one cannot scavenge what one owns. Further, I would know who you are and where you came from. We searched these ruins moments ago and you were not here," Malicefent challenged the stranger.

"Owned? I have lived here my whole life, that certainly gives me more claim to it than you. You are the intruder, here. The first question is rightfully mine. And 'tis not my fault you were blind to my presence."

"You asked the first question."

"And you did not answer it. I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?'" The stranger walked past them, to the edge of the hill top. She continued speaking, but now her back was to them, she was obviously not threatened by them. "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby," Alistair advised.

The woman threw a taunt in his direction, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad," he said to the stranger.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Great. Now Daveth was going to go into hysterics with Ser Jory, Malicefent thought.

The stranger scoffed at this. "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fantasies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She faced Malicefent, "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Malicefent was starting to like this stranger, she was bold, assertive, and unafraid. Almost a pity she wouldn't be going with them, she could prove quite useful. "You can call me Malicefent."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought the documents once contained within that chest, yes?"

"'Once contained?' You stole them, didn't you? You're…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!" Alistair said accusingly.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." Alistair demanded.

"Alistair!" Malicefent hissed at him.

"Those documents are Grey Warden property and she stole them, and she will return them!" He reiterated. Malicefent gave an exasperated sigh.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened." Morrigan flung back at him.

"Morrigan, would you happen to know who removed them?" Malicefent asked.

"The woman is the only one with manners, as usual, I see. 'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Would you mind taking us to her?"

"There is a sensible request, I like you. Follow me, then, if it pleases you."

"I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then 'Zap!' Frog time," Alistair warned.

"Really, Alistair. What is it with you and the zapping? Does this have something to do with that mysterious background of yours?" Malicefent asked him.

"We should follow her. Yes, we should follow her now," he said and actually took the first steps after Morrigan.

They followed the woman named Morrigan, deeper into the Wilds.

Jory whimpered, "She's going to put us in a pot and eat us."

Daveth, over his initial surprise, replied, "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change. Unless Malicefent wants to cuddle up with me," and gave her another wink. She replied with a wicked smile. Alistair rolled his eyes at them. If Morrigan had any response to this exchange it remained unseen and unheard.

It's hard to say how long they had walked, the group of Wardens were so cold, tired, and battle weary. When they stopped it was in front of a shack. The door, and one side of it were ground level. The other side was built higher up, on stilts, for when the waters rose. An old woman stood in front of the hut, Morrigan greeted the woman and addressed her as "mother." The old woman's reply implied she was expecting the group.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…either way, one's a fool!" The old woman said, flippantly.

Daveth lost his indifference and regained his fear, "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

Jory tried to quiet him, for fear that she was a witch and she would turn on them, "Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will," the old woman said to them. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?" She asked Malicefent.

"I believe there is more here than what I can see," Malicefent answered.

"A wise answer, and unexpected. So much about you is uncertain…and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do! I suppose you'll be wanting your treaties now? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these," The old woman said.

"You…oh. You protected them?" Alistair asked, confused.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!" The old woman flung at him.

"How do you know all this?" Malicefent asked the old woman, skeptically. There was definitely more to her than the crazy swamp bat act she was portraying.

"Do I? Perhaps I am simply an old woman with a penchant for moldy parchments," the old woman laughed at them.

Morrigan had clearly had enough of their company, and conversation, "Time for you to go then."

An unexpected chastisement for lack of manners came from Morrigan's mother, "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests"

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me," Morrigan instructed.

Morrigan's knowledge of the Wilds made the trip much shorter, than it would have been, had the group tried to find their way back on their own. Still, it was dark by the time they made it back to camp.

"Just one minute," Malicefent said, moving to step past Alistair. He put his arm out in front of her, blocking her path.

"You don't have any more ashes do you?"

Malicefent narrowed her eyes at him, "Maybe." Alistair continued to stare at her, and refused to lower his arm, she sighed. "It's this flower, I need to give it to the kennel master."

"Where did you get that?"

"The…Wilds…"

"I…meant when…oh, just go give it to him so we can get to Duncan."

Malicefent walked over to the kennel master, "Is this the flower you needed?"

"Yes, the very one! Now we can start treating the mabari, come back later and we'll see how he takes to you." Earlier the kennel master had mentioned the ill mabari had lost his master and seemed to be imprinting on Malicefent. While she may not have much of a tolerance for people she rather liked animals, so she had been more than happy to look for this cure.

"Ok, let's go Capitan Pushy-Pants," Malicefent said, as she walked over to Alistair.

"Capitan…I'm not going to dignify that with a remark."

"But that was a remark," she teased him.

Alistair opened his mouth to explain that that one didn't count. She opened her mouth, mimicking him, and raised her eyebrows high. He pressed his mouth into a straight line, gave something that sounded like a snort, and marched off in the direction of Duncan's fire.

Jory, too shaken to enjoy anything, followed quietly while Daveth and Malicefent had a little laugh.

"After you," Daveth said to Malicefent, gesturing for her to walk in front of him. She smiled at him and nodded. As soon as he fell into step behind her he gave her a little goose. "Payback," he said.

"Well, that's hardly fair. I only have on cloth, you have on grey iron mail, you definitely have the advantage."

"Then come by my tent later and I promise to let you even things up," and gave her another of his winks. Her only answer was a smile.

Duncan's fire wasn't that far away from the kennel master, if he saw or heard any of the exchange, he didn't say anything.

"So you return form the wilds. Have you been successful?" He asked Malicefent.

"We have," she replied, still smiling.

"Good, I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately. I will not lie, we Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

Is there any order whose test doesn't involve a potential for death, she wondered. She was confident in herself and her skill. She had passed her Harrowing, she would pass this. "I have no problem facing what is to come," she told Duncan.

"I agree. Let's have it done," Jory said.

"Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple," Duncan instructed.

Alistair, Malicefent, Jory and Daveth were waiting for Duncan at the old temple.

"Waiting for a chance for death, yes, this is indeed a secret ritual," Malicefent said.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it," Jory added.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked, annoyed with Ser Jory.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory asked him.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you," Daveth answered mockingly.

Jory didn't take the bait. "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth asked him.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"Daveth makes a good point. Here comes Duncan, both of you shut up," Malicefent said.

"Yeah, ser knight, try not to wet your trousers until the ritual starts," Daveth said to Jory, in a lower voice.

Jory was not going to let that go without remark, "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

Malicefent was concerned by Ser Jory's last comment. She assumed the Joining would be another test of skill, like the Harrowing, so she hadn't bothered with too many questions, she had just wanted get it done and over with. Now she wished she had asked more questions. If Jory couldn't engage the foe with his blade, did that mean she wouldn't be able to engage it with magic? Was there a foe?

"At last we come to the Joining. The grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Warden drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint," Duncan informed them.

"We're…going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?" The fear was plain in Jory's voice.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. **This** is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan said.

Alistair elaborated, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Malicefent began to feel the first real fear she could ever remember knowing. Even when the templars had taken her away from her childhood home she wasn't scared, then she had been sad, but not scared. She had not yet faced a situation in which she could not rely on her skills. Drinking the darkspawn blood, passing the Joining, was entirely left up to chance and completely beyond her control.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been spoken since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair bowed his head, the others followed suit, then he began to speak. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan picked a massive silver chalice, with a thick ring of amethyst around the stem. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth took the chalice, without a word he drank deep of its contents. Duncan took the chalice from Daveth's hands. Daveth's face flinched in pain and he doubled over with his head in his hands. When he lifted his face it was a mask of pain and his eyes had gone completely white, then he fell forward. Daveth had failed his Joining.

"Step forward, Jory," Duncan said.

Jory had already been eyeing the chalice with a terrified look. His fear finally took over. "But…I have a wife! A child! Had I known… No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" He drew his sword on Duncan. He slashed the air between them and missed on the first swing. Duncan deflected the second swing with his arm, the plate armor acted as a shield, as his did this he brought his dagger up under Jory's ribs.

"I am sorry," Duncan apologized to him as he ended Jory's life.

Alistair's face held pity, Malicefent cringed. But with Jory's fear, if he had passed, he would have been a threat to himself and his allies. It unpleasant but necessary, Malicefent did not fault Duncan.

"But the Joining is not yet complete. You are called to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good," Duncan reminded Malicefent.

She drank from the chalice. She felt the burning, the pain. Just before she doubled over as Daveth had, Duncan said "From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden." What did he see at this stage that was so different from Daveth? From this pain there was surely no way she would live. Everything went blurry, images at next to each other in ghostly trails of color, nothing solid existed anymore…except the sickening green sky, and the horrible figure before it.

Malicefent awoke on the ground, Alistair or Duncan, or both must have caught her and laid her on the stones, for she had none of the pain that such a fall would have brought. She opened her eyes to find Duncan and Alistair leaning over her. "It is finished. Welcome," Duncan said.

As they leaned over her, through her fogged mind, she suddenly realized why Alistair was so familiar.


	9. Chapter 9

Alistair was saying something to her. He was sympathizing with her over the losses during their Joinings. Malicefent couldn't have told you a single exact word he said, aside from "I'm glad at least one of you survived," she was so preoccupied with making her pounding head reconcile with the vision in front of her. Normally, it wouldn't have been an issue, but she felt completely scrambled after the Joining…and seeing Daveth fall. With fairer skin and hair, Alistair could be King Cailan's twin. Now that she saw it, it was so obvious. The differences, as subtle as they were, most likely went unnoticed as people often saw what they wanted to see. Looking at Alistair they would see a Grey Warden, but all it would take to change that would be for his and Cailan's hairstyle to be the same, then all would see the resemblance without a doubt.

Even through her pain fogged mind, Malicefent thought "King Cailan the Gorgeous and his matching counterpart, Gorgeous Grey Warden Alistair - how delicious." Alistair matched King Cailan in the same way she matched Queen Anora, perhaps Alistair would be up for some role-playing later if the King wasn't in the market for a mistress. She realized she had been lying on the ground looking up and Duncan and Alistair for a few minutes now, who in return had been watching her with concern. Feeling a little silly for lying there for so long and not saying anything, she got to her feet.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked her.

"It's over. I'm fine," she answered, as if they had been able to read her thoughts before.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining," Alistair was sympathizing with her again. As much as they had clashed earlier, she was beginning to see he was in fact compassionate.

"Is that what that was? The putrid green sky and the…dragon?" She asked.

"That was the archdemon. Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come," Duncan informed her.

"Oh – before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining," Alistair said as he handed her a pendant, "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us…of those who didn't make it this far."

Malicefent looked at the pendant she now held, the chain was simple, silver it looked like, with a thick vial attached. The contents of the vial were so black, that anybody who didn't know what they were looking at would think it a polished stone.

"I'm sorry about Daveth…and Jory. I noticed you and Daveth were getting close."

"Thank you, Alistair. I am saddened that Daveth didn't make it, but I only knew him a few hours. We flirted, but it wasn't a deep emotional bond," she said, trying to actually soothe Alistair some.

"Still…I guess some just deal with death better than others," Alistair's tone suggested that her logic wasn't as soothing as she'd hoped.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king," Duncan told Malicefent.

A meeting? A meeting with King Cailan the Gorgeous? "Of course," she replied, a little too enthusiastically. Duncan arched an eyebrow at her, then walked off.

Just before Alistair went his way for the time being, he said in a mocking tone as he parted, "Don't take too long, though. If the king wants to see you and Duncan, you probably shouldn't keep him waiting. He might get mad, start crying, you'll feel bad and…well, it won't be pretty."

So much for the compassionate Alistair, she thought. What did he have against the king?

* * *

The meeting was at the end of a giant ruined corridor, just down from the temple. Even from a distance it was easy to spot King Cailan, his golden armor gleaming in the torch light, outshining everything else.

King Cailan was wrapped in a heated argument with Teyrn Loghain when Malicefent arrived. She only knew this dark man as Loghain because Cailan yelled his name as they argued. Apparently their argument from this morning never ended. The king insisted on riding in the front lines of battle with the Grey Wardens. Loghain thought this was too dangerous. Cailan suggested they wait for the Orlesian forces then, which only served to pique Loghain farther.

All in Ferelden knew the name Loghain Mac Tir, raised to Teyrn from a commoner. Thirty years ago he and Maric Theirin, Cailan's father, drove out the occupying Orlesian forces that had enslaved Ferelden for nearly a century. Loghain called the king's suggestion of needing Orlesian forces a "fool notion," but if they were in such dire need they had to call upon their old enemy for help, it would be that much more foolish to turn them away. The old swamp woman's words came back to Malicefent "Tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Cailan warned Loghain that he should remember who is king, Loghain was not daunted. The king was past his tolerance with Loghain. "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for the battle?"

"They are, your majesty."

"And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road, Malicefent, yes? I understand congratulations are in order. Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

Malicefent had to work very hard at suppressing at a smile, the king remembered her from earlier! And he was smiling at her, too. "I am very honored, and honored that you remember me. Thank you, your Majesty."

"Of course I remember you, how could I forget someone…"

Loghian interrupted whatever the king was going to say, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend reality."

Cailan didn't return to, whatever it was, he had been about to say. Instead he spoke to Loghain, "Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then…?

No! Curse you Loghain! Malicefent thought. What had the king been about to say? Someone who – what? She had noticed Loghain staring hard at her when Cailan addressed her. She ignored Loghain in favor of the king's attention. Loghain's initial expression, as brief as it was, was like he had seen a ghost. Then it turned hard, to anger it looked like. That was undoubtedly because he couldn't control the king the way he wanted, and he hated the Grey Wardens for some reason. No doubt he was not a fan of magic and its users, either.

Well, maybe if the Grey Wardens were to be on the battlefield next to the king, Malicefent might be able to get close to him. Granted, not the most intimate of surroundings, but that could be rectified later, she thought.

She barely caught what Loghain was saying, King Cailan was to signal an alert to the Tower of Ishal, to light a beacon. The beacon would be the signal for Loghain's men to charge in from cover. Malicefent had seen the Tower of Ishal, earlier, when she explored the fortress. It was gated off, with a guard in front, he had explained to her about some tunnels that had just recently been discovered by Loghain's men. Loghain wanted to see how deep they ran so he wasn't letting anyone in. Cailan asked who should light this beacon. Malicefent wondered why they weren't using more of the resources at their disposal. The mages would be far more efficient than signaling the tower, that would in turn signal Loghain. They could send one signal that couldn't be missed or mistaken, and save precious minutes.

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it **is** vital," Loghain said.

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Malicefent, to make sure it's done," Cailan replied to Loghain.

What? No! Damnit!

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Why was Loghain so adamant that only his men be in the Tower of Ishal? Is he like Greagoir, constantly needing to remind everyone possible of his power and control? Malicefent wondered. Duncan had said to her before he knew men like Greagoir, did he mean Loghain? She had caught enough of the political maneuverings in the Circle Tower to know Loghain was plotting something.

Cailan was not going to let Loghain's open questioning of his word go unremarked. He was openly angry with the Teyrn now. "Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan interjected, "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Teyrn Loghain dismissed this, "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds."

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" King Cailan asked.

"I…yes, your Majesty."

Malicefent watched Duncan for a moment, he was about to tell the king his feelings on the Blight. She was certain Duncan would have, if Loghain was not standing there.

The Circle mages knew the importance of the Grey Wardens. A Circle representative stepped forward, "Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi…"

That was all the representative got out before he was under verbal assault from the Chantry representative. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

"Enough!" Loghain yelled at them. "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!" Cailan exclaimed.

Loghain turned his back on the king, "Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all," he said dully, as he walked away.

Duncan escorted Malicefent back to his fire, where Alistair waited for them.

"Malicefent, you heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair was surprised by this fact.

"This is the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge," Duncan explained to him. Malicefent had noticed, in the little time she had known the two men that Duncan usually spoke to, and treated Alistair like a son.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair was less than enthused.

"We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn…exciting or no," Duncan reminded him.

"Yes, Alistair, so stop your whining. We have an important job to do," Malicefent teased him.

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if he king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no," Alistair told Duncan.

"You in a dress – yes that would be enough to frighten off any darkspawn," Malicefent said wryly, with half of an escaped smile on her lips.

"I will have you know, I happen to be quite fetching in a dress," Alistair replied, in a mockingly haughty tone.

"Well, if that happens, I'd be happy to help you undress…you know, just because those dresses can be so difficult."

"You know, this armor can be quite difficult to take off…"

Duncan gave them a large, exasperated sigh. "You know where the tower is, we will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for. I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan…may the Maker watch over you," Alistair told him in all sincerity, though it sounded more like a prayer.

"May he watch over us all," and with that, Duncan marched off to do his duty, leaving Malicefent and Alistair to do theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

The thunder rumbled as the war horns were sounded. Just as Malicefent and Alistair reached the bridge the storm unleashed its fury on Ostagar and the surrounding Wilds. Rain lashed at their faces, lightning streaked through the air, there would be no mercy tonight. When they began to descend the short flight of steps to the bridge, the first trebuchet was fired. A huge ball of flaming pitch hit and exploded at the top of the tower – the very tower top they needed to get too.

Malicefent and Alistair tried to navigate the bridge as fast as they could, staying along the northern wall, out of the way of the archers and ballistae that were firing south into the Wilds. They could see the Wilds below Ostagar, the very place they had walked just hours before, where Morrigan and her mother were in their hut. Now it was covered in darkspawn and battle. The Grey Wardens and King Cailan and his army, trying valiantly to stem the darkspawn until the Loghain's men were given the signal. The horde of darkspawn carried torches as they poured down the mountain, making it look as if great flaming serpent was snaking its way into the valley…to the men below.

Alistair pushed Malicefent up the steps in front of them, out of the way, as at least four more massive balls of pitch were loosed from their trebuchets and struck the bridge. One hit directly across the bridge from Alistair. He fell. Malicefent ran down the steps to him. Just as she reached the bottom Alistair shook his head and staggered to his feet. He was dazed, but moving. Had he been few feet closer to the southern wall and not wearing mail, Alistair may not have gotten up. Most of the soldiers, on the south edge of the bridge, fell in the onslaught. A number of them stayed down, unmoving.

When the trebuchets stopped, the catapults started. Hurling jars of pitch at the bridge. The jars from the catapults weren't nearly as devastating as the hits from the trebuchets, but the catapults' fire was relentless.

The two newest members of the Grey Wardens finally made it to the terraced courtyard in front of the Tower of Ishal. It was quiet here compared to the bridge. "All we have to do is make it to the top of the tower. It's just us here so it should be easy enough, we have to hurry though," Alistair said.

"Not exciting or dangerous just as Duncan said, with the exception of the bridge of course. This should be easy enough," Malicefent agreed.

They were on the second terrace of the courtyard when the tower guard came running over to them with a soldier. It was the same guard from earlier, he was shouting at them, "You – you're Grey Wardens right? The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Come with us, it's our best chance if we stick together!" Alistair told them.

Without another word they headed for the tower doors. They didn't make it far before they ran into their first group of darkspawn. The darkspawn surrounded a soldier, the Grey Wardens and their new companions tried to make it to him before it was too late, but the lone soldier was cut down too fast. It was a battle from there on out just to make it to the doors. Darkspawn were everywhere. If the darkspawn had come up through the tunnels under the tower, and this is what they were facing outside, what could they expect inside?

They fought their way through the seemingly endless mobs and unrelenting storm onto the final terrace of the courtyard. The doors were within sight. The tower guard fired crossbow bolts at a genlock scout, holding its attention, as Malicefent snuck up to attack from behind. The same maneuver was very nearly turned on her. All of her attention had been foolishly focused on the genlock, she didn't notice the hurlock alpha that slipped out of the shadows behind the huge tree at her back. It swung a giant two handed, double bladed war axe, aimed at taking off her head. Malicefent only noticed it was there when she heard the crack of the axe blade meeting the wood of Alistair's shield, as he stepped in and blocked the blow that would have ended her life. She had no idea how Alistair was able to make to make it to her back so fast, and she didn't care, but in that instant she knew she would never go into battle without him.

"Always keep an eye on your back," Alistair advised her. Malicefent barely managed a nod in response.

Alistair made sure the tower guard and soldier were with him and Malicefent, before they entered the tower doors. Taking a brief respite inside the door Alistair gave voice to their thoughts. "Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

"Weren't you the one complaining about not seeing any fighting?" Malicefent said as lightly as she could manage under the circumstances.

"Hey – there is a silver lining! Come on we have to get to the top of the tower. Teyrn Loghain is waiting for the signal."

Floor after floor in the tower was covered in darkspawn and their grisly monuments. The fighting was made even more treacherous as they tried to avoid traps and the corpses of fallen soldiers, whose blood left the floors slick. Malicefent and Alistair worked in perfect unison, aided by the guard and soldier. Alistair and the soldier would draw the darkspawns' attention while Malicefent bombarded them with lethal spells, and the guard filled them with crossbow bolts until they looked like pincushions. Malicefent found herself actually enjoying the battle, as she used spells that she had only been able to cast at training dummies before. In a large mob she would cast living bomb on one of the monsters in the back, it would explode in a great fountain of gore that took would take its' companions with it. She found with the right combination she could fell the weaker of the monsters with two quick spells.

On third floor they found several mabari warhounds still in their kennels. Darkspawn charged down the hall at the group. Malicefent cast a stone fist at the release lever for the doors and freed the hounds. The hounds too, had seen some of their brethren fall, and they were thirsty for blood. The hounds lept from their kennels, using their huge paws to pummel the monsters, and sharp teeth to shred them.

The hounds must have heard and sensed their brothers on the field, because once the floor was clear of darkspawn the hounds bolted down the stairs. Only Alistair, Malicefent, their two companions, and the top floor remained. They got into position on the stairs before they charged into the room. What found was not what they expected. They had expected a room full of darkspawn, what they found was one hulking creature that filled the room. They skidded to a halt. "An ogre…" Alistair breathed.

The ogre was over twice the size of a man, with great horns on top of its head. One hand could easily encircle a grown man's waist, its' teeth were broken and several inches long. The ogre held a soldier who was bent in half, backwards, in its hand. The ogre's mouth was buried in the soldier's middle, gnawing away at his innards.

It noticed them. Casually tossing away its' meal, the ogre slowly turned to face them. It roared an ear splitting roar, chunks of the soldier's insides sprayed from its' mouth. The ogre charged them, slamming into them with its'head and bowling them over like a vicious child with his toys. The group was stunned for a few seconds, fortunate enough for them that he ogre took their down time as a chance to roar at them more.

This would be no stand and fight. They had to keep shifting their positions and keep the ogre from charging again. Malicefent threw all the hexes and entropy spells she could at the ogre, in an effort to weaken it. She followed up with the heaviest damage spells she knew. At the rate they were going it didn't take long for her to exhaust her casting power. Malicefent relied on her staff to do what damage it could shoot at the ogre, while she downed a lyrium potion.

The tower guard did what he could with the bolts he had left. The soldier swung his heavy sword, cleaving it into the ogre's flesh on one side, as Alistair took the other. Alistair swung his sword, slicing when he could not stab. When he wasn't using the shield to deflect the mighty blows, Alistair was bashing the ogre with his shield at intervals in an effort to stun it, or at least disorient it.

In a pain filled rage the ogre roared. The roar was so loud it rattled the fighters' brains inside their heads. They all staggered back a step, covering their ears. Before they could recover the ogre charged them again. Before he was on his feet, the ogre gripped Alistair around his middle. The massive, monstrous, clawed hand completely encompassed the Grey Warden's waist. The ogre squeezed, Alistair was helpless. He couldn't even scream with pain, the strength of the crushing force was so much that he couldn't even breathe. The ogre forgot the other fighters, all of its attention was on the prize in its' hand. Alistair struggled, trying to budge the monster's fingers however little he could, he had to loosen the grip if wanted to get any air into his lungs.

Malicefent hadn't forgotten the sight of the soldier in the ogre's hands when they came into the room. She concentrated her spell power into a paralysis spell, it didn't paralyze the ogre but it was enough to make it let go of Alistair – and focus on her! She stood her ground as long as she could. She threw Disorient and Weakness at it, they only slowed the ogre. Would nothing kill it? It felt like this battle started ages ago. The ogre almost grabbed her, she darted, felt its' claws brush the fabric of her robes. She didn't see Alistair anywhere and prayed he had gotten up. The tower guard was unloading crossbow as fast as he could, and the soldier was driving his sword as deep as he could into the ogre's back, but the ogre wanted to punish her for taking away its' toy. Malicefent spun, cast Drain Life on the ogre, it spread its' arms wide in fury, lunged for her. Just as she crouched Alistair leapt over her head and drove his sword deep into the beast's chest. Alistair was unleashing his own fury now. He slashed at the ogre's throat, tearing it open in a spray of blood. The ogre was going down, Alistair held on despite the ogre's desperate, rage filled flailing. As that massive body was meeting the ground, Alistair drove his sword down the ogre's throat with such force that Malicefent was sure the blade would snap from the hilt.

Finally, the ogre lay dead. They were all panting from the effort it took to bring the monster down. The guard and the soldier bent at the waist, hands braced on their knees. Alistair laid on his right side on the floor, leaning on his elbow. Malicefent dropped to her knees and rocked back. Most of the fighting she had done had been under some sort of control, Circle tests at the Tower. Until tonight, the Harrowing and that incident with Jowan, were the closest she'd come to a real fight. Even then she hadn't been scared, or really even felt like her life was in any danger. Alistair saved her life three times tonight – she was sure without him she would have been blown to bits on the bridge, beheaded by a Hurlock, and crushed by an ogre. Then she prayed he was ok – she never prayed. Who was this man? Was it him or was this what real fighting did to people?

"We have to light the beacon, Teryn Loghain is waiting for the signal," Alistair stood over her, holding his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and got up. He took a torch from the wall and tossed it into a fireplace. The fireplace looked normal, but a huge flame erupted from the top of the tower.

The four of them stood there in silence a moment, still recovering. Alistair nodded toward the door. They needed no words to understand his intentions. Head back down and help where they could. No sooner had they turned to face the door, than it burst open. Darkspawn of all manner gushed in, genlock scouts loosed arrows from bows. The tower guard and soldier had been in front of Malicefent, they went down. Three arrows struck her, two through her left chest, and one in her stomach. She stared at them, seeing the shafts and fletching sticking from her body. She fell back. Did Alistair fall? All she saw was the room swarm with darkspawn. Then there was nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Now that the story is away from Ostagar, I feel like there's more of an opening for more original dialogue. Thank you everyone who's reading, reviewed, favorite'd (it's a word :p), and added this to your alerts list._

* * *

"_Maker, what a dream that had been,"_ Malicefent thought as she lay in bed, refusing to open her eyes. She decided she should get up and get on with the day, she tried to move and realized how sore she was. It hadn't been a dream then. She heard noises, what were they? Where was she? The last she remembered was being shot then swarmed by darkspawn as she lay on the floor. It felt like she was in a lumpy bed now. Calling what spells she could manage to her pain addled mind, she got up, ready to fight. That was the plan, anyway. What actually happened was she tried to sit up quickly, which the stiffness significantly slowed, then the pain decided it would addle her more, which only made her cringe as everything began to swim.

"Ahh – you do live. Mother shall be most pleased that she hasn't lost her touch in the healing arts."

"Morrigan?"

"I am, still. Yes."

"I…I was shot…"

"With three arrows no less, right in your chest and stomach, and right out your back. You were quite grievously injured, had anyone but Mother tried to heal you, you would not have lived. You are most welcome, by the way."

"Thank you – I'm sorry, I'm just little stiff right now." Malicefent added a mental note to learn some healing spells of her own.

"And that answers my next question. Here drink this." Malicefent arched a skeptical eyebrow at Morrigan. "Well, if you do not want it, then 'tis your choice to be stiff and sore. A most foolish choice."

"No, no it's not that. Just the last time a drink was a big deal there was a risk of death."

"You are being as foolish as a man now. Why would we go to the trouble of saving your life, and it was quite the trouble, just to kill you?"

"Point taken." Malicefent drank the…well, it looked like tea. It smelled awful, but tasted quite delicious. "Morrigan, how did I get…here?"

"You are in the hut I share with my Mother, in the Wilds. Do you not remember her rescue?"

"No, the last I remember was being shot and swarmed by darkspawn. How could she possibly have rescued me?"

"Mother turned into a giant bird and plucked the two of you from the atop of the tower, one in each talon."

Malicefent gave Morrigan a look of disbelief as she said the first, then it registered Morrigan had said two. "Wait – Alistair lives? He made it? Were his injuries severe?"

"I saw that look of disbelief, ask her yourself, if you do not believe me. And yes, he is alive, and no his injuries were not so bad."

"What about the King and Duncan, and everyone else?"

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend…he is not taking it well."

"We are the only survivors?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. Your friend has veered between denial and grief since Mother told him. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Thank you, again, Morrigan. Sincerely."

Morrigan seemed unsure how to respond to this, like she wasn't quite use to politeness. "I…you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work, I am no healer."

Malicefent got up and reached for the door.

"You may want to put some clothes on before you go. No doubt the lack of it would cheer your friend, and it does not bother me, 'tis simply a suggestion."

Malicefent looked down and realized that she only had on her small clothes. As she got back into her robes she noticed that the pain and stiffness was subsiding, and that she had no scars. She ran her fingers over the spots where the arrows had been, not even a blemish.

"Mother's powers are quite remarkable, are they not?" Morrigan remarked.

"Yes – I…cannot thank you enough."

"'Tis her you should be thanking. Now you should go before Mother becomes inpatient, turns into a dragon, and devours us all."

Malicefent gave a little laugh at this, finished dressing, and headed out the door. Dawn was breaking over the Korcari Wilds, the sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains. Here there were no signs of battle to be seen, but every now and then the breeze would bring a hint of the battlefield to their noses.

Alistair was standing perfectly still at the edge of the water, staring at the lily pads that drifted on the surface. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Malicefent come out of the hut.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man. I told you to have faith in my healing abilities," Morrigan's mother said to Alistair.

Alistair relief was palpable. "You…you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure."

"Morrigan's mother is to thank, for healing me, for our rescue. Her powers are remarkable, Alistair." Malicefent turned to the old woman, "I cannot express my gratitude enough. Thank you. Thank you, so much." Morrigan's mother nodded.

"I can't believe…this can't be real. It doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother…"

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad," the old woman said irritably.

"I didn't mean it that way. We never learned your name. What shall we call you?" Alistair asked.

"Names are like putting flowers in your hair, pretty, but useless. The Chasind have called me Flemeth, I suppose that will do for now."

"**The** Flemeth of legend? The Witch of the Wilds that parents tell stories of to their children to make them behave?" You could have knocked Alistair over with a feather.

"Alistair, you're being quite rude," Malicefent chastised him for a change. She also felt disappointed about his continued bias to ward mages, she didn't expect it to change over night, but she felt like it was going to be a continuing problem.

"Listen to your friend, boy. My magic has served you well. Do you believe I am this evil witch of bedtime fantasy, after I have saved your lives? That does not seem like something an evil Witch of the Wilds would do, if one is going to believe such tales."

Alistair hung his head in embarrassment, "You're right. I apologize."

"There's a good lad. Now, I believe you have lands to unite against the Blight. Or did the duties of the Grey Wardens change when I was not looking?"

"I don't even know how we're going to begin to do that. Who will unite with us after Loghain's betrayal?" Malicefent said to no one in particular.

"I don't understand why Loghain would betray his king, his country like that," Alistair added.

"Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any creature," Flemeth remarked.

"Darker than any creature," Malicefent echoed, "I think Loghain is in league with the darkspawn."

"What? No, that can't be."

"Alistair, think about it. He closed off the Tower of Ishal to all but his men, to explore these tunnels _his men_ found, that no one else knew existed. At the meeting with King Cailan last night, Loghain argued against the Grey Wardens being sent, again he only wanted his men in the tower. Remember the inside? All the soldier's corpses, and the...monuments the darkspawn erected. How long had the darkspawn been in there in order to get that done? The darkspawn we met outside the tower weren't ahead of the horde, they were in there waiting for who knows how long."

"That's insane. What could Loghain possibly hope to achieve by allying with the archdemon?"

"Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat," Flemeth suggested.

"And by betraying the king, Anora rules alone. Loghain is her father – the power that would give him...still he can't just get away with murder," Alistair said.

"It's not as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way," Flemeth scoffed. "You should know better, grow up, boy!"

"If Arl Eamon knew what Loghain did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!" Alistair vented. "Arl Eamon was not at Ostagar, he still has all of his men, and he was Cailan's uncle. He is a good man, respected, we will go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

"Would Arl Eamon's help be enough?" Malicefent asked Alistair, who seemed to have an intimate knowledge of the man.

"No, it wouldn't be enough to defeat the darkspawn horde, but it's better than nothing. It's all we have right now. I don't know how to contact the other Grey Wardens, or if they're even on their way, and we need to do something now," Alistair told her.

"We have the treaties," Malicefent reminded him.

"Of course! The dwarves, mages, elves, and others are obligated to help us during a Blight!" Alistair tone lightened at this thought.

"Well, this sounds like you have an army to me," Flemeth said.

"Do you think we can get it done? Build the army we need?" Alistair asked Malicefent, looking for reassurance from a comrade.

"We can and will do it," Malicefent reassured him.

"There is something else you have. Morrigan, come here, girl," Flemeth called. Morrigan came over. "Gather you things, you're going with them. You've wanted a chance to get out of the Wilds for years, now you are going. As for you Wardens, consider repayment for your lives."

Morrigan was shocked, "What…?"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth laughed.

Morrigan and Flemeth argued for several minutes. Morrigan made some smart aleck comments, Flemeth upbraided her, Morrigan felt guilty and apologized. The revered mother could take lessons in wielding guilt from Flemeth, Alistair thought. Morrigan and Flemeth reconciled, and spoke to each other in gentler tones as they readied to part ways.

Malicefent turned to Flemeth, she had things she had to ask the woman before they left. Things she wanted to know, and the only time she had left to ask them was now, while Morrigan gathered her things. "About your magic…"

Flemeth snorted at her, "Looking for new spells? Secrets you think old Flemeth as cooked up over the years?" Flemeth continued with disdain at Malicefent, "Well they are of no use to **you** without years of practicing **my** ways. I am not like your Circle with its books, you see."

Malicefent bristled at this, "I learned the only way I was allowed. It was not **my** choice to be locked in the Tower with books as my only way to learn. Even with those limitations I am far more advanced than others at my level, and I have the cleanest, quickest Harrowing on record."

"I am aware of your powers, girl. I could feel the depth of them when I healed you, and I felt you reach for them when you woke up. And do not toss your Harrowing at me as if it were some accomplishment. We both know that it is nothing more than a weak test designed for weak mages. It may have held a surprise or two for you, but it was no real challenge of your powers, or do you disagree?"

"I do not disagree. Just some of what you know, could be of great use to us."

"You're quite right about that. And I am sending my daughter along with you. What you could learn in the time you have, she can teach you, unless you don't want to save the world from the blight and stay here with me. I wouldn't mind a replacement daughter to order around," Flemeth laughed.

Morrigan had reemerged, "Believe me, you do not want that," she said to Malicefent.

Flemeth saw the glint of defiance in Malicefent's eyes, "Yes, prove me wrong about what you can learn in the time you have. It is within you to do so, if you believe in yourself. If you come back one day, perhaps old Flemeth will tell you some of what you want to know. Wardens, I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this because you must succeed. You **will** bring her back to me unharmed," the meaning was clear, Flemeth did not need to speak her threat.

"We understand," Malicefent replied.

"Now, we are done and you will leave. I have breakfast to eat."

There was no more to be said, the Grey Wardens followed Morrigan north, out of the Korcari Wilds.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I wanted to do a chapter on some interactions in Lothering. This chapter started to get a little long, so Lothering will be wrapped up in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to go through every stop in the game_, _I just felt like this was just something that went in this story. I did change some things from what happened in game (that belongs to Bioware, I own nothing), but that's one of the nice things about writing, as the author you are the puppet master who pulls the strings and you can make them dance any way you want. :)_

_

* * *

_

They walked in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts. Morrigan was content with the silence, while she was happy to be out of the Wilds this wasn't how she had wanted it to happen. Alistair was mourning the loss of Duncan, and his fellow Grey Wardens. Malicefent had lost interest in her games of coquettish flirtations, and found herself mourning the loss of Duncan as well. Anything else she had lost was long ago and now she walked with virtual strangers, and all she owned she wore on her back. Before the last few days, before Ostagar, Malicefent wasn't bothered by being alone, truth be told she still wasn't. For some reason that didn't quite make sense to her she felt lonely. Isolated.

* * *

When they finally reached Lothering, they had one more in their party. The mabari hound that Malicefent helped at Ostagar evaded the darkspawn somehow, and found her. Seeing the dog surprisingly lifted Malicefent from her sullen thoughts. Alistair explained what imprinting was, and that the dog was hers now. She named him Tyr, and explained it was after the God of War to a people on a mythical world that she had once read about in the Tower library. Alistair approved of the name and was happy to have the dog along. Morrigan huffed and was disgusted that the animal would be traveling with them.

* * *

Lothering itself was overrun with refugees from the south. What they could hope to find here Malicefent wasn't sure, but just to stop and rest their feet a moment while they had some food and drink would be enough. If there was any food left to be had in the crowded village.

Alistair, not being able to decide where they should go first, left it up to Malicefent. Morrigan of course had her comments on that front. Malicefent thought they should head for Redcliffe as soon as they got some food and news. A templar turning away refugees trying to cram into the already overcrowded village, instructed the Grey Wardens to seek out Ser Bryant in the chantry for any information they may need.

Not far outside the chantry they came across a man in the midst of an argument with a Chantry priest. The Chantry priest looked frazzled. Malicefent just had to move ever so closer to find the source of the priest's dismay, which also happened to be Malicefent's amusement. Maybe it was her mage's robes, added to the common knowledge of the constant tensions between the Chantry and the Circle that gave the man, arguing with the priest, some hope that she would take his side. Whatever the reason, Malicefent was happy to help.

The man was a merchant. The trouble was the priest taking issue with the merchant's prices. Morrigan felt it was only survival of the fittest, and if the Chantry had the chance they would do the same. Malicefent agreed with this and told the priest so. The merchant offered Malicefent one hundred silver to make the priest go away.

The priest became even more frazzled. Malicefent recognized the setting for one of her favorite games, she didn't need a Rod of Fire this time – she didn't need anything. This time it was for pure amusement. The priest was so far at the end of her rope it really wouldn't take much to push the priest to the end of it.

Malicefent stated her reinforcement of the merchant's right to set his own prices as he wished – there was the push.

Switching between angrily yelling at the merchant, and angrily yelling in disbelief at Malicefent, the priest spluttered on about how indecent the merchant was, and how she couldn't believe Malicefent was doing his bidding. The merchant had offered her one hundred silvers to make his problems go away, she would have done it for free. The merchant didn't need to know that though, especially not when they needed the money so badly. And really, she felt, there are worse things to get paid for than your own amusement.

"Can you make me a better offer sister?" Malicefent asked the priest.

And there was no more rope left.

"Fine," the priest spat, then making her voice as cold and hard as she could," May your heartlessness bring you exactly what you deserve."

Malicefent was having a fine time, her voice cheery and light she replied, "Absolutely. Off you go."

The priest stormed off. If it would have been possible, smoke would have poured from her ears and nostrils.

"A fine sentiment, if I've ever heard one," Morrigan said, amusement lacing her voice, she was enjoying this as much as Malicefent was.

Alistair seemed to disagree, even though he hadn't said anything until now. His voice took on Morrigan's usual tone, "You're so nice. I bet you make allies everywhere you go." Malicefent and Morrigan exchanged a little chuckle at this.

Malicefent's stomach growled, reminding her how long it had been since she had last eaten. "Change of plans now that we have a little coin. Before we head to the chantry let's get what food we find, while we can find it," she suggested. "The last thing to go into my stomach was darkspawn blood…"

"**Ahem!"** Alistair cleared his throat and was pointing, not too subtly, at Morrigan.

"The Joining you Grey Wardens must go through is not unknown to me. I may not recall the exact words, but I do know why it's kept a secret," Morrigan's tone was that of a parent speaking to a child who should know better.

"What? But that's a secret! How can you possibly know that?" Alistair asked in all surprise.

"The same way I was able to follow you through the Wilds. The same way you did not notice me when you searched the ruins. And the same way mother saved you."

"You sneaky…witch! The Joining is only to be known the Grey Wardens. Who have you told? If this hurts the order then you'll…you'll be in a lot of trouble! A lot, a lot of trouble!"

"Alistair, as eloquent as ever I see. I have told no one. What purpose would that serve me? How would it serve me or anyone to see the Grey Wardens undone? Who would stop the darkspawn then? Your secret ritual is safe, and so shall it remain." Morrigan's tone was so imperious that Malicefent thought Morrigan could easily surpass the queen when came to condescension.

"It better," Alistair replied, pouting slightly.

Malicefent placed a comforting hand on Alistair's shoulder, voice light with humor, "As I was saying – let's hurry before all the food is eaten."

* * *

The inn was busy, but there were tables open, there were even a couple bards preparing to play some music. Malicefent was in much better spirits than she had been in the morning. The thing with the priest and the merchant, then Morrigan and Alistair had been at it since Morrigan revealed what she knew of the Joining, they bickered all the way across the village to the inn. Malicefent found their constant jabs at each other quite entertaining. Their food was just bread, cheese, and some fruit that was beginning to wrinkle. They ordered three large mugs of ale to wash it down with - the ale was much cheaper than the wine. Surprisingly, Tyr was allowed in the common room. The proprietor, who was also the barkeep, was partial to the dog and gave him a beef bone on the house.

Malicefent found herself more hungry than she could ever remember being. It was like she was eating food for the first time in her life. Still, she decided she would probe Alistair about his secret past, around bites.

"So, Alistair, how did you come to be a Grey Warden?" Malicefent asked.

"You must have really taken a hit to the head to forget already – drink darkspawn blood, choke, pass out," he said flippantly.

To Malicefent's surprise she was more interested in her food than his answer, but she had been curious about his past since she met him. Just before she shoveled more food into her mouth, her tone indifferent, she said, "Fine. Don't answer then."

"Oh – don't be like that." Alistair sighed. "Let's see. I was in the Chantry before. I trained for many years to become a templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills."

That was an answer Malicefent wasn't expecting. She was so surprised she attempted to gasp. The gasp was not successful as she just took a swig of ale. Therefore the gasp resulted in her choking on said ale.

Alistair was beating on her back in an effort to help. "It's ok, I never hunted any actual mages. I joined the Grey Wardens before I took my sacramental vows." Malicefent's choking and Alistair's attempt to help were drawing quite a bit of attention. Morrigan was contented to sit back and watch the show. Finally, Malicefent's coughing began to subside. "It's ok. She's ok, just can't handle her ale," Alistair announced to the onlookers.

"Now I know why you've been avoiding that question, and why you don't like mages," her voice tremulous as she was still recovering.

"I like mages! Who said I didn't like mages? Well, maybe not sneaky ones from the swamp who spy on secret rituals," he gave a Morrigan a look to go with the comment. "It's for the best. I'm really not the Chantry type, if you haven't noticed," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I don't think I would have made a very good templar." Malicefent thought she knew why, but wanted to find out why he thought so, she raised her eyebrows in question…she was back at her food despite the choking. "I was only present at one Harrowing. I have to say I didn't have much interest in becoming a templar after what I saw – I don't know how anyone could get through that. The girl they tested…she had a demon put inside her, to see if she could resist…she couldn't. We had to end it…quickly."

"How long ago was this?"

"About five or six years ago, I think."

"That was Amla. Even as an apprentice I knew of the fighting between the first enchanter and the knight-commander, over it. I'm surprised all on the shores of Lake Calenhad didn't hear the fighting. I never found out why though. Alistair, that's not what a Harrowing is supposed to be. Mages are to go into the Fade and face the demon there…I wonder if…no…that would mean…"

Before Malicefent could finish her thoughts a group of soldiers, that had just came in, walked over to their table, "Well, look at what we have here boys. If it ain't the very traitors Teyrn Loghain sent us out to find."

There was no talking to the men. They were going to do their best to take the Wardens into custody and kill anyone who got in the way, or die trying. Malicefent was more than happy to oblige them on the last. Some chantry sister attempted to intervene, she was trying to prevent the inevitable fight. When the fighting started she actually stood with the Grey Wardens, and they needed her. They were outnumbered two to one. Those that could cleared out of the inn quickly. Those who weren't fortunate enough to be near the door, and that was most, huddled to walls.

With some effort the Wardens came out on top. The leader of the band of soldiers proved to be the toughest, but in the end he still begged for mercy. Malicefent wasn't inclined to give it to him. She was about to deal the fatal blow when the chantry sister stepped in again, this time begging for the man's life. That minute of interruption made Malicefent realize something. She was about to act in haste. While most of the people had turned back to their mugs and trenchers, with feigned interest now that the fighting seemed to be over, it would certainly go more in the Grey Wardens' favor if they were seen to spare Loghain's men. With a message to tell Loghain he'll have to do better, Malicefent sent the man running.

Hoping it would be the end of the interaction with this peculiar chantry sister, Malicefent thanked her for her help and set off for the chantry. Whatever else they hoped to accomplish in this village had better be done fast. But before Malicefent could even turn to set a foot towards the door the chantry sister was introducing herself. "I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering – or I was."

Malicefent gave a loud sigh, "You may call me Malicefent, if you must. Now I really must be going."

"Where are we going?"

"_I_ am going to wrap up some business."

"Oh, you're going to need all the help you can get, that's why I'm coming along."

"Why so eager to come with me?"

"The Maker told me to."

"Uh-huh."

This former sister, Leliana, went on to say she had a vision, and she knew it sounded crazy, but the Maker wanted the despair and darkness to end, and didn't want the people of Lothering to suffer. And in order for that to happen, she would have to go with Malicefent.

"You feel sorry for the people? Help them here. I don't need your Maker looking over my shoulder."

Leliana made a last entreaty, "But I…" she sighed heavily, "I will go, for now. It's not important that you believe what I say, only that you serve the Maker in the end. Think about it, please? That is all I ask." Then she walked out the door.

Malicefent, Alistair, and Morrigan were close behind the departure of Leliana. As they passed the bar the barkeep leaned over and said, "She's quiet. Comes in, drinks her wine and stares out the window. But never with anyone else from the chantry."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Malicefent replied dryly, her good mood ruined.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: This chapter isn't quite as long as it looks, there's a lot of dialogue so there's a lot of empty space. This was a really fun chapter to write, I tried to go with as much original dialogue as I could, but in some places I had to borrow from the game._

* * *

The chantry was just as crowded as the village. Ser Bryant was in the middle of the chantry, going over evacuation plans with some other templars. He had dark brown hair, and his eyes were just a shade lighter. He looked to be in his thirties, but with the stress of recent events it was hard to tell. His armor was scratched and dinged from battle. Ser Bryant was in charge after the bann had been conveniently called to Denerim by Teyrn Loghain. The bann had also conveniently taken all of his soldiers with him, abandoning Lothering. Now it was up to Ser Bryant to save these people, and should he fail the blame would fall on his shoulders.

"May I help you?"

"Could you tell us where we might find Ser Bryant?" Malicefent asked the knight in front of her.

"I am Ser Bryant, commander of Lothering's remaining templars. You don't look like refugees," he turned to Alistair, "are you one of Arl Eamon's knights?"

"My friend," Malicefent held her hand out in front of Alistair, "and I here are Grey Wardens. We're trying to find any news that might be of concern to us."

"I...see. There are some that would find that quite interesting."

"We've already been fortunate enough to meet several of them in Dane's Refuge. I dare say their manners were lacking."

Ser Bryant went on to explain that Loghain declared the Grey Wardens traitors, and were responsible for the king's death. Being the sensible man he was, Ser Bryant did not believe Loghain's lies, and surreptitiously offered them what help he could. The news only got worse from there. In addition to Loghain's lies he was set to declare himself king.

"What about the queen? Is she just going to let her father take the throne from her? That doesn't sound like her."

Ser Bryant suddenly looked years older than he had moments before. "At the moment, I do not care who takes the throne. Only fools fight over who owns the cottage while it burns down around them."

"We are seeking Arl Eamon's help, and you mentioned his knights. Why would his knights be here?"

"Arl Eamon is ill. The arlessa sent Redcliffe's knights on a quest to find the Ashes of Andraste to heal him. If Arl Eamon was able to intervene in Loghain's plans, perhaps things would not have gone this far," grief pinched Ser Bryant's face. "I suppose since you are a mage, I know of something else that will interest you." The look on Malicefent's face actually brought a smile to Ser Bryant's. "Don't look so surprised, I would be a poor templar if I couldn't tell that much."

Malicefent could feel her face turning red, "Of course." That shouldn't have been something she forgot, being as she spent most of her life in the Tower surrounded by templars.

"Do not get any ideas _templar_," Morrigan growled.

Sighing deeply Ser Bryant brushed Morrigan's comment aside. "I have no time to even think about such things right now. My concern is protecting these people. I see nothing threatening them other than the darkspawn."

Ser Bryant was proving to be a sensible man, certainly more sensible than any other templar Malicefent had met. "It's a pity Knight-Commander Greagoir doesn't think that way – it's a pity more templars aren't like you.

"Thank you, my lady." His face became grave, "As I was saying - I have heard word that the templars who watch over the Circle of Magi's tower have called for the Right of Annulment. Hopefully, I've heard wrong."

"But that means…"

"The Tower and every living soul within will be destroyed," Ser Bryant finished for her.

Malicefent couldn't believe it, of all the things she could have guessed would happen, this was not one. Greagoir was finally going to get his wish. He had his opening and he pounced. It would take some time and careful planning, but she was going to make him pay for all of his atrocities. Ser Bryant was looking at her with concern. "Do you know what happened for the knight-commander to call for the Right?"

"If he has, no I do not. I am sorry." Malicefent gave him a sympathetic nod in response. "I wish I had better news to give. I know what I've said is a lot to take in, but I must get back to the evacuation preparations. Before I do, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No…wait! Yes, there is one last thing. I had almost forgotten. Do you know a lay sister by the name Leliana?"

"Yes, she was quiet, but never quite fit in at the chantry. Last week she packed up and said she was leaving the chantry forever."

"I see. Thank you, Ser Bryant. I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

Ser Bryant bowed earnestly to them, "Travel safely, and may the Maker watch over you."

The Grey Wardens headed for the door. "Let's get out of this town as fast as we can," Malicefent said. "I think we need to head to the Circle Tower first. I know Arl Eamon is ill, but if Greagoir has called for the Right of Annulment, there could be precious little time."

In chorus Morrigan and Alistair added, "Agreed," then each looked at the other with suspicion as if this simultaneous statement was some sort of a crafty plan.

* * *

"First Ostagar and Duncan, now Arl Eamon is ill…" Alistair sighed heavily. They were crossing the chantry's courtyard.

"We'll get it all sorted, Alistair," Malicefent tried to reassure him.

"Yeah – you think?"

Malicefent nodded at him.

"If you're not going to fall on sword in grief, Alistair, then I propose we find some way to find some coin before we leave. We do not have so much that we can just walk away without it," Morrigan reminded them.

"As much I hate to say it, Morrigan is right," Alistair lamented.

Morrigan gave an exaggeratedly satisfied sigh and placed her right hand over her heart. "Was that as good for you, as it was for me?" She asked Alistair wistfully.

"No. Definitely, no." Water would have frozen at his tone.

Malicefent gave a little laugh. "Do you think the chantry board is open?"

"No – they wouldn't not with…" Alistair was saying as they rounded the wall where the chanter's board was located, "Huh. I can't believe it. Even with all this, they're still operating the board!"

"What else did you expect? It is the Chantry, after all," Morrigan chided.

"She's right again, Alistair." He groaned in misery. "Well, this looks easy enough. Should be quick, let's get it over with and be gone as soon as we can."

They took a circuitous route out of the village. One of the jobs was to deal with the bandit menace. Undoubtedly, the bandits would be watching the main passages that led in and out of the village. The group dispatched the bandits quickly and headed back to the chantry for their reward. At the village edge Malicefent stopped there was a…no, not a man…in a cage. What was he? She had seen this likeness before, but the name escaped her at the moment.

He saw her drawing closer in her examination. "Go away, human. I am not here for your amusement."

"So I gathered," Malicefent gestured to the cage he was in. "I have seen your people's likeness before."

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the qunari peoples."

"I am Malicefent. I am honored to meet you. I have read of the qunari strength and power. I was quite impressed"

"As you should be."

"Odd, I don't remember your people's modesty being mentioned," Malicefent said sarcastically.

"You mock me."

"I jest."

"I do not jest."

"You don't say – why…"

"I did. I just told you I do not jest."

"Right, moving on. Why are you in there?"

"I put myself in here."

"You chose to lock yourself away?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

"Yes, you did…"

"Then why did you ask again? I thought I would die soon enough, but my death cannot come fast enough if this is what I must endure."

Malicefent gave an exasperated sigh. "Stop, interrupting me…"

"Then speak clearly."

"… I would if you would stop interrupting me!" Malicefent gave him a challenging single eyebrow raise and made sparks dance across her fingertips. When Sten said nothing else, she continued. "What I meant was, did you say you put yourself in there through your actions, or did you actually walk into the cage and shut the door?"

"If that is what you meant, why did you not ask me that in the first place?"

Malicefent bowed her head, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is what your Chantry does, Alistair. A proud, powerful creature trapped as prey for the darkspawn," Morrigan stated. "If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake."

Alistair's scoffed, "Huh! Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage," Morrigan put it as if this should be an obvious fact.

"Yes, **that's** what I would have expected," Alistair's tone was bland.

"My friend here makes a good point. We do need skilled help," Malicefent informed Sten.

"That is obvious. What help do you seek?"

"Alistair and I are Grey Wardens, we must defend the land and end the Blight."

"Surprising."

"That we're Grey Wardens?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill…though I suppose not every legend is true."

Malicefent shot a tiny bolt of lightening at the qunari's thigh.

"Vashedan!"

"I will see to it the revered mother lets you free."

"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

* * *

As they walked across the village, Tyr took off. "Hey – where are you going?" Malicefent called after him for all the good it would do.

Alistair's voice took on the compassionate tone Malicefent had heard at Ostagar, and the morning after in the Wilds. "Eaten alive by darkspawn? That's cruel, even for the revered mother."

"I will free him regardless of what the revered mother has to say," Malicefent would make this happen, one way or another. Just then Tyr ran back up to her with what was left of a chocolate cake in his mouth. "You just found this did you?" He gave a happy bark. "I'm still full from earlier, why don't you just finish it off while we take care of this?" He gave another happy bark and settled down to enjoy the rest of his cake. "If you finish before we get back, see if you can find me a better staff."

Back inside the chantry Alistair suggested Malicefent ask the revered mother about Leliana, "She might be crazy, but it would be interesting to see the revered mother's take on it."

"I don't see why it matters, she's gone. But the response would be interesting. It will be a good warm up anyway, it's probably not best to launch directly into freeing the prisoner or else."

"Yes, tact is usually good."

As they were nearing the revered mother's office chambers Alistair spotted someone he recognized. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up. That knight there is Ser Donnall, one of Arl Eamon's men. I want to talk to him, see if he has information that can help us…or Eamon." Malicefent gave a quick nod in response.

* * *

"Revered Mother?"

"Yes, have you come to make a donation? Thirty silvers is the usual amount."

Malicefent looked at Morrigan, the look said can you believe her? "No, I'm sorry I do not have money to give."

"I am sure the Maker will forgive you as long as you are devoted to him, and help when you are able."

"Yes," Malicefent's tone was dry, she wasn't sure she had the patience for this. "I wanted to ask you about a lay sister, Leliana?"

"She is not with the chantry anymore, she's off in her own world. She mentioned something about visions, and a great destiny that would take her away. She did not want to hear that most often we serve the Maker in small kindnesses, not grand gestures. It is her fault now that she chooses to pursue her own foolishness, and not the path of the Maker the chantry has laid before her."

"Indeed." The revered mother didn't seem to pick up on the note enhanced sarcasm in Malicefent's voice, Malicefent thought – _she probably can't hear it over her own of self-righteousness._ Listening to this woman, Malicefent also began to think maybe she had been too hasty with Leliana's dismissal at the inn earlier. If Leliana was someone the revered mother disliked, then Leliana was someone Malicefent wanted on her side.

"With Andraste's guidance, she is already traveling north, out of the darkspawn's reach," the revered mother added with her best look of pious sincerity. It was almost more that Malicefent could stand.

Donning an insincere smile, and a bit of forced pleasantness in her tone, "Might I inquire about the caged qunari?"

"Horrible beast that he is," the revered mother said with disgust. "What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you would release him into my custody? I am Grey Warden and I am I need of assistance."

"And what if you cannot control him? His next victim's would be on your hands, and mine for allowing him to go with you. No, I cannot allow it."

"Be reasonable, Revered Mother. There is a Blight to stop."

"Be reasonable? You are the one who wants me to release a vicious killer, despite what the consequences might be!"

Malicefent was almost out of patience with this pigheaded woman. "If it even appears like he will lose control, I will kill him myself."

"You ask me to let a murderer go, and if he may commit murder again to allow you to murder him?" The revered mother was affronted by this.

"He is going to die in that cage! What difference does it make?"

"No, I will not free him."

Malicefent's voice was full of scorn, "No? I am sure this conversation would have gone much differently had I been able to make a generous donation to your _chantry._"

"How dare you! Leave at once."

"It seems she does not care to hear the truth," Morrigan said in her imperious tone.

"You will give me that key, or I will take it from you!" Malicefent was out of patience, and this time it was tiny flames that licked across her fingers.

Morrigan giggled like a girl and clapped her hands together, she was delighted with the turn this conversation was taking, "Now we threaten priests? How fun!"

It was also this moment that Alistair rejoined them, "Whoa! Whoa! Let's not get out of hand, here!" He tossed a very disapproving look at Malicefent.

"What is the meaning of this! You would threaten me with violence?" Fear tinged the revered mother's voice. That her templars didn't come running in was either evidence they hadn't heard, or how disliked this revered mother was.

Alistair pleaded with the revered mother, trying to placate her. "Your Reverence, please…we are on an important mission. Let us take the qunari off your hands, I beg you!"

"I see. And if not, I am to be assaulted? Is this what we have come to?"

"No, your Reverence." Alistair gave Malicefent a nasty look, "I will not allow that to happen," his tone said he would keep this promise if Malicefent or Morrigan tried anything.

The fear left the revered mother's voice once she realized she was safe, her tone turned imperious – though her condescension fell short of Morrigan's, "I have more important matters to concern me. Here…take the key to the creature's cage and begone! Do not return."

Alistair and Malicefent were both in a foul mood as they rushed out of the chantry, Morrigan was still amused.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Alistair yelled at Malicefent once they were clear of the chantry grounds.

"Ha! It worked! And give me a break, considering everything I think I did quite well before I reached the end of my patience! First, it was the mess at the Tower and losing my night with Cullen. After trudging through the swamps, it was the Joining and losing Daveth. Then there was losing Cailan and near everything at Ostagar. I mean it has just been non-stop for the last several days!"

They were just at the foot of the bridge. "What?" Alistair shrieked, grasping Malicefent's arm and spinning her to face him, "Are you saying you and the king – you couldn't have!"

"Calm down, _Ser Templar_. Nothing happened. It was just wishful thinking on my part. The closest anything came to happening with King Cailan was – at least I think he was about to compliment me at the meeting. Even that never happened, because Loghain interrupted!" Malicefent's voice steadily rose as she spoke.

"Do you have no control over yourself?" He asked her in disbelief.

She looked at Alistair's hand on her arm, a dark look covered her face as she looked up at his, one corner of her mouth curled up in a shameless smile. Her comment was pointed. "A lot of women wouldn't be able to show such control with a man who looked like King Cailan, for so few men are fortunate enough to be blessed with such looks, and a kind demeanor." She kept her eyes locked on Alistair's - daring him.

He let go of her arm, forced his tone to be even, "I'm done with this conversation. We have a long way to travel and not much time to do it in." Then he resumed the walk back to Sten's cage. Malicefent and Morrigan were just a few steps behind him, they exchanged wicked smiles over what had just transpired.

* * *

Without a word Malicefent opened the door of the cage.

"I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement," Sten informed them.

Malicefent gave him a curt nod. "Very good."

"May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Alistair tossed out.

* * *

Malicefent was wondering where Tyr went, she was sure where ever he was he would find her again, but she would like to know he was safe. She found him sitting beside the Imperial Highway, waiting for her…with Leliana.

"Oh, hello again! So will you let me help? Will you let me come?"

"Sure, if you promise to stop talking."

"Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise! And here – I think your dog wanted you to have this."

Leliana handed Malicefent a quite nice staff, "Tyr. His name's Tyr, and you're still talking." Leliana just smiled at Malicefent, Malicefent rolled her eyes and set a good pace out of Lothering, rubbing Tyr's ears and whispering "good boy" at him as they walked.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: It's still Wednesday here, so I made I self-imposed deadline! I think I got all the typos I this chapter, mostly it was forgotten words due to being incredibly busy and insanely tired, lately. If you find any typos, or a where a missing word should be, please let me know. :) This is just a nice, light little chapter in the camp._

_

* * *

_

"Bad dreams, huh?"

Malicefent woke up thrashing and screaming, when she propped herself up on her elbows, she heard Alistair's voice. She was surprised to find him sitting nearby, considering yesterday's events. Thinking of yesterday brought her to a grim realization. It appeared she would no longer be able to influence others' dreams. After they had made camp and settled in for the night, all Malicefent wanted was some comfort. Fishing a little container of lyrium dust out of her pack she decided she would "visit" Cullen. What happened couldn't have been further from her intentions. It was worse than what she saw at the Joining. Vast hordes of darkspawn crawled through the dark carrying torches, their numbers making the ones at Ostagar the equivalent of throwing a bucket of water into the ocean. She could hear them, smell them…then it turned and faced her - the archdemon was looking right at her. It roared, and the roar sounded like a thousand voices screaming from its belly that were synchronous with its own voice. It belched noxious flames.

"Yes, I was dreaming I was trapped in close quarters with templars who talked incessantly," she made her voice light so he would know she was joking with him.

"That is horrible. It's a wonder you didn't go mad."

"Was I making that much noise?"

"I'm sure the Orlesians couldn't hear you over the Frostbacks. I heard you and thought I should tell you when you when you woke up…part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. I'm betting that's what your dream really was – hearing them."

"Yeah."

"You see, when the archdemon 'talks' to the horde, we feel it just the way they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

"Why didn't Duncan tell the king that?"

"He did. He said he felt the archdemon's presence. Everyone assumed he was just guessing."

"I guess it wouldn't have helped if he explained how he knew. Duncan was smart, of course he would have told them that if it would have helped."

"People tend to react badly when you tell them you can hear the darkspawn talking in your dreams. At best they write it off as too long on the battle lines. Eventually you'll be able to block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't and I hope I never do."

Malicefent watched Alistair sitting by the fire, half of him in shadow, half of him bathed in light. The symbolism of this was not lost on her. He sat with one arm resting across a raised knee. She watched the firelight light play across his finely chiseled features - his was a face she could never get tired of looking at. It seemed she was feeling like herself again when she found herself wishing he felt differently about mages, but they were going to be spending a lot of time together and she would do her best to change his mind.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Some Grey Wardens experience….umm…._growths._ But I'm sure you'll be fine, if you do notice anything unusual though, you should definitely tell me about it right away, just to be safe."

"Are you sure you shouldn't check now?"

"_If_ they show up, it usually takes a few months, but if you feel it's absolutely necessary feel free to strip down right here next to the fire in front of everyone." She looked at him in mock surprise. "What? How else am I supposed to see? The fire is the only light we have."

"You could…feel…"

"You have to look for the dark green spots first, by the time you can feel them it's too late," Alistair punctuated this by hanging his head and sighing regretfully.

Malicefent gave him a little laugh. She considered him a friend, wanted him to be more, needed him to get through this Blight. She had to make sure everything was smoothed over. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Alistair. I know this hasn't been easy on you either."

"It's not entirely your fault. Threatening the revered mother did hit a nerve with me, but I could have responded better."

"You do know I wouldn't have really hurt her?"

"I don't know…I mean there was what happened with Sten and the lightning and his leg…"

"Ok, that stung a little."

"According to him it did," he gave her a little smile.

"Oh har, you are so funny."

"That's what all the ladies say…unfortunately."

She gave him a smile back. "So how did Duncan manage to get you away from the chantry? Usually, once they've sunk the templar hooks in they don't let go."

"Duncan threatened to conscript me if the revered mother didn't let me go. She really fought with him over my leaving the Chantry, I still have no idea why."

"Maybe she had some late night 'prayer sessions' in store for you," Malicefent raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, Maker! That thought alone is enough to force a man to be celibate the rest of his life. I can't believe you said that – you have a sick mind, you know that?" She gave him a different kind of wicked grin this time, one that said _you have no idea_. Alistair gave her a halfhearted eye roll and shake of the head in response. "If it wasn't for Duncan…" Alistair tried to make it light, but the pain of loss was still too fresh, the lightheartedness of the moment was gone. "I'm sorry. Duncan was a good man, he deserved better. He told me this day would come. I…I should have been better prepared."

"He was a good man. In the short time I knew him he made such a difference in the world as I knew it. I wish I could have had more time with him."

"I want to do something for him after this – give him a proper burial."

"We'll make sure it happens."

Alistair nodded. "Since you're up now, we should get going. When I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you about the dreams." He paused second, looked her in the eye, "It was scary at first for me, too."

Malicefent watched him walk away to start packing what few things he had, what few things any of them had, then she set off to tell the others to break camp. She went to the dwarf merchant, Bodhan, and his son Sandal, first since they had the most to pack. Malicefent and her companions had saved the merchant and his son after they left Lothering. The two dwarves were under attack from darkspawn and a blood mage. Figuring if they had to travel in a Blight it was best to do it with Grey Wardens, the dwarves had joined them.

Malicefent went over to Sten, not only to tell him they were breaking camp, but to get some things straight. He complained about the stop, she ignored that and told him she needed to know she could trust him at her back. He gave her his word that he would have her back. She tried to get some more out of him, but he simply was not going to talk. He only had more complaints to add about not finding darkspawn to kill.

Morrigan was somewhat reclusive and made her spot at the edge of the camp. The conversation there was considerably friendlier.

"How goes it with your fellow Warden?"

"Melancholy when he's not joking."

"It seems you have made up over the spat yesterday."

"It seemed the right thing to do," Malicefent looked back over her shoulder at Alistair.

"That one will never get over his prejudices enough for anything more than friendship to happen. If I'm wrong, you two are simply too different for him to handle it. He would save the priests in the chantry, you would be the one still casting fire spells to make sure it burned entirely."

Malicefent gave a genuine laugh at this. "Come on, we're breaking camp. Early Warden gets the darkspawn!"

"I should cast a silencing spell on you for that!" Morrigan called after Malicefent.

Malicefent's last stop was Leliana, she would get Tyr when they started for the road, Malicefent didn't want to interrupt his happy digging.

"Leliana, I need to talk to you."

"Well, here I am."

"Yes. Anyway – let's talk about this vision of yours."

"I knew this would come up before long. I don't know how to explain it, but I had a dream…"

"You said you had a vision."

"Yes, well it was a vision, it came to me in a dream." Leliana told Malicefent about the impenetrable darkness, the terrible noise, and the rose blooming on the dead bush that she found when she awoke.

"It sounds likes you somehow heard the archdemon. If had to guess I'd say you saw the Blight and us defeating it."

"You are very confident. I like that. There is so much beauty in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours everything? That is why I must come with you, of course I knew you were coming. That is why I was waiting for you in Lothering when I could have fled to safety, as temporary as that safety may have been."

"You said you heard that noise, you don't hear voices do you?"

"That was different. I was asleep when I heard that. I'm usually awake when the voices speak to me," Leliana said in all earnestness.

Malicefent just stared her.

Unable to stifle it any longer, Leliana burst into giggles. "You should see your face! No, I don't hear voices apart from when actual people speak to me."

In spite of herself, Malicefent found herself fighting a smile at Leliana.

Malicefent picked up her pack, whistled for Tyr and set her feet towards the Circle Tower. She couldn't believe she was going back, she had just gotten out.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I meant to have a bit more Circle Tower fighting in this chapter, but I really got into the dialogue between Greagior and Malicefent. Next chapter: Tower fighting! Conversation with Leliana!_

* * *

Alistair and Leliana fell into step beside one another as they chatted about various things, Sten preferred to walk silently with Tyr, Morrigan and Malicefent walked together speaking of magics, and the merchants brought up the rear.

"We did not see you at the ruins when we searched, yet you were there. You say that this same method allowed you to watch the Joining, and how Flemeth rescued us – by turning into a giant bird. You are a shapechanger then?"

"Yes, I am. As you can imagine it can be quite handy at times, such as your rescue from the top of the tower, or watching secret rituals," Morrigan answered Malicefent.

"Could you teach me to become a shapechanger?"

Morrigan thought a moment, "Perhaps, in time. You have the talent for it, but 'tis a skill of Flemeth's, taught over many years in the Wilds."

"Please, call me Mali. Only a few have ever called me that, but I was very close to them. Tell me, what all shapes can you change into?"

"Any animal you can imagine, Mali." Morrigan smiled at Malicefent when she said "Mali." "Obviously, the larger and more complex an animal is, the more time it would take to learn, especially if one is not able to study the creature, learn to move as it does, think as it does. Without that it's nearly impossible, but one could learn with enough time and patience. For example, even with study birds are difficult, if you are to master flying and not simply hop along the ground waiting to be eaten by a cat."

"You can't shift into human form then?"

"Why would I? I am already human, I learn nothing."

"One could earn quite a bit by changing into somebody else."

"One could also cause quite a lot of trouble."

"One could also have quite a lot of fun, or help people…and potentially cause trouble," a mischievous smile played on Malicefent's lips.

Morrigan smiled back, "There is no way to do it that I know of, and I do not think I would try if I did know how. Why do you ask?" Morrigan's smile turned into a suspiciously curious sidelong glance at her friend.

Morrigan's smile only got bigger, "Just curious is all."

"Indeed."

The two mages walked beside each other entertaining their own thoughts for several minutes, when Malicefent broke their reverie. "Morrigan, there's something else I've been to ask you."

"Then ask. I am all ears."

"Do you think you could make me clothing like yours?"

Morrigan's eyes narrowed, "If you are mocking me…"

Malicefent was quick to explain, in an effort to avoid hard feelings that may hinder their new camaraderie. "No! No, not at all. It's just that all my clothing has always covered me from neck to foot, and I've seen the attention men give you…I want to be looked at that way."

"I wear this, because this is what I am used to, and I do not care who looks or what they think. Not to garner attention."

"I know. I never had any question about that. I've just noticed the pleasant…side effect your clothing grants. Even Alistair looks, despite what he may say."

"Well then, we shall have to see what we can do for you." The mischievous smile returned, this time it played on both their faces.

* * *

It was night when they arrived at Lake Calenhad. Deciding that making camp nearby would be more affordable than the inn, and Bodhan would be better able to keep an eye on his wares, the fighters went on to the Circle Tower while Bodhan and Sandal sought out a secure location to make camp. There they would wait for the rest of the group to return. The merchants were to wait no longer than three days, if none of the fighters returned by then, then the merchants were on their own once more.

Malicefent stopped at the top of the hill. She looked out over Lake Calenhad, at the ruins of the once ornate bridge that used to connect the island the Tower sat on, to the land surrounding it. Malicefent looked at the Tower. She had seen its beauty the day she left, when it stood in the bright morning sun. Now Tower seemed to manifest itself to match her dread. The moon shone in the sky, illuminating everything with its pale white light, everything but the Tower which stood as a darkened spire against the sky. She had dreamt of being free of the Tower, a dream that was achieved when she joined the Grey Wardens. She knew she would have to go back one day if she was to achieve the goal of more autonomy for the Circle, but she never suspected she would have to return less than two weeks after she left.

Leliana saw the same thing Malicefent saw. "It's as if the Maker himself were sending us a message, with the moon representing his light, hanging just above the Tower. Yet, the Tower is enrobed in a darkness. Our mission is clear, no?"

Malicefent rolled her eyes and walked down the hill to the docks.

"You! You're not looking to get across to the Tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let **anyone** pass!" A templar on the docks yelled at them.

"Who are you? Where is the ferryman?"

"I am the ferryman now. I am also the authorized person appointed to stop all unauthorized access to the Circle Tower, and **you** are unauthorized so **you** will not be accessing the Tower."

"Obviously, you were picked for you brilliance," Malicefent's tone was so dry she could have used sand to moisten her mouth.

"That and my excellent physique."

Malicefent turned slightly, just enough to direct her comment to Leliana who was standing nearby, "If there was a Maker, I would not have to deal with idiots like this." Leliana gave a little giggle, Malicefent gave her what was becoming a standard eye roll response. Malicefent directed her attention back to the templar turned ferryman. "I am a Grey Warden, I have business at the Tower that does not require your permission."

"Authorization," the templar corrected, putting his noise in the air like he were some kind of royalty. "Prove you're a Grey Warden."

"The only proof you will receive is that I've reached the end of my patience with you." Malicefent began moving her hands in a rhythmic motion above her as she chanted. Clouds began to swirl out and up from the templar's feet.

"Look, I'm just trying to do my job! Stop that! I'll take you! I'll take you!" Malicefent stopped casting. The templar breathed a visible sigh of relief then informed them, "The boat can hold only four of you though."

Malicefent tried to glare hard enough at the templar to make his head explode, when it didn't she noted that she must work on that later. ""If you were a better templar, you should have been able to stop me yourself," the templar reddened at this comment. "Sten, Alistair, Morrigan, come with me. Leliana you take Tyr back to camp and wait with Bodhan and Sandal."

"But…" she sighed, "Ok, but eventually you will have take me somewhere with you."

Stepping into the boat Morrigan couldn't help but to comment on the phallic appearance of the Tower. This brought a small, single laugh from Malicefent.

* * *

As usual Greagior was barking orders when Malicefent entered the Tower. This was going to get more difficult than necessary. He didn't waste any time _greeting_ Malicefent. "Well, look who's back. A proper Grey Warden now, are we? Glad you're not dead."

Malicefent laughed sardonically, "Truly?"

Greagior snarled, "Perhaps. Regardless, our situation doesn't involve you, **Grey Warden**."

Malicefent was quite enjoying this, she no longer had to be at the mercy of Greagior's power, and she was not about to let him forget that. "As a **Grey Warden**, I have a right to know what is happening."

Greagior paced. "Then I shall speak plainly. The Tower is no longer under our control."

"Which I'm sure galls you to end."

Greagior ignored this comment. "Abominations and demons stalk the Towers halls. We were too complacent. First Jowan, now this." He stepped close to Malicefent, using her to block his face as he blatantly cast his eyes between her chest and her face. He lowered his voice slightly, "Don't think I've forgotten…your role in Jowan's escape, _Mali_."

"You're still on about that, are you? It was made clear enough to you that I was doing as I was told. We're all adults here Greagior, let's be honest about why you really won't let that situation go."

Greagior wasn't as shielded from the sight of Malicefent's companions as he thought. Sten saw the look Greagior had given her. Surely, the rest of them could decipher the meaning of his words, just by the tone alone. Nostrils flaring, Sten flexed his giant hand into a fist.

Greagior stepped back, quickly looked away, tried to sound righteous. "I suppose I cannot fault you for following orders. Irving could have done more to prevent what happened. It set a dangerous precedent. I should have been more vigilant…and urged Irving to be more wary. I can only hope that someday Jowan gets what he deserves. But right now I have other pressing concerns."

"Sounds like the _templars_ haven't been doing their job."

"My men did what they could, but it wasn't enough," he sounded a tad defensive. "They took us by surprise. We were prepared for one or two abominations – not the horde that fell upon us."

"Well, why didn't you just rally your men and use your might to kill them all?"

"I would destroy the Tower, raze it to the ground, but I cannot risk more of my men. The doors remain shut and they will protect us for now."

"I'm sure you would like nothing more than to raze the Tower. Do you not think there are mages inside who could still be alive, and that the only reason the doors have held?"

"They have held thus far because they were built to withstand against this very situation. It gives me time I needed to send to Denerim for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

"And then you'll finally get one of your wishes, to see the Circle of Ferelden destroyed."

"The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what." Alistair was trying to placate Malicefent, but it only served to raise her ire.

"And you told me you didn't see how anyone could become a templar after what you saw," Malicefent spat at him. "Now you seem to have gotten over that and would go in there and kill everything you come across, without making an effort to save the innocent. Do you remember what Duncan said to you when we told him about meeting Morrigan and her mother in the Wilds? What do you think he would say to you about _this_? Do you think that is what he meant by last his last words, when he said 'Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title.' Do you think _this_ is what he meant? Do you think _this_ is worthy of what Duncan held so dear?" Malicefent snarled at him. Her words hit harder than she intended, but she did not regret it. Alistair looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

"You should listen to your friend. There is no alternative. Everything in the Tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again," Greagior said, putting his nose in the air just as the templar at the docks had done.

"The mages are not defenseless. Some still live." Malicefent tried to drive this point into Greagior, and Alistair's thick skulls as though her words were nails, and her voice the hammer.

"If they are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them."

Malicefent exaggerated the sarcasm in her voice, "Oh, that would go against your very belief Greagior. That all mages are walking evil just waiting to happen."

He finally looked at her again, his tone sounding…regretful? Malicefent couldn't be sure, for it was something she would ever expect from this man. "No one could survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find…nothing."

"You shut them all in without trying?"

"And what was I to do? Leave the door open as the abominations poured out?"

Alistair found the nerve to speak again. "He…he's right. All the Circles have doors like these, to prevent abominations from…" he caught Malicefent glaring at him, and looked at feet as finished his sentence, "…from getting loose."

She turned her glare back to Greagior. "Enough. Open the doors. We are going in, but I want something from you first Greagior." He looked a question at her. "If I help you deal with the Circle, will you lend me aid against the Blight?"

"If by some miracle, you destroy the abominations, yes – the templars will join your army. A word of warning, once you cross the threshold, the doors will be barred and not opened until all abominations have been destroyed, and I have proof. The only proof I will accept is the first enchanter standing before me."

"And if Irving is dead, but we've killed all the abominations and returned with innocent survivors?"

"If Irving has fallen…then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed."

It was Malicefent's turn to lean in close, "You bastard." She marched to the massive doors. "Open the doors!" She commanded, in voice so large that it could scarcely be believed it came from one so small.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Sorry for the late update. I had to have a couple of minor surgical procedures on my legs in the past week, to correct some circulation issues. The procedures left me a little sore and stiff for a couple days afterward, and as most of us know, the world doesn't slow down just because you're not feeling 100%. So that left me trying to make up work for the two days I lost, and making it up slowly, which means the story got shoved back a bit. I'm fairly confident the next chapter will be up on Sunday. I know I said a conversation with Leliana would be in this chapter, but it didn't work out that way, it will happen in the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter I plan to wrap up the Fade sequence in a paragraph or two so we can move on and wrap up the tower altogether. I didn't really want to return to the tower so soon after Malicefent's leaving, but it made the most sense to me that she would do so when she learned of its impending doom. After this trip to the tower, there will be no returning to it. One last thing, you will notice Morrigan is with the group, making five members. Well you see once you're in the tower you can't leave, the templars won't let you out. And Morrigan's choices being stay behind with the group of children and what she would view as ineffectual mages, or going on with the Warden, she would most likely go with the Warden because she's made a commitment and she's a chick who digs action. And as I said before I'm the puppet master in the universe of my story and I will make them dance as I wish so nyah. ;p~ _

* * *

Malicefent led the group confidently using her intimate knowledge of the lower levels of the Tower. They passed her old apprentice quarters, like all the other quarters they had passed so far, they were empty. Some furniture was shoved aside here and there, and more markedly were the piles of filth that increased in number as they slowly worked their way deeper into the Tower. They saw no one, not even a corpse, at least not until they entered the vestibule where the infamous stand off with Jowan had been.

Malicefent looked at Alistair, smugly. "I told you there were mages in here keeping the abominations from coming through those doors." Wynne stood before them with three other mages and a group of children. Wynne was casting a shimmering blue barrier across the doorway at the opposite end of the room.

Wynne noticed the arrivals. "You? You've returned to the Tower? Why did the templars let you through?" Everyone knew how Malicefent felt about being free of the Tower, to see her back, especially so soon surprised Wynne quite a bit. Worry also filled the older mage, she could think of no reason that the templars would let someone in that didn't involve the death of those trapped inside. Wynne knew what the barred doors meant.

"Greagoir has sent for the Right, and despite my desire to be free I cannot let the Circle be wiped out, so here I am. I convinced the knight-commander to allow me in to look for survivors and stay the Annulment." The confirmation of this news garnered several gasps and more than one pair of wide eyes. Malicefent surveyed the faces of the others, she could tell by their expressions that even the children understood what this meant. She recognized the mage standing next to Wynne, it was the same woman who had been sent to summon Malicefent for her Harrowing. Petra was her name, she had obviously passed her Harrowing in the time Malicefent had been gone as she stood there in mages robes. Malicefent only recognized one of the two other mages, and then she only recognized the woman because of her voice more than her face. It was the apprentice from chapel who thought magic evil and wanted to be made tranquil, judging by her apprentice robes that verdict was still in the balance. The woman was off to the side muttering about how the mages' deserved this for their wickedness and the templars' swords would be the mercy that could save them.

Wynne looked resigned. "I feared they would send for it, but what choice did Greagoir have? He thinks the Circle beyond hope and assumes we are all dead. We are trapped but we have survived. If they invoke the Right we will not be able to stand against them."

"Greagoir had the choice to help. He had the choice to make more of an effort than he did. I told him there must be mages alive in here or the abominations would have been through the doors already. He did not want to hear it. You survived Ostagar, Wynne. Yet you seem ready to accept your fate at the hands of the templars – I don't understand."

"It is their job, I accept that, however that doesn't mean I would go down without a fight. But you're being here means there is still hope yet, however small that hope may be."

Malicefent frowned deeply. "Only if the first enchanter lives, Greagoir will only stop the Annulment if Irving stands before him. If we cannot produce the first enchanter, Greagoir will end the Circle of Ferelden."

"Then our path is laid before us, we must save Irving. Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable." Malicefent gave a loud "Ha!" at that last part. Wynne looked at her sternly as she continued. "I will dispel the barrier, Petra and the others should be able to keep the children safe."

As Wynne began the spell to deconstruct the barrier Morrigan rounded on Malicefent. "You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages? They allowed themselves to be corralled like mindless cattle. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it!"

"I was one of them not so long ago," Malicefent reminded her.

"And now you are not. You were determined to free yourself and you did."

"You know it's not as simple as that and how easily things could have been different."

"Yes, I could be here, had my mother not shielded me from the templars, so I am to show sympathy? My mother often said that things are the way they are, because they could not have been any other way. I always questioned this. Do what you wish. I care not."

"Your generosity knows no bounds, Morrigan."

"Do not patronize me, _Malicefent_," Morrigan's voice was low.

Alistair was grinning at this exchange. It took the focus of Malicefent's anger of him, and he was fairly sure she could take Morrigan, it was definitely a fight he wouldn't want to miss.

"The barrier is down. We can go now," Wynne informed them.

Before she walked through the doorway where the barrier had been, Malicefent told Morrigan they would finish their discussion later.

Walking down the halls and searching the rooms Malicefent quietly asked Wynne what had happened in the Tower. Wynne told Malicefent of the mage Uldred's betrayal. He survived Ostagar then rushed back to the Tower before anyone noticed he was missing. Once back at the tower he led his followers that remained there, in a revolt. Uldred tried to take over the Circle and it didn't work out as he had planned. Uldred was an extremely vocal Libertarian that pushed for complete autonomy for the Circle. Malicefent agreed with some of his points as one of her goals was for the Circle to at least be free of the Chantry, the rest of her views on the circle's autonomy weren't as radical as his. Thanks to the mess Uldred had made of things it would take nothing short of a miracle for her to achieve that now.

The search of the tower remained uneventful until they reached the apprentice library. Stepping into the room they saw the mangled body of a templar lying limp in the corner. When they stepped around a row of books they were confronted with a rage demon and several of the wraiths that the demon created out of the fallen corpses of mages and templars. From their talks Morrigan and Malicefent learned they both had an affinity for the entropy and primal schools of magic. Wynne used her talents as well, while she appeared to know some primal it was evident her strengths leaned more toward creation. Wynne alternated between inflicting damage and healing as needed, though any healing went to Alistair and Sten.

Alistair and Sten were doing an excellent job at keeping the demon and its minions engaged and away from the mages, but they were taking a beating in the process. Most of the beating was on Sten. Alistair was getting better at balancing his sword and shield tactics, his shield was becoming as much of a weapon as it was a protector against attacks. The big qunari, Sten, swung his huge two handed sword again and again. He swung with such force that even with the wide berth the mages had given the warriors they could feel the wind in their faces as his blade sliced through the air on its way to its intended target. Sten never missed his target, but without a shield for defense he was left open. Because the wraiths were resistant to the melee blows, Sten was taking quite a few hits, and it didn't help that their anger and frustration was feeding the rage demon's power.

Malicefent cast a paralysis spell on the wraiths, suspending them where they were as Sten and Alistair swung at them. Morrigan weakened their aggressors; then she and Malicefent wrapped the flaming rage demon in Winter's Grasp. Wynne cast a Stonefist at the frozen demon and shattered it. So went their battle through the rest of the library, and much the same through the rest of the Tower. The mages and the warriors worked well together. When a change in tactics was needed, without any discussion of fore planning Malicefent used her spells and Morrigan used the one school magic Malicefent had yet to learn. Morrigan would shift into a great spider or bear. Wynne would bolster the group with creation spells, and heal when needed. Though Wynne's pool of damaging spells wasn't as extensive as Malicefent's or Morrigan's, they hit harder. Alistair and Sten continued in keeping the attackers' attention, though one would slip by now and then neither warrior was afraid to throw himself in front of a demon to protect their companion. The warriors fought more valiantly than any in the tales Malicefent had ever read.

As they fought their way upwards they found more bodies, and less survivors than some of them had hoped for. Bodies charred beyond recognition and the mangled corpses of templars and mages littered the floors. Only six survivors were found so far that weren't blood mages. They encountered their first pair of blood mages not long after entering the second floor where the Senior Mage Quarters were located. One of the blood mages threw her hand up as she lay dying on the floor. "Please, please don't kill me. For the love of the Maker, mercy!"

Malicefent's lip twisted cruelly, "May your _Maker_ show you mercy, maleficar, for you will find none here." The maleficar drew power from the puddle that was her own blood and tried to make a last stand. Malicefent cast her paralysis spell on the blood mage, suspending her as soon as she got to her feet, and then slammed a stonefist into her. It made the maleficar's death quick, but painful.

As they continued through the second floor Malicefent pushed down the unexpected emotion brought on by memories of her last day in the Tower, the search of the room where Duncan had stayed, the quarters that had been hers briefly when she moved to the senior mage quarters. In those quarters the large bookshelves that had been hers were removed, the vanity was still where she had asked Cullen to move it, but the large bed was smashed to a small pile of splinters. She was wondering what had become of Cullen since they started this tour of horrors. Another bed in the same area was drenched in blood. Malicefent didn't want to think about what may have happened there. It was in those quarters they found their first true abomination.

Except for a couple of tables they were slightly out of place, the First Enchanter's office was remarkably untouched. Malicefent didn't know if there was hope or despair to be found in this.

Entering an area on the third floor, where the Great Hall was located, Sten commented on the statues. "There are many statues in this tower. Your mages have an unnatural preoccupation with women holding bowls." Before Malicefent or Wynne could explain this, the peculiar looking corpses on the floor began to rise. Each floor revealed something else. There was an odd flesh type of coating in areas of the walls. Some of this flesh contained what appeared to be egg sacs. None of the party knew what the flesh walls were, nor could they fathom what purpose, if, any, these gruesome embellishments served. The putrid flesh on the walls piled into drifts in corners. The unnatural flesh adornments and the piles of filth continued to increase as they worked their way upward. Those combined with the odors of the demons and their minions, charred bodies and other corpses…the smell was beyond description.

The Templar Quarters on the fourth floor brought new surprises. The living templars were either possessed or charmed. Some stood in the thrall of desire demons. Alistair tried using his templar talents to cleanse the area and free the templars of the spells that held them, but the desire demon's talons were dug too deep. Malicefent tried to hold some of the templars in paralysis, hoping if she could do that then the rest of the group may be able to slay the desire demon thus freeing the templars from their unwanted master. If they could free but one, that would be one more to help them battle through the Tower on their search for surviviors, and possibly give them some much needed information.

It was to no avail. While Malicefent's powers were strong, the desire demon's was stronger, even Wynne could not undo what had been done. The fighters tried to focus solely on the demon and avoid as little damage to the templars as possible, but they were held too deeply in the demon's power and would not relent. There was no choice but to kill them all.

In the central room on the fourth floor was the largest abomination they had seen so far. Directly behind it on the floor, lay the body of a man. Malicefent thought the body might that of Niall's, and it looked to be in tact though unmoving. He may still be alive and free of his own will, but his face was turned the other way so she had no way of knowing for sure. The abomination tried to draw them into a conversation but they all knew better than to fall for that trap. They began to launch into attack but did not get far before a lethargy began consuming them. "Wouldn't you like to lay down and…forget about all this? Leave it all behind?" The abomination coaxed them. Malicefent tried to fight the malaise, and hearing the mutterings of her companions she knew they were trying to do the same. Their efforts were futile and Malicefent soon found herself alone in the Fade.


	17. Chapter 17

The only thing that worried Malicefent about entering the Fade was what had happened the last time. She was confronted with visions of the archdemon and the darkspawn time and again. That was what all her dreams were of since the Joining. This time she didn't see or sense any darkspawn. Instead what was in front of her was an image of Duncan. She knew she was in the demon's realm, just as she knew Duncan was dead. She did not buy into the illusion. Malicefent summoned a tempest and dispatched "Duncan" and his friends. The demon may be in control, but Malicefent knew this, she would bend it to **her** will and force the demon out of hiding.

As she moved through the islands the demon had created, she came across Niall. He scarcely remembered her, and the sloth demon had been feeding off his body the entire time he had been trapped in the Fade. His mind was fading in this place, but he had retained enough to tell Malicefent what happened at the Tower. Blood mages had been practicing in secret and had even been training others. Niall told Malicefent she needed to get the Litany of Adralla off of his body, to stop what was happening. There were a few tricks, but Malicefent was far more clever than the demon anticipated. She maneuvered quickly. This was realm she knew well. The only limitation here was one's own mind, Malicefent's imagination was vast, she had no limitations here. When she did come across some a darkspawn it was in battle, not an invasion of her dreams that she had no control over. She found her friends each trapped on an island of their own dream or nightmare, which ever held the most power over them. Only Morrigan and Sten did not fall victim to this trick. When Malicefent found Morrigan she greeted the fellow mage with a huge smile, Morrigan smiled back, "It's about time you got here…Mali." Sten knew it was a trick, but he confessed to being homesick and wanted to stay where he was. It was evident the demon's power was having some influence on Sten when he wasn't even interested in revenge. Malicefent reminded him of his word to her and that snapped him out of his fatalistic mindset. As she freed each friend they disappeared, but they were not gone from this place. The demon conjured them to the center island, where it thought itself protected with its carefully constructed barriers. The group unleashed their fury on the sloth demon. It was their most challenging battle yet, but they succeeded. Then Malicefent watched again as her friends faded out of site. They were waking up.

Checking themselves over and finding they were whole, they each released a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Malicefent retrieved the Litany off of Niall's body. He was smart and powerful, yet gentle. Malicefent gave a look of apology to his body, for his passing.

When they reached the end of the corridor and the stairs that led to the top floor where the Harrowing Chamber was, a brilliant shaft of lavender light drew their attention to the corner. Cullen was inside the light, kneeling near the edge of it. He saw them. "This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work! I will stay strong…"

"Cullen! I'm so happy we found you! It's Mali, don't you recognize me?" Her relief at finding him was palpable in her voice.

"Only too well…how far they must have delved into my thoughts…

Seeing the look of concern, Wynne interjected, "The boy is exhausted. And this cage…I've never seen anything like it." She attempted to soothe Cullen, "Rest easy…help is here."

Cullen began frantically refuting the groups' presence. "Enough visions! If anything in you is human…kill me now and stop this game!" He found strength and put it into his voice,"You broke the others, but I will stay strong, for my sake…for theirs…" He was in a constant flux of emotion. What had these things done to him? "Sifting through my thoughts…tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have…her smell…the feel of her skin. Using my shame against me…my ill-advised infatuation with _her. _My Mali…a mage, of all things! I am so tired of these cruel jokes…these tricks…these…" He had called her his Mali, but there was such reprehension in voice when he spoke of her, but his admission of his feelings…he called her his shame – now she was feeling as emotionally off balance as he was. She flinched at his words, turning away so the others would not see the pain that crossed her face before she could school it. Alistair was standing just to her right, he saw it. Quickly, she looked back at Cullen.

Malicefent knelt in front of him, putting her face as close to his as she could. She wanted to reach and caress is cheek, but his gossamer prison made that impossible. Compassion filled her voice, gently she spoke to him in the voice he had once told her he found soothing. "Cullen, it _is_ me. I'm a Grey Warden now, we're here to help. Remember…?" She turned her arm slightly so the underside of her wrist was facing out, the signal they had once used with each other.

Cullen jumped to his feet, he shouted determinedly at them, "Silence…I'll not listen to anything you say. Now begone! …still here?" He asked in disbelief. "But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them."

"I am real. I am really Mali, and I'm here to help you," a tone of pleading leaked into Malicefent's voice, she hoped only Cullen would hear it, but knew it was likely the others caught it as well. She also noticed Morrigan had elected to stay silent for whatever her reason were, and for that Malicefent gave silent thanks to the woman she considered a friend.

"Don't blame me for being cautious. The voices…the images…so real… Why have you returned to the Tower? How did you survive?"

"I heard rumors that Greagoir sent for the Right of Annulment, when I got here he agreed to send me in to help who I could. Quick wit and talent got me the rest of the way," she smiled at him, he did not smile back.

His voice became cold, "Good…kill Uldred, Kill them all for what they've done. They caged us like animals…looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left…"

"Be proud. You mastered yourself," Sten told Cullen matter of factly.

"Be proud? What is there to be proud of? That I lived and they died?" He asked Sten. Cullen looked at Malicefent again, so many emotions danced on his face she couldn't pick one. "They turned some into…monsters. And…there was nothing I could do." Malicefent reached out again to caress him. She knew she couldn't breach his prison, but she couldn't stop her hand from rising, either. He leaned back to avoid the implied touch.

Embarrassed, she let her hand drop to her side. She had never shown her affections like this in front of a group of people before. It was Uldred who was responsible for this. Her voice turned as cold as Cullen's had been. "Uldred will pay for what's he's done."

"And to think I once thought we were too hard on you," Cullen scoffed at her.

Malicefent had no idea, but Alistair was watching her body language closely. He could see that despite her efforts to hide it, some of Cullen's words were hitting her like a knife in the back. "How can you say that, Cullen?"

"Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only mages are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of the demons."

Wynne interjected again, she too had noticed the affect Cullen's words were having on Malicefent, and Wynne also knew of what had been between the young mage and templar. "This is a discussion for another time! Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred, where are they?"

Cullen looked toward the stairs. "They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out from there…oh, Maker…"

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it," Wynne said to Malicefent.

Emotions stabilizing, Cullen was in a perpetual state of anger now. "You can't save them. You don't know what they've become."

"I am mage too, Cullen." Malicefent reminded him. Wynne's reminder of the little time they had, forgotten.

He defended his comment, and in some way attempted to defend her. "But you haven't been up there. You haven't been under their influence." It was clear he was torn, what had been done to him jaded him, but he still had feelings for Malicefent. Feelings he didn't want anymore, but a small part of him still wanted to embrace now that she stood before him. She looked at him with naked, pleading emotion, that she was careful not to let others see. It touched and angered him. Touched him that she would still feel this way about him, especially after the things he'd just said to her. Angry because she didn't show it for her friends to see, and then more anger because he would be embarrassed if they could see how she was looking at him. Anger is what he decided to cling to, it was the easiest. All he had to do was think of the many manipulations the blood mages used based on his feelings for _her_, that was enough fuel to keep the fire of his anger burning. "They've been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts."

Even Alistair had to comment at this point, his intention was to try and comfort Malicefent in some fashion. "His hatred of mages is so intense…the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind."

"You have to end it, now, before it's too late," Cullen practically begged her.

"I will not kill an innocent, Cullen."

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended…to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there." He was trying to convince her to wipe out the Circle. He didn't realize he was killing part of her much the same way this ordeal had killed part of him.

It was the wrong thing to say, or at least the wrong way to put it, "I'd rather spare maleficarum than risk harming an innocent," she told him. He just looked at her…wounded. He was breaking her heart.

"Thank you. I knew you would make a rational decision." Wynne said to Malicefent in all sincerity.

Cullen raged at Wynne. "Rational? How is this rational? Do you understand the danger?"

Wynne had an amazing strength that one wouldn't expect to come from the gentle, and sometimes stern, older woman. She directed this power at Cullen. "I know full well the dangers if magic, but killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry…"

"You know nothing!" Cullen screamed at Wynne. "I am thinking of the future of the Circle. Of Ferelden. Of…" he looked at Malicefent, his tone softened, barely, "Of the safety of those two things."

"I do not fear maleficarum – they should fear me," she could not believe she was trying to reassure him. She tried to justify it by telling herself this was not her Cullen, he was just exhausted from the relentless torture. But she was sincere, maleficarum should fear her, it would never be the other way around.

"You may be confident in your ability to stand up to them, but what about the rest of us? Will you protect us from them?" Cullen asked Malicfent earnestly.

"Yes, I will. Stay safe. It will be over soon." She tried to placate him.

"No one ever listens, not until it's far too late." He was repeating Greagoir's sentiments, now. Was this what he had become? "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all," again his voice was a mix of emotions. He despised her for maintaining this bit of compassion when he could not, and he also admired her for it.

Malicefent could take no more, she ascended the stairs.

The Harrowing Chamber had become a chamber of horrors. Uldred was torturing a mage, torturing the mage to the point that he begged to be made an abomination to end the pain. When the beleaguered mage finally assented, the sounds forced from his body were sickening as he metamorphosed into a monstrosity. Malicefent hoped their arrival was enough to interrupt the process, as the abomination lay still on the floor.

"Ah…look at what we have here," Uldred said to the abominations flanking him. "I remember you. Irving's star pupil. Uldred didn't think much of you then, and I certainly don't see your appeal now…" He sounded completely arrogant, a weakness Malicefent spotted immediately. He thought himself superior, he would underestimate her. Good.

Malicefent tired to scan the room for Irving, but she dared not take her eyes off of Uldred and the horrors in front of her. She needed to buy time and survey the room as much as she could, if she wanted to save as many ppossible. "Hmfh, well, forgive me if I'm not very impressed with you either," she adopted Morrigan's condescending tone quite well.

"Yes, well I suppose one can't be loved universally. You know how it is, you can please some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but not all of the people all of the time. I must admit, I'm quite surprised you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Do you have any idea what a tedious task it will be to replace them? Though they probably are better off dying in the service of their betters."

Malicefent taunted him, "Oh. I am so sorr-y. Are you upset I killed your little lackeys. Hmm?"

He met this with more arrogance. "We needn't fixate on who killed whom. That doesn't help our relationship."

Malicefent laughed mockingly in his face,"Relationship? There's no relationship to speak of, I am the clear power here and you shall bow to **me**. By what misguided thoughts do you think you are accomplishing here?"

"A mage is but a larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential!"

"'Your Chantry?' Is that not your Chantry as well? And you are abominations."

"No, no, no, no, no! The Chantry has them, and you, convinced. You deny yourselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious!"

Wynne was appalled, "You're mad!" She shouted. "There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!"

"Uldred?" He laughed manically. "He is gone. I am Uldred...and yet not Uldred. I am so much more that he _was_." He was fanatical now, "I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all the mages! It would be so much easier if you accepted it." He sighed, "But some people can be so stubborn."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. Say what you like, I'm still going to kill you," Malicefent said flippantly. She **still** hadn't located Irving.

"Resistance! Everywhere I go, resistance! How very inconsiderate. Wait…what do we have here? Why, it's the first enchanter. Do come say hello to your old apprentice, Irving. Oh. Don't mind the blood. He's a bit of a…hard day."

Wynne was outraged, "What have you done to him?"

"Stop him…he…is building an army. He will…destroy the templars and…" Irving was barely loud enough to be heard.

"You sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn," Uldred thought this a fun little game.

Irving's voice came stronger now. "N-never."

Uldred waved a dismissive hand at Irving, "That's enough out of you," the first enchanter slumped over. "He'll serve me, eventually. As will you…"

Malicefent beamed a brilliant smile at Uldred. "No, I rather think it is you who should serve me." Her smile was in place, but her voice mirrored Uldred's cruelty by the time she reached the end of the sentence. Irving had held out, he resisted, played their game enough to live but not enough to let them take over. Uldred and his followers clearly underestimated Irving, it was further evidence that their arrogance was their weakness.

"Ha! I serve **no one**. No…oh. I have plans for you. Great plans. I remember you from the Fade, from you 'Harrowing.' Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it would be unstoppable! I can do that – oh yes, I can give you power, and a new life!"

"Enough talking. You die now!"

The Grey Wardens and their companions once again danced their dance of swords and shield, with spells woven deftly between. The mages in the chamber lay on the floor, too weak too move. It was up to Malicefent and her friends to rescue them. Uldred's abominations came at them. They were dealt with easily enough. It was Uldred who posed a problem. He shifted forms and became one of the sickening creatures he had been creating. The key to stopping him was timing the Litany of Adralla just right to prevent him from twisting another mage into one of his creations. It was too late for the one Uldred was working on when the Grey Warden band came in, all of their attention was on Uldred when the new abomination finally rose and attacked. As Malicefent suspected it was Uldred's arrogance that did him in, he dealt a good blow to the group, while they recovered he took a moment to gloat, it was a moment too long for him.

As soon as the body of the horrific creature that Uldred had become, hit the floor, Irving was on his feet as quickly as he could manage. "Maker. I'm too old for this," he said to Malicefent.

Wynne rushed over, "Irving! Are you all right?"

"I've…" he grunted in pain,"been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing isn't, Wynne?" Malicefent looked askance at the first enchanter.

"I wasn't alone. I had help."

"Oh, yes my star pupil. I was surprised to see you standing there, but I am glad you have returned. The Circle owes you both a debt we will never be able to repay. Come, the templars await. We shall let them know the Tower is once again ours."

"Lead on, First Enhcnater," Malicefent smiled affectionately at him.

"I'll need you to guide me down the stairs, my dear girl. Ah, curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower."

The drama didn't end once they were downstairs. Greagoir was surprised to see Irving. Irving reassured him that Uldred was dead. Cullen was standing with his knight-commander, he tried to convince Greagoir that because of Uldred's torture, and how he broke the mages, there was no way to know how many of them had turned.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Was Irving's reply to Cullen's accusations.

"Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!" Cullen shouted at the knight-commander.

Greagoir put Cullen in his place, "I am the knight-commander here, not you."

"Well, what does the knight-commander think, then?" Malicefent asked him.

"We have won back the Tower. I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well."

"But they may have demons within them, lying dormant…lying in wait!" Cullen persisted.

"Enough!" Greagoir snapped. "I have already made my decision." Gentling his tone he turned to Malicefent and gave her a bigger shock than anything she had faced in the tower. "Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle, and the templars." Then turning to the first enchanter, "Irving it's good to have you back."

"Ah, I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time," Irving replied.

It took some time to get loose ends wrapped up. Malicefent had stepped aside with Irving and asked for the Circle's aid in the Blight. He was more than happy to give it, saying it was the least they Circle could do to repay Malicefent for her heroism. Wynne asked permission to go along with the Wardens. Irving tried to convince Wynne to stay, that Circle needed her. Malicefent sensed it was Irving who wanted Wynne to stay, more than Circle needing her. Wynne reassured him the Circle would be fine without her, and that Malicefent would need her help more. Irving smiled fondly at Wynne, saying she was never one to stay in the Tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere.

Cullen had been busy briefing Greagoir on what he had seen. When Malicefent saw he was free she gave him their old signal. To her surprise he came to her. "Cullen, what did they do to you?" She placed a hand on his metal plated chest, and she held only sympathy on her face.

"Mali…" he reached up to caress her cheek as he done so many times before. When his hand was less than an inch away he snatched it back, with it went any feelings of warmth he still held for her. "I can't do this again, I won't fall into this trap! It was good to see you alive and untainted, Malicefent. You made a mistake not killing everyone in the chamber. Pray it won't be our downfall, for if it is it will be on your head for not listening when I told you, you had the chance to end it." Then he did a sharp military turn and marched off. Malicefent was deeply stung.

She meant to leave the tower when Greagoir approached her, all she wanted was to leave here, and this time she would never return. "The preliminary reports are in, you were very thorough. I'm impressed."

"I am quite impressive, yes," she told him flatly.

In the past he would've blustered at her, but it seemed his respect of her was now genuine. "And I am thankful you arrived when you did."

Malicefent nodded at him. "What of my help you promised?"

"Irving and the Circle are behind you."

"I know this. I want to know about the templar help you promised."

"Well, now that the Circle is saved the templars will have to remain here to oversee the rebuilding and make sure the mages are secure. It's our duty and it will take some time, I'm afraid we won't be able to help you in the Blight."

Malicefent made a disgusted noise at Greagoir. Friends in tow, she stopped for a parting shot before she stepped out the door for the final time. "You always were a fucking coward, Greagoir."


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I know I said last chapter would have the conversation with Leliana, but I didn't feel like there was a way to work it in so it felt natural so it's in this chapter. And no more promises about what the next chapter will bring, because what I intend and what feels natural to the flow of the story aren't always the same. I also didn't plan on another camp chapter so soon but it just felt right when I started writing. Last week thoroughly kicked my ass_, _I had a stomach bug and some serious sinus issues. After the things that absolutely had to be done, were done, I had no energy left to write. I want to keep updating twice a week and that hasn't happened for a couple weeks now, I know I can update once a week so I will, and if I can do more than I will. :) Thank you to all my readers, reviewers_, _and those of you who have put this on your story and/or favorites list. :)_

* * *

"Go on to camp without me, I'll catch up," Malicefent told the rest of the group. With only a couple good hours of light left, and the fighters from the Tower being battle wary, the decision was made to camp for the night and begin the trek to Redcliffe at dawn.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, what with Loghain declaring us traitors, putting bounties on our heads, **and** sending his own men after us. Not to mention there's probably a few angry templars back there who might want to vent on a mage lingering about outside of the tower."

Malicefent narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't going to linger," she said petulantly, much like a child responding with a "nuh-uhhh!" after being told she's wrong, when she's convinced she's right but can't prove it.

"Now you sound as eloquent as Alistair," Morrigan snorted. "He is right, and I fear for the state of friendship if you continue to force me to agree with, _him_," she added, waving a disgusted hand in Alistair's direction.

"They are just trying to look out for your well being," Wynne said, trying to help.

"You are a Grey Warden. Your duty must come first, is this delay needful? Your duty is to save the world from the Blight. You cannot do that if you are dead." Sten pointed out.

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious!" Malicefent snarked at him.

"Your grasp of the obvious seems tenuous at best, you are welcome," Sten replied.

Malicefent gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but I don't want to hear another word before we get back to camp."

Malicefent's delay proved to be a quick stop in The Spoiled Princess to grab as many bottles of wine as she could afford with her personal coin.

The very moment they set foot within the bounds of the camp Sten faced Malicefent down. "The Blight – how will you end it?"

Tyr bounded over to his master. Absently she scratched his ears and patted his head. She could never be mad with him despite how she might feel about the rest of the world. "Why, I'm going to drink it away!" She said all too cheerfully, waving a bottle of wine at Sten.

"If you wish to slay the archdemon with wit, you may want to arm yourself first."

"Oh, he's Capitan Funny now, ladies and gentlemen," she announced to no one in particular.

"You say you are a Grey Warden. I have heard great stories of this order. Great strategists and peerless warriors. This is what we hear of the Wardens. So far I am not impressed."

"I'm not here to impress you," Malicefent said blandly.

"Evidently not. It remains only to what you **are** here for." Then he walked off to find his spot in the camp.

"To bring sunshine into your life, asshole!" She called after him.

Malicefent was usually not bothered Sten's attitude towards things. Whatever comments he made to her, usually she found them humorous. She knew better than take it the way she had, she knew why she was here, she knew she had a purpose that went beyond this Blight – but this afternoon his parting shot was just salt in the wound. Malicefent stomped off towards a tree at the edge of the camp. Her intent was to hide behind it and drink heavily – in peace, with her dog. She was halfway through a bottle when Wynne stepped around the tree.

"You know…" she started, but didn't get any farther before Malicefent cut the older mage off.

Malicefent could tell by Wynne's tone she was trying to comfort. "Stop. Please. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just want to sulk and wallow in my own misery for a little bit."

Wynne smiled at the young prodigy, "I understand."

"Here," Malicefent held up a bottle of wine for Wynne, "After being trapped in the Tower and dealing with everything you faced in there the last few days, I thought you might appreciate a bottle yourself."

Taking the bottle of wine out of Malicefent's hand she softly replied, "Oh, yes. I think I'll go rest in my tent for a bit."

Malicefent was feeling pretty good. She made it through her crying jag and a bottle and a half of wine, in peace. No one had come to check on her in what she considered her moment of weakness. Until she heard Cullen saying those things, she hadn't realized how deep her feelings for him had gone. Normally, she had better restraint over her emotions. But while hearing how much he cared swelled her heart, it caught her off guard and left her vulnerable. Then his cruel words and rejection shattered it. After she drank enough to get those emotions dealt with, she distracted herself watching Tyr's antics chasing a rabbit who had wandered too close. She was getting well drunk, and happily when Leliana stuck her head around the trunk of the tree. Malicefent cursed under her breath.

"I came see how you are feeling," Leliana said in her lilting voice.

Malicefent rolled her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't do that every time I speak.'

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes in that way. Do you honestly hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Oh, good," Leliana smiled.

"I hate all things associated with the Chantry."

"Oh," she frowned hard and looked like one of the saddest creatures Malicefent had ever seen.

Malicefent made resigned sound. "I don't hate you." Leliana almost bounced with glee. "I've just had the Chantry forcing the Maker and his bride, Andraste, something I don't believe in, down my throat my whole life. And while they're at it they like to remind how bad you are they that must protect the world from you."

Leliana chose not to pursue a theological discussion with the mage just now. They had plenty of time ahead of them for that. Instead the petite red head opted for an emotional appeal in an effort to win over the Grey Warden. "I can certainly understand how that feels."

"Can you?"

"In the chantry I was mocked for believing the Maker hasn't left us and for my visions, when I finally spoke of them." Leliana settled herself next to Malicefent, she had a small bundle under her arm. "From then on if they weren't mocking me, they were trying to convince me how wrong I was."

"It's not the same."

"That doesn't mean I can't empathize with you."

"You've been free your whole life, free to roam where you please, when you please. People don't fear you for something you didn't choose to be – well except maybe for you being an Orlesian in Ferelden." Leliana giggled at the last part. "So what was someone like you doing in some little backwoods chantry anyway?" Malicefent asked before taking a long drink from the bottle of wine.

"What is meant by 'someone like me'?"

"Well, for starters there are chantries in Orlais. Second, you have fighting skills like I've never seen on a chantry sister." Another pull from the bottle.

"Did you think I was always a cloistered sister? Many of us led much more colorful lives before coming to the Chantry, and you only know from the initiates in the Tower."

"Do tell." Malicefent took another drink.

"The chantry provides succor and safe harbor to…"

"No, I mean do tell me about your much more colorful life before the Chantry."

"Oh, that. I was a traveling minstrel, in Orlais. Tales and songs were my life. I performed, and they rewarded me with applause and coin. As for my skill in battle…you just pick up different things skills when you travel, yes?" Leliana sounded doubtful. "I mean a girl traveling alone has to protect herself. Yes, of course." She gave a little nod of her head, convinced of her own story. She looked at Malicefent who was looking at her with deep skepticism. Hurriedly, Leliana changed the topic, hoping the mage wouldn't press the topic. "Here," she shoved the small bundle at Malicefent.

"What's this?" Malicefent was suspicious.

"Open it." Malicefent opened the parcel to find something made of a fine blue cloth inside. "Put it on." Leliana beamed at her.

Pulling the fabric from the package Malicefent found a set of blue robes of a sort. It was much shorter than her robes, and more ornate. The dress was shades of light blue with laces across the bosom. The shoulders of the dress were made of lush, black fur flecked with gold. It wasn't low cut like Morrigan's attire, but beneath the high collar with the large blue gem in it, it did at least show a little skin at the neck. A brown leather corset cinched her already slender waist, gold rings and sashes of matching brown silk held it in place. Her upper arms were bare, as was a bit of her upper thigh. Black bracers on her lower arms matched the black stockings. The black stockings stopped just a few inches from the skirt's hem. The tops of the stockings were trimmed with fine gold chains. Gold chains dangled from her waist, gold trim accented the outfit everywhere. Even the fur shoulders had golden spikes on them.

"What – how did you…?"

Leliana giggled again, it was quickly getting on Malicefent's nerves, and just when she thought the minstrel might not be entirely annoying. "Oh, I did some exploring while you were in the Tower. I found them…just lying around. I overheard you asking Morrigan about her clothes the other day. I know it's not exactly what you had in a mind, but it's an improvement, no?"

"It's a huge improvement. Thank you, Leliana. Really, I appreciate it…and I also find it humorous there may be someone wandering around naked wondering where their clothes went. And thank you for helping me get into it." Malicefent wasn't in the habit of drinking often, though not always by her own choice, and she had put down a lot of wine in a short amount of time and on an empty stomach to boot. As a result she was feeling a bit stumbly when she was attempting to change. Thankfully, Leliana volunteered to help since the Warden would have fallen on her face instead of asking for it.

Another giggle. "If you really want to show you appreciation you could share your wine with me."

After Leliana's gift she couldn't refuse. Malicefent hadn't been wasting any time downing the wine by herself, and she wasn't about to slow down now that she had company. The next bottle disappeared almost as fast you could blink. Malicefent soon learned Leliana got much more giggly when she had been drinking. She didn't lie when she said she didn't hate the woman, she just found her very irritating most of the time – this was becoming a most of the time situation. They were starting into the next bottle when Malicefent got an idea, and thought it would be good to test it out before she got snippy with the generous minstrel.

"Where are you going?" Leliana asked her when she stood up.

"Watch this," she grinned slyly, as she told Leliana.

Leliana leaned around the tree to watch Malicefent walk surprisingly steady, towards where Alistair sat as he was getting the evening fire going. He had removed his armor and gambeson and was sitting in a simple shirt and breeches in attempt of achieving some comfort. Malicefent stopped just behind and a hand span away from Alistair's shoulder, looking at the fire, but not at him. He sensed she was close and turned to look at her. The tin cup he had been drinking tea from drooped in his hand, spilling its contents on the ground. The short expanse of Malicefent's bare thighs were right at Alistair's eye level, and to say the least it was not what he was expecting to see when he turned. The skirt of the dress was layered in such a way that it gave the illusion that a good breeze, or too wide of a step, might expose what was underneath. Malicefent cleared her throat. Alistair made his eyes go higher. When he did he found her smiling down at him. Malicefent, feeling quite the seductress at the moment, attempted to turn gracefully and sit next to him. Instead she tripped on her own feet and promptly pitched forward. The pitch forward was fortunate as it was directly at Alistair who caught, and steadied, the inebriated mage by bracing his strong hands on her waist. While he saved her from hitting the ground, she descended far enough in her fall that it was the taut laces across her bosom that now hovered inches from his face. Thinking this a merry game, Tyr barked happily causing the mage and knight to jump. The startlement caused Alistair to momentarily lose his grip on Malicefent's waist. The mage continued on the downward trajectory she was on before and landed atop the Warden, who was now sprawled in the dirt, beneath her. Leliana's giggles could be heard across the camp. Tyr stood back and barked helpfully. Morrigan gave a little laugh and shook her head at the sight of them. Sten sighed in annoyance, and Wynne remained unseen.

As if the entire spectacle wasn't lacking in grace enough, there was now the matter of getting up. Both Wardens were red faced over the situation, but that wasn't the only cause of their crimson hue. Malicefent quickly discovered that with only two layers of thin cloth between them, Alistair wasn't the only one blushing furiously at their current position. Alistair managed to get his hands between them and on her waist again. Then he quite easily picked Malicefent up and set her on her feet. As he was getting up she wobbled. He gently grabbed her arm to steady her. "Right – off to bed with you," he commanded her. Just then gravity won the battle over Malicefent's vertical position. The last thing she registered was Alistair scooping her up, and then somehow they were at her tent and he was ducking to carry her inside. She thought she liked where this was headed, but couldn't entirely process that thought before unconsciousness claimed her.


	19. Chapter 19

The early morning walk would have been torture if Malicefent wasn't so proficient in herbalism. Alistair wakened her, he was clad in his armor as usual, but the noise of it made her feel like her head was about to split open. A quick search in her pack revealed she, thankfully, had the herbs required to make a quick draught and alleviate her pains. The draught worked as quickly as she did at gathering her things. As she was packing her tent she reminded herself again to learn some healing spells from Wynne.

"You appear surprisingly well this morning," Morrigan remarked shortly after they began their trek down the road.

"Physically, yes, unfortunately I don't know the recipe for an elixir that relieves embarrassment." Malicefent replied.

"If you discovered one, you could become quite the wealthy woman. However, I believe the majority of people would be worse off without the threat of embarrassment that forces them to restrain themselves."

"Well that's what the alcohol is for," Malicefent quipped, Morrigan gave a slight laugh. "You know, not all of our mothers have the skills to hide us from the templars. In fact, even yours did not. It was her trickery against them that protected you."

"So – we're talking about this now are we? Good, I prefer this to prolonged tensions."

"So do I. I also want to avoid further discussion of last night. Do you really believe the mages in the Tower should have been left to die?"

"They chose their fate…"

"Not all of them. How many children do you think choose to be ripped away from their families? There are very few for which the Tower is a favorable alternative, and even then there is a desire to be free. And not all families choose to give their children away. You know for yourself how the templars search. Depending on age, if you don't go willingly they will kill you – something else you know. What you don't know is if the family tried to prevent them from taking the child, the templars may well kill the family and take the child anyway. Tell me, what would have them do?"

"If there are other children in the home, then it would be the most sensible choice to let the templars take the mage child."

Malicefent nodded, "And how are we to escape once we're in the Tower? They have phylacteries filled with our blood that they use to hunt us if we leave. Fear is an excellent method of control."

"And yet you found a way. If one truly wished to leave they would find a way just as you did."

"My way was the fortunate circumstance of the Grey Warden Commander being in the Tower and saving me from a certain…'punishment.'" Malicefent had told Morrigan of the incident with Jowan when they had been walking to the Tower. Without enough money to buy horses their feet was their only transport. And on these long treks there was little to do aside from talk and pick the occasional herb growing beside the road. They were barely lucky enough to recover the dwarven merchants' ox that pulled their cart.

"I do not believe you had no inkling of what the knight-commander's reaction would be, and you had begun the workings to find your freedom with the Grey Wardens – such as it is. Either way you weren't sitting idly by."

"When you put it that way I can't deny it. But you have to see it's not as black and white as you put it."

Morrigan was silent a moment as thought. "I can accept that…Mali. And I am sorry for what you suffered with that templar Cullen." She smiled at her fair haired counterpart.

Malicefent smiled in return. "Thanks, Morrigan." Malicefent started to feel the sting of the humiliation return, but she squashed and resolved to think of it no longer. "Wouldn't it be grand if we could get enough mages to unite and overthrow the templars? Together they couldn't stand against our power. They barely managed to save their own skins at the Tower."

"That would indeed be a sight worth seeing," Morrigan mused.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" Leliana appeared beside them.

"Better, thank you," Malicefent managed a reply without rolling her eyes at the minstrel.

"I prayed to the Maker that you would be well this morning, and you are." Leliana practically bounced on her toes.

"No, that would be the potion I mixed up in my tent." Malicefent did not like where this conversation was headed.

Leliana gave a little laugh at this, "I have had hangovers before. Your head hurts so bad you can barely think. Who do you think guided you to remember that so soon after waking?"

"I see an herb required for one of my own potions, I shall only be a moment," Morrigan said and made to move off the road.

"I'm quite sure I have what you need, _dear friend_. I have an extensive stock as you know," Malicefent turned her head so Leliana couldn't see the "don't you dare" look, she was giving Morrigan.

"This is for a potion that comes from the Wilds themselves. I'm sure there's no possible way for you to know it or have this particular ingredient, as it isn't a common one," amusement played at the corners of the raven haired mage's mouth as she spoke. Then she darted off the road too quick for Malicefent to protest further.

"It's good to see you two have made up. I sensed a tension when you came in the camp last night, but with you're mood when you returned I didn't think you would want to talk about it."

"You're right, I **don't** want to talk it."

Thankfully, Leliana took the hint and let it drop. "Why don't you believe in the Maker? Was what you went through in the Tower so bad? Surely, you must see it was his work that helped free you?"

Malicefent sighed. This wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Why do you believe in the Maker? What has happened in your life to make you so blindly faithful?" Leliana smiled gloriously, she had been waiting for this moment. She opened her mouth – Malicefent held her hand up, "No! Nevermind. Forget I asked. If the Maker is out there, I will believe it when you can show me proof."

"There is proof everywhere. Just look at…"

"No. I want hard evidence that I see for myself. Not just nature."

Leliana positively beamed. "Then I shall find it!" With that she skipped off.

Malicefent pinched the bridge of her nose thinking of what she had just gotten herself into, then walked over to Sten. As she caught up to him she caught sight of Tyr. He was having his own grand time bounding after animals in the woods, but never far enough from his master that her scent couldn't picked up by a quick sniff in the air. "Tell me why you were in the cage."

"I put myself there."

"Tell me why you put yourself there."

"A weak mind is a deadly foe."

"True. Answer my question. I want specifics," she commanded him, knowing she would get better results if told, asking as few questions as possible.

The qunari sighed, but in sounded more like a low growl. He told her of his loss of control and murdering the families.

"I see. I trust you are in control of all your faculties again."

"Yes."

"Good. I need all of your attention focused on our battle."

"I am not the one who is taking needless delays."

"They are not needless when they bring us the aid we need. Besides, I'm still sort of waiting for the archdemon to appear, it's like I can send it an invitation to meet and battle to the death."

"If you were serious about ending this Blight you would find a way."

Malicefent cocked an eyebrow at Sten. "I would find a way to send the archdemon an invitation?"

"Parshaara."

She laughed inwardly. "Why did you kill those people?"

Sten told her how he lost his sword, Asala, when he and his men had been attacked at Lake Calenhad. Malicefent looked over her shoulder, back up the road towards the direction of the Tower.

"We do not have time to go back and search, to do so would be a foolish endeavor. Do you not think I searched as much as I was able when we were there?"

"Our travels will take us near there again, when they do, I promise we will search for your sword, and we will find it."

"An empty promise perhaps, but thank you."

"I keep my word, Sten. Anyway, there's something else I wish to talk to about." He groaned. "Yesterday in the Fade, the demon called you Sten."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that is what I am."

"It's not your name?"

"No."

"Tell me your name."

"No."

"Come on, don't be an asshole," this time she said asshole jokingly.

"Name calling only makes you look ignorant and childish."

"Does it irk you?"

"Yes."

"Is it because your name is asshole?" Malicefent had the most ridiculous smile.

Sten groaned deeply this time, the sound rumbling through his large chest. "Names are used only by our families and mates."

"Fine, at least tell me what a Sten is."

"I am." Malicefent dropped her chin to her chest. It was like trying to argue with a wall – and about the size of one. Sten, being a qunari, was an expert at schooling his face and controlling his emotions. Because of that, Malicefent had no way of knowing how amused he was at the moment.

"Ok – you are a Sten…"

"Haven't we established that already?"

"I wasn't finished – tell me what a Sten does."

"Command infantry platoons."

Aha! She found the right wording. "Now was that so hard?"

"You should choose your words better."

Malicefent exhaled a long slow breath. "I need to speak with Wynne," she said and dismissed herself.

"Good morning, Wynne," Malicefent said to the older mage.

"Good morning. I see you're feeling quite well."

"Yes, just a small health potion with a pinch of lyrium dust and hint of Incense of Awareness does wonders," Malicefent gave a friendly smile. She was in a good mood this morning.

"That's quite advanced. I had no idea your skills were that far along."

Truth be told, many didn't know how advanced Malicefent was in her skills. Irving knew a great deal about her power, but not how many spells she had learned. At her level she wasn't supposed to know as much as she did, and it was through careful efforts on her part that no one else in the Tower knew. Morrigan could sense Malicefent's power, but she too, didn't know the extent of the Warden's knowledge. Perhaps the only one who did was Flemeth.

"It's nothing to read a book and practice mixing things here and there. One thing I know nothing about are creation spells. I never felt it was that important until Ostagar, and when I saw what Morrigan's mother could do. Then when I saw what you can do…I was hoping you would teach me."

"I'd be delighted," Wynne gave a motherly smile. The two walked and talked for a bit. Wynne instructed Malicefent in the beginnings of creation spells. As she taught she was astonished at the rate the younger mage learned. What took most mages days or weeks, Malicefent learned in minutes. Still fatigued from the ordeal at the Tower, added with the walking and the teaching to match Malicefent's learning pace, Wynne quickly tired and needed to excuse herself. She thanked Malicefent for the wine and climbed onto the dwarves' wagon.

Malicefent took a quiet few minutes to herself, found her resolve and went to talk to Alistair.

"I was wondering if you were going to talk to me today." Alistair seemed in his usual light mood.

"Of course I was. Thank you for last night."

"I didn't do anything but put you in your tent."

"I know. I probably would have killed myself without your help. I was a little disappointed you didn't stay though."

"That wouldn't have been right for me to do, Malicefent, not with you like that. I couldn't."

Malicefent grinned at him. "I never had a doubt, Alistair. And I do appreciate it – that doesn't mean part of me still wasn't disappointed though." She winked at him. "And call me Mali, please. So few ever have, but they were people I felt close to."

"I thought about staying, just to make sure you didn't strangle yourself with all the gold chains hanging off your Archon's Robes – where did you get those anyway, Mali?"

"That's what these are? I guess you learned about the archons in your templar training, in case one should ever appear and you would need to defend against them?"

"Something like that," he said through a smile.

"So…I'm marching around Ferelden dressed in the robes of a mage ruler from the Tevinter Imperium. Fabulous," she quipped. "Leliana gave them to me…the devout Leliana gave me robes that belonged to the people who, supposedly, tried to usurp the Maker."

"She must not have known."

Malicefent laughed. "Oh, I can guarantee you she didn't know, and don't you dare breathe a word to her."

"No, breathing. Got it." Malicefent gave him a playful swat on his arm. "Ouch! No need to get violent. I promise I won't say anything, just stop beating me." He smiled and found himself watching for her reaction.

She laughed again. She noticed there was something about being in Alistair's presence that made her feel more content. "Oh, yes I'm sure that well muscled…toned…" she had to clear her throat, "armored arm is just in agony now."

"I should just count myself lucky you didn't zap me," he smiled at her. "So…well muscled, toned, huh? Look, I'm flexing. Can you tell through the armor, am I making it ripple with my bulging biceps?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "Oh, do I have something right…here?" She said lifting the hem of her robes an inch. Alistair started turning a nice shade of red. "Sorry, about falling on you last night, by the way."

"Oh, no problem, it was my pleasure…I mean, it wasn't horrible. Not with you all pressed up against me like that…because I broke your fall…"

"I can fall on you again if you like," she winked at him again, a habit she picked up in the short time she had known Daveth. "From what I can remember it had its – perks."

"Like your _lacings_," he gave an obvious, yet surreptitious, look to her chest, "in my face? Or you covering me better than my gambeson? Or how you _would have_ positioned yourself if I hadn't lifted you off me…?" Alistair hadn't stopped blushing. When he took the chance to see how far she would go with this, it backfired on him when he remembered how his felt on her waist, when he remembered how Malicefent felt laying on top of him.

Maker, what was he doing to her? She was blushing just as bad as he was, and she was always sure of herself, especially around men. And making her use Maker! Though she may not remember everything form last night, she remembered clearly what Alistair felt like under her. "I think we should walk in awkward silence for a bit."

"That's an excellent idea," he said as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alistair pulled Malicefent aside, "Look, Mali, can we talk a moment? I need to tell you something, I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."

He wasn't in his usually lighthearted mood. He was uneasy about something. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

"Ok, here goes. I told you my mother was a serving girl here, and that's true, she was. I know my father isn't Arl Eamon, because I know my father was King Maric. I am King Cailan's half-brother." He cringed a bit as he waited for her response.

"I know."

"You – what? You know? How do you know?"

She laughed lightly, "When you were standing over me with Duncan, after I collapsed at the Joining. I met Cailan as I was coming in Ostagar, and you looked familiar, but it wasn't until that moment that I made the connection."

"Oh, Maker! I wonder how many other people have figured it out. Already, more people know than I would like. My blood haunts me. When people learn who my father is they either feel I'm putting on airs, or think I can get them things."

"Calm down, Alistair. There's enough subtle differences that most people wouldn't notice unless it was pointed out. Do you think Loghain knows?"

"I hope not, but I don't see why he wouldn't, he was Maric's best friend."

Alistair worried this would change things, that she would treat him differently. Malicefent reassured him that everything was fine, and pointed out that if she was going to treat him differently because of his parentage, she would have done so before he admitted anything to her. Feeling that was a valid point, Alistair thanked her for being a good friend and they rejoined the rest of the group.

As they were approaching the first bridge into Redcliffe a man greeted them. His name was Tomas, he thought they were help. They were, but not for what he thought. He told them of monsters he couldn't accurately describe, attacking the village at night. He explained as best as he was He told them to follow him to the chantry to speak with Bann Teagan, the Arl's brother, who was in charge if things.

Bann Teagan recognized Alistair and greeted him warmly. Teagan told them of the hideous corpses that rose every night, coing out of the castle to attack the village. He informed them of the state of the militia, and the dire straits they were in due to most of the Arl's men being gone. Malicefent may not always be the kindest person, but her sense of moral duty, and the fact that this place meant something to Alistair, wouldn't let her just walk away. Alistair and Tyr were more than eager to help, as were Wynne and Leliana. Sten and Morrigan grumped about it. They were silenced easy enough when Malicefent asked them how they proposed to get the aid they so desperately needed, if they didn't help Redcliffe in its current predicament. If nothing else, the two protesters were practical, and argued no further.

The day was spent preparing for the night to come. Wynne stayed behind in the chantry to give aid to the villagers inside. Many were weary and sore from sleeping on the hard stones.

The first stop was to Murdock, the militia leader, to find out what was needed. He expressed unappreciative attitude towards women fighting. Malicefent couldn't help herself and pointed out that she was a mage, too. Murdock grumbled about how the village was nervous enough, and there was magic to worry about. Morrigan backed her friend up by informing Murdock there was more magic present than he realized. He backpedaled, saying he wasn't an ingrate and appreciated anyone who would fight. Finally, they got around to what the militia needed. The blacksmith Owen had locked himself in his house and refused to help. They needed him to open his door and work with the militia. And there was a dwarf Dwyn, who some skill at fighting, at least more so than the militia. He holed up in his house with his men and refused to help. Malicefent would make him see the right of things.

A little verbal intimidation and a promise to rescue Owen the blacksmith's daughter, Valena, got him to task on preparing as much armor and weapons as he could in the short time he had. While talking to him they had found out some interesting things. He believed the arlessa could be responsible for the arl's illness. Though that could be a prejudice because she's Orelsian, he also thought she was far too young and prideful to be well suited for the arl. Owen told them he hadn't paid much attention when his daughter spoke of it before, but Valena believed the arlessa was having an affair with a tutor she hired for her son. Malicefent made note of it that bit of information for later.

Dwyn refused to answer his door. Malicefent and Morrigan could sense him inside. When he refused to respond to knockings and hellos, Malicefent ordered Sten to kick the door in. He thrust his giant, metal booted foot into the center of the door. It exploded in splinters. Dwyn's reception of them was not warm, to say the least.

"I am a mage, perhaps you would like to rephrase your greeting."

"Seeing as I don't want my face to burst into flames, yes I would," the dwarf replied. His following words were much more cordial, but he still refused to fight. That is until Malicefent told him he could risk his life defending the village, or die here and now. He grudgingly obliged to help.

Before extending her search up the hill, Malicefent suggested they spent some time searching houses to make sure they were empty, and if not sending the people to the chantry. They only found a young boy, whose sister appealed to them earlier for help. He wasn't difficult to find, he was hiding in a wardrobe in their house.

As she went though the village, Malicefent ordered every able bodied person to take up arms and fight for their homes. The only real resistance came from the obese tavern proprietor, Lloyd. He had been harassing his barmaid, Bella, and hid in his basement like a coward. He refused to fight, but much like Dwyn when threatened with an immediate and certain death, he obliged to help.

An elf in the corner of the tavern tried to avoid their notice. His behavior was suspicious. Malicefent asked Bella about him, all she knew was that his name was Berwick and he said he was waiting on his brother. Malicefent went over to him, he squirmed. She finally needled the truth out of him. He had been sent by one of Loghain's men to watch the castle and became trapped in the village when the corpses poured out of the castle at night. Another threat of defend or die now and he was off to join the militia, but not before Malicefent recovered the letter he was carrying that held Loghain's orders.

She instructed Alistair and Sten to go help train the militiamen with their stances and swings. Malicefent knew it wouldn't turn them into warriors, but the small amount of knowledge the villagers could gain may keep them alive. Leliana and Morrigan accompanied her, as did Tyr who trotted dutifully at her side.

Ser Perth was grateful for the Grey Wardens' aid. He had everything prepared where he and his men would make their stand. He did ask if Malicefent thought she might be able to get the revered mother to bless some amulets to help protect them.

"I will do even better. I will ward them myself. It will be far better than a prayer."

Ser Perth looked nervous about the idea of using magic, but he didn't want to turn away any offered help. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Of course, look at what all I and my friends have been through, and we're still here."

"If he wants the revered mother to bless the amulets, I could run them down to the chantry. It won't take but a moment," Leliana said.

"And it will take less time for me to ward them here," Malicefent pointed out.

"Yes, but if it's what he believes, why take that away from him? Would you have everyone doubt the way you do?" Leliana pressed.

"You're testing the bounds of my patience. I am not taking anything away, nor am I asking him to doubt. I am offering something the revered mother cannot," Malicefent's tone let Leliana know she was treading on dangerous ground.

"All she offers is a practical solution. A fact rather than a fiction. The knight is quite capable of making up his own mind," Morrigan reinforced Malicefent's views.

"Please, ladies, do not argue. I did not mean to cause any trouble," Ser Perth said.

"This began a few days ago. Please, hand me the amulets, I shall ward them and guarantee you and your men's safety," Malicefent held out her hand. Ser Perth handed her the amulets, she held them and said a few words, then handed them back.

"Thank you, Malicefent."

"You are most welcome Ser Perth. Ready your men. I have a message for one of companions, and then I shall return." He bowed his head to her and turned to call for his men.

Malicefent went to the chantry to speak to Wynne.

"We cannot leave the people in the chantry defenseless. The barrier you conjured at the Tower, do you think you could do something like that here? Or would be too much, too soon?" Malicefent asked Wynne.

"I should be able to maintain one. It shouldn't need to be as strong as the one at the Tower, so it won't be too difficult."

"Excellent, thank you. Leliana, you stay in here with Wynne and keep her covered should anything try to break through."

Leliana nodded.

Malicefent gathered Alistair and Sten and had them follow her, Morrigan, and Tyr to Ser Perth's battle station. There they waited for nightfall.


	20. Chapter 20

The Grey Wardens, their companions, Bann Teagan, and the Knights of Redcliffe stood ready. Once the sun had fully set, and not a trace of light could be seen on the horizon, an eerie stillness settled over the village. Not long after a luminescent green mist rolled down the road from the castle, funneled by the steep hills that banked it on either side. One of the knights lit the oil that had been spread in front of the barricades.

The first monsters appeared; darkened silhouettes in the glow of the mist, their faces not yet visible. Malicefent didn't wait for them to reach the barricade. She conjured a huge ball of fire on the confines of the road between the banks. There was nowhere to go. The corpses had a single minded purpose. Kill everyone in the village. The fire ball knocked them back, stunned them. They got up - ran, burning, for the barricades. Malicefent summoned a great tempest, a swirling vortex of lightning. Even that was not a deterrent for them. Malicefent kept summoning the fire balls and tempests, placing them behind the barricade where the vile things would be forced to pass through the concentration of the spell thus suffering the most damage. The placement slowed them so the warriors were not outpaced.

Morrigan added her spells at some point. She focused on single targets rather than large areas. Her stance was wide and low so she could shift into a spider, if needed. The line was already crowded, another body would have only made things confusing. If it looked like their foes were getting the upper hand, Morrigan would become a spider and trap them in webs, keeping them away from the fighters for a time.

Ser Perth and his men fought valiantly. Surprisngly, so did Dwyn and his, and not just because of the threats earlier. True to his word, Bann Teagan held his own. But there were fighters who stood out above the rest. Sten's power and his broad sweeps with his giant sword were their own force of nature. The qunari never seemed to tire. Alistair held his shield only when more creatures got close. He used his shield as a wall, and his sword never missed its target, dealing fatal blows in no more than two strikes. Tyr would have been a bedtime tale to scare children with, if hadn't been on their side. The massive hound launched himself, over and over again, at the walking dead. Throat after throat torn out, teeth tearing through flesh like a child through Feastday treats.

There was barely time for a breath, so fast the waves of hideous creatures came. They ran through Malicefent's spells, clambered over the barricade, and ran again through the burning oil. The only thing that deterred them from their targets was death. The ones that made it through the lightning and the fires were now lit well enough to been seen clearly. Their ghastly visages contorted by evil and hate, their desiccated bodies clad in an ancient armor.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, but couldn't have been more than one judging by the position of the stars in the sky, the flood of evil slowed to a trickle. Instead of coming in waves, they were coming only one or two at a time now. All of the defenders still stood. If the rest of the night was like this, then the battle was already won, but that is never the way of things. Just then the young man Tomas came running up the hill full speed. "Come quickly! We're being overrun – those things, they're coming out of the lake!" He yelled. Ser Perth gave a quick reassurance to Malicefent that they could hold the line, she could take her band and help below. She nodded in response and rushed after the young man. His armor weighed him down, Malicefent and Morrigan, quickly outpaced him. Tyr was already in the fray at the bottom of the hill.

The defenders for the low lying area of the village stood between barricades in front of them, and the chantry at their backs. A fire burned in the center of the town, more for light than warmth. The light it provided revealed Murdock, the militia leader, and Lloyd, the tavern owner, had already fallen. The doors to the chantry looked solid, and Wynne's barrier could be sensed by the other mages. At least the villagers huddled within would all survive until morning. Malicefent took Morrigan and moved in front of chantry doors where their backs wouldn't be exposed, and the men wouldn't be distracted from the fight by trying to watch it for them.

The battle here was more frantic and scattered. There was no road with steep banks to funnel the monsters. Down here near the water it was flat. The monsters came through every path available to the center of town, from the water's edge. The defenders were being rushed from all sides. Malicefent couldn't stem the flow. There was no way for her to safely use of the spells she had used earlier. The glow of the green mist that helped them spot the monsters on the castle road was absent down here – they had to wait until their attackers stepped into the light of the fire before they could be seen. And the militiamen were too scattered, though Sten and Alistair were trying to get them into some kind of fighting formation.

Finally, the tide of creatures exhausted itself, but no one dared leave their post until dawn broke. It was difficult for the remaining militiamen to remain vigilant. They weren't fighters. They were fishermen, farmers, and shop keeps. But they fought with all they had, defending their homes and families, and now they were the most bone weary. It was for the sakes of their homes and families they were able to stay on their feet. Tomas approached Malicefent, "If this is anything like real war, then I want no part of it. But when the times comes for us to stand against the darkspawn, as I know we must, I will join the arl's army and do my duty. Before then I'm going to get good and drunk," he looked to the east, "as soon as the sun comes up." Without another word he returned to his station.

Dawn broke, the chantry doors opened. The villagers rushed out to find their loved ones, begging the Maker that theirs would still be alive. Wynne and Leliana emerged. Being confident in the abilities of herself and her friends, Malicefent had knocked on the doors an hour after the last creature had fallen. The knock was to get Wynne's attention, through the doors Malicefent told her to dispel the barrier, there were hours to go until dawn and there was no sense in Wynne exhausting herself when the threat had be dealt with. If it appeared the threat had renewed itself, Malicefent would bang on the doors again.

Leliana smile at Malicefent, "I knew the Maker would keep you safe."

"Oh, not now. It's been too long of a night to deal with this. And I thought we had an agreement?"

"You are right, we did," Leliana's smile turned knowing. Malicefent rolled her eyes and headed up the hill.

Bann Teagan stood at the cliff's edge, staring at the castle as if he were trying to discern from the stone the goings on inside. Malicefent walked over to him while her friends checked on the defenders. He heard her approach, but did not turn. "Odd how quiet the castle looks form here. You would think there was nobody inside at all. I know you are tired, but I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan to enter the castle after the village was secure." He faced Malicefent, the rest of her group was drifting toward the pair. "There is a secret passage through the mill, which leads to the castle. It is meant to be used by the arl and his family in an emergency. Things must be dire indeed for no one to have come out. I would have gone earlier, but I could not leave the villagers."

"I understand, Bann Teagan. You did the noble thing. There are those who abandon the villagers to their fate, like the bann of Lothering. What is your plan? We will help an…"

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" A blonde woman ran the hill. Judging by her clothing, and how she addressed Teagan, it must be the arlessa. She had one of the castle guard with her. And she ignored everyone else. What was going on that she could run down the hill, now, in broad daylight? Malicefent instantly disliked this woman.

"Isolde? How did you make out of the castle? Is Eamon all right? Where are he and Connor?"

The arlessa carried on, "I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. I…need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

"She means once it was safe for her shoes not to get dirty," Malicefent commented to Morrigan, who nodded in agreement. Malicefent directed her attention back to Isolde. "We'll need an explanation as to why Bann Teagan, who saved your village the past few nights while you were nowhere to be seen, needs to go alone with you."

Arlessa Isolde was affronted. "What? I…who is this woman, Teagan?" She looked like she was smelling something awful when she looked at Malicefent.

Alistair sighed, and tried to divert some of Isolde's attention. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

If she looked like Malicefent was something that smelled bad, she looked at Alistair like he was something disgusting one wouldn't want to touch, but had too to get it off their shoe. "Alistair? Of all the…why are **you** here?"

Teagan was indignant of her treatment towards the Grey Wardens. "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life."

She could not have Teagan angry with her, she needed him. His indignation suddenly turned her attitude towards the Wardens cordial. "Pardon me, I…I would exchange pleasantries…"

"Like the ones you just gave us?" Malicefent wasn't about to let the arlessa off the hook because it suited her whims.

"I am sorry, but…considering the circumstances…"

"That justifies you treating people like garbage?"

Alistair stepped forward, "Please, Lady Isolde…we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!"

Malicefent glared at Isolde, with steel in her eyes. Isolde squirmed under the look, and turned back to Teagan. "I know you need more of an explanation, but I…don't know what is safe to tell. There is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead wake and hunt the living…"

"We know. What do you think your untrained villagers, with little armor and weapons have faced every night?" Malicefent pressed.

Isolde continued to appeal to Teagan. "The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues."

"Would this be the mage you were having an affair with?" Malicefent asked in the same tone she would if she were asking about the weather.

"How dare you?" Isolde tried make her glare as hard as Malicefent's, but fell short, Isolde did not look away though.

"Just wondering aloud about a rumor." It was clear that Teagan was not fond of Isolde, which is probably why he didn't say anything about Malicefent's comments. However, Malicefent was sure if she had been a man, Teagan wouldn't have let her get away with as many of the comments as she had.

"I would never! I love my husband! I do not have time for your juvenile, peasant games!" Isolde turned her back on Malicefent this time. "The mage – he is an infiltrator, I think – one of the castle staff. He poisoned Eamon! That is why he fell ill."

"Eamon was poisoned?" Teagan was alarmed.

"Yes, he claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say."

"Is Arl Eamon still alive?" Alistair asked.

Isolde looked at Alistair, she looked at everyone that wasn't Malicefent. Malicefent of course was only amused by this. "He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker. Teagan, I think…Connor is going mad. He won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death! You must help him! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!"

"Kept alive? Kept alive by what?" Teagan asked warily. There were huge pieces of this puzzle missing. Isolde had them, but she wasn't sharing.

The arlessa told them of something "evil" the mage unleashed that only allowed the noble family to live. It was this thing that was responsible for the monsters attacking the village. Except for Eamon, Isolde, and Connor, everyone else in the castle had been killed and turned into the walking nightmares. When the castle ran out of bodies it turned to the village. It was this thing that was holding them hostage at the castle, and this thing that let Isolde out to retrieve Teagan after she had begged enough on the behalf of Connor's well-being.

Malicefent looked at Wynne and Morrigan. "Sounds like a demon broke through the Veil."

Isolde went into hysterics, "Maker's mercy! Could it truly be a demon! I cannot let it hurt my Connor! You must come back with me, Teagan! Please!" Her arms were failing at her sides, her hands were clenched.

Out of nowhere Malicefent slapped Isolde. Everyone who saw it was stunned into wide-eyed silence, except for Morrigan who was failing miserably at trying to stifle her sudden laughing fit. Nonchalantly, Malicefent explained herself. "What? She was hysterical. And she," Malicefent pointed to Morrigan, "is hysterical from our long night of battle and out of fear for you and your family, my lady."

When Morrigan heard herself being described as hysterical she straightened up, "Don't you even think about it." Malicefent grinned wryly at her.

"I…I needed that, but do not ever touch me again. Teagan, I know you could order your men to follow me when I return to the castle. I beg you not to, for Connor's sake! Please, we must go now!"

"The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde." Teagan sounded resigned.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

"Isolde, please excuse us for a moment. We must confer in private before I go with you."

"Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge."

Teagan waited until Isolde was out of hearing range. "I know now is not the proper time to say this, but that was one of the best things I have ever seen. I have been waiting for someone to slap that woman, for years."

"My pleasure. You realize going with her is insane?"

"I have to go, this is my family. I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable. Take this," Teagan placed a signet ring in Malicefent's hand, "it unlocks the secret passage to the castle. I will go with Isolde, and you enter the castle using the secret passage. Perhaps I can distract whatever is in there so you can slip in unnoticed. What do you say?"

"That this is still insane, but I'll do it."

"The passage goes down this cliffside here, under the lake, and up into the castle," Teagan traced the path of the passage with his finger, careful to shield his gestures from Isolde's view, with his body. "There are some steps, but most of the vertical passage is laddered, I'm afraid your mabari won't be able to accompany you. It is also quite narrow in places, and I'm not sure your qunari friend could fit through. Ser Perth and his men can watch for trouble at the entrance to the castle. If you can get the front gates open from within, then they can move in and help you. Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else…we're expendable."

Malicefent was touched by this noble man. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Men like you are too rare to be expendable. Be careful, do your best not to get yourself killed and I shall be there soon enough."

"I will try my best, my lady." Teagan gave her a small bow, and joined Isolde.

"Leliana, Wynne, you're with me. You're the freshest out of all of us this morning. Sten, Morrigan and Tyr, get some rest. Alistair I know there's no way I could keep you out of there – let's go."

The opening to the passage was much larger than the passage itself. It was buried under some hay, in the mill, with a blue stone where the signet ring should be placed in the door. Malicefent went first, casting a beginners spell to illuminate the passage. The path was laid out just as Teagan had said. It was narrow in spots, Sten would have fit...uncomfortably, and if he contorted himself.

At the castle side of the passage was steps, Alistair was right behind Malicefent, and her behind was right at his eye level. It wasn't the time, but that didn't stop her from putting a little extra swing in her hips. Wynne cleared her throat. "What?" Alistair asked too innocently, Leliana giggled.

At the top of the stairs was a small landing in front of a heavy plank door. There were creature sounds, and a man's voice on the other side. Malicefent knew that voice, but thought it must be battle fatigue playing tricks on her mind. It couldn't be him. The fighters got into formation. Malicefent signaled to Alistair who then flung the door open. Three walking corpses were trying to get to a man in one of the dungeon cells.

They made quick work of the creatures and headed for the cell were the man was calling, "Hello? Is there someone out there? Who is it?" _It can't be_, Malicefent thought again. She stood in front of the cell door. "By all that's holy…Mali! I can't believe it…Maker's breath! How did you get here? I never thought I'd see you again, of all people."

"Yeah? Took the words right out of my mouth. What you doing here, Jowan?"

"What they'd do with all traitors, and would-be assassins. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent you finish me off. Please, I know how it seems, Mali. Poisoning the arl was…a terrible thing. But I'm not behind everything else happening here, I swear!"

"Tell me something I don't know – like what else _is_ happening here, and why would you poison the arl?" Alistair vaguely remembered the name, Jowan, and he'd noted the other mage had called Malicefent, "Mali." She seemed to grow colder towards Jowan each minute they stood here. This must be the blood mage from the Tower she'd told him about.

Jowan told her that he had been hired by a man of Loghain's to poison Arl Eamon, in exchange Loghain would help Jowan get back into good standing with the Circle. That all Jowan wanted was to return.

"You wanted to return to the place you couldn't wait to escape? And you know Circle matters are dealt with only by the Circle and the Chantry, there is no influence from the outside. How big of an idiot do you think I am to buy that story? Tell me what else is going on."

"No! I don't think you're an idiot. I'm telling the truth. And I will tell you…" he sighed, "Before I say anything else, I need to ask you a question. You can do whatever you feel you need to do afterward, but I need to know… What became of Lily? They didn't hurt her, did they? The thought that she might have paid for my crime…"

"Might as well get it out of the way, seeing as I have the time in the world and no lives are at stake, but let's make sure your feelings are taken care of. She knew what she was doing."

"But she didn't know…about me. I should have told her. I should have…oh, please! Please just tell me if she's all right!"

"The Chantry sent her away. I don't know where." Alistair and Leliana noticed the monotone of Malicefent's voice. Alistair was the only one there when she got this tone before. It was in Lothering and the incident with the revered mother.

"Oh my poor lily. She must hate me now, if she even lives. What have I done?"

"Nothing. You could have tried to rescue her if she means so much to you, and you truly feel like it's your fault as you say. You could have used your blood magic against them without hesitation, like you did before when you included your friend at the receiving end of that spell."

"What was I supposed to do? She didn't want anything to do with me." Jowan shook his head. "So. He we are again, the two of us. What happens now?" Malicefent looked at him flatly. "Right – the castle. I…I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when that began. At first, Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding that I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant my poisoning the arl. That's the first I hear…"

"Get to the point." Each word was snapped off.

"Connor started to show…signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training."

"Connor? A mage? I can't believe it!" Alistair sounded surprised. He found himself momentarily at the end of Malicefent's icy glare.

Jowan continued, "She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea. She was adamant he never find out. She said he'd do the right thing, even if it meant losing their son. And that infuriated her."

"So she hired you – well that explains part of this mess." Malicefent knew that was a cruel dig about Jowan's abilities, but any compassion she had for him was already lost. "How much did you teach Connor?"

"Some, but when I was imprisoned here he was left alone with my books. He has little knowledge of magic, and can barely cast a minor spell. But he may have unintentionally done something to tear open the Veil. If he tore the Veil to the Fade spirits and demons could infiltrate the castle. Powerful one…"

"I understand what tearing the Veil means."

"The arl's a decent man, he didn't deserve any of this."

"No. No, he didn't," Alistair's voice hardened.

"I'm such a fool. I'm just so sick of running away and hiding from what I've done. I'm going to try and fix it, any way I can. Mali, we were friends once. I know I don't deserve to call you that, after what I did…if I ever meant anything, please…help me fix this."

"I tried to help you once in the name of friendship."

"And I betrayed you. And Lily. I'm sorry, so sorry! Please, I'm begging you! Won't you help me try and do one thing right in my life?"

"He wishes to redeem himself – doesn't everyone deserve that chance?" Leliana of course was for giving him a chance.

Wynne had another sense of things, "Jowan has good intentions, but…a blood mage? I…I find it difficult to trust his words." Wynne had better reason than any of them, to distrust blood mages. Malicefent was willing to bet the catastrophe inside the Tower wasn't the first time she'd dealt with them either.

"He's your friend. You know him best…" Alistair wasn't going to try and influence her in this, and she appreciated that.

"I know you. You know what to say, but your primary concern is yourself, you've proved that several times. I let you go and you'll run again, after you've hurt someone else." Malicefent's voice was emotionless.

"Give me a chance, please!"

"I can't let you leave here alive."

"I understand, and…I accept it. Do…do what you have to, Mali."

"Jowan, I hereby execute you for your crimes."

"Very well," he said and pressed himself against the bars.

Malicefent slid a knife from a hidden sheath sewn into the corset. She slid the dagger into Jowan, just below the ribs, driving upwards to his heart. "And it's Malicefent," she said to him before he died.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: I'm glad I finally got this chapter out. I don't know why I had such a hard time writing this one_. _I hope to wrap this story up before too much longer, I already have the ending planned and I'm eager to get it out there for you to read, I just have to fill in everything between now and then. I also have a couple other stories I want to write, both about Dragon Age (which I don't own). One will be a humorous crossover with someone from our world and time getting stuck in Ferelden and traveling with the Grey Wardens, and a female Cousland/Alistair romance because it's my favorite story line. :D This is first my fanfiction of any length. I feel like I've learned a lot as I've been writing this and about how and what I want to include in chapters. I hope you enjoy this (and I caught all the mistakes), and have/had a Happy Samhain and Halloween!_

* * *

Malicefent looked down at Jowan's body laying on the cold, damp stone. She felt nothing, and there were more important things that demanded their attention. "Alistair, you take point. You're bettered armored, and you know the lay of the castle," Malicefent instructed him. That was all that was said. Alistair stepped in front of the women and led the way.

There were monsters in just about every room, but the closer to the main hall the Grey Wardens got, the more monsters there were. The basement area where they had come in was the dungeon, and was sectioned off from the rest of the castle. They dealt with the monsters as Alistair led them along, and considering the obstacles, they were making good time. Alistair led them up a narrow, tight, winding staircase to the main floor. "The main hall is in the front of the castle, we're at the far end now. On the other side of the kitchen is a small room. If memory serves, we should be able to enter the main hall from that room," Alistair told them. His memory did serve, but the door to the main hall was locked. Leliana tried to pick it, but something else was keeping the door from opening. Alistair frowned, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. We're going to have to take the long way."

He led them down a wider staircase that appeared to be the castle larder. They walked through to a staircase on the other end. Malicefent appreciated the lay of the castle. The dungeon was in its own secluded area under the castle. Unless a prisoner managed to get a signet ring, there was only way out, and the stairs could be held and retaken quite easily by the castle guard. The location of the dungeon would also dampen any noise the prisoners made, and not disturb the rest of those above – Malicefent approved. She also approved of the larder's location. Underground the food would keep longer in the cooler temperatures, and being sectioned off from other parts of the basement would help keep vermin and hungry hands out.

The stairs on the opposite end of the larder led to the courtyard. Leliana used her skills as an Orlesian minstrel to quietly slip along the edge of the outer wall to open the gate for Ser Perth and his men, who were waiting on the other side. As adept as Leliana's skills were, she did not go unnoticed. Every wall in the courtyard was lined with the demon's animated corpses. This time they weren't just facing the mindless hordes, a Revenant was commanding them. Alistair rushed forward. Wynne warded him with several protective spells. Malicefent began casting her fire balls and tempests on the parapet to keep the undead archers busy. Ser Perth and his men rushed in, each taking a monster. Leliana sang her Song of Valor, a soft violet light enveloped them, ancient battle cries echoed in the back of their minds and they fought with a new vigor. Wynne continued to concentrate on Alistair, who was on the Revenant, trying to kill and send the lesser monsters back into their unorganized masses.

Once Malicefent cast the spells on the parapet she turned to single casts of icy blasts, stonefist, and entropy spells. Leliana's song seemed to sustain itself. The red head loosed arrows like a woman possessed. She would loose, nock a new arrow, draw, and loose again, so fast her hands could barely be followed by the eye. Wynne cast a spell that sheathed their weapons in fire. Alistair bellowed a taunt at the Revenant, slammed the demon with his shield, stunning it. His sword was enchanted with a Lightning Rune, and swathed in Wynne's flames, it was sight from legends. Alistair took precise aim and drove the sword through the chest of the Revenant. Fissures erupted in its flesh, lightning and flames licked through the new openings they created. He bashed it with his shield as he twisted his blade. His plan worked, the demon died and its lessers fell into chaos. Ser Perth and his knights had cut through half of the corpses by the time their leader fell. Malicefent and Leliana had added to that number in between assisting Alistair. Wynne had been focusing all of her attention on helping Alistair, now she unleashed the power of a senior enchanter on the corpses. Then just like that, the fight in the courtyard was over. The Wardens, Leliana, and Ser Perth and his men stood a second with their weapons still poised for battle, before they realized the threat was momentarily eradicated.

"I know what we face now," Wynne had everyone's undivided attention with this announcement. "We face either a desire or pride demon. The revenant was the demon taking control of a corpse, only desire and pride demons have those abilities. We must be getting close if it extended itself this far."

"It's not dead?" Leliana asked.

"No, I'm afraid it's not that easy," Wynne replied.

"When is it ever?" Alistair muttered.

"The demon will be weakened for now. I cannot say how long until it recovers the power lost projected the revenant, but it is not weak either. Be wary," Wynne counseled.

Surprisingly the main doors to the castle weren't barred. Alistair continued to lead the way, Ser Perth and his men following closely behind so that a walking wall was formed around Malicefent, Wynne, and Leliana.

It was waiting for them when they entered. The demon had control of Connor. It stood in front of a fireplace at the end of the main hall. The fireplace was so big that four grown men could walk, shoulder to shoulder, into it. It was where the arl and arlessa would sit when they saw petitioners. Isolde stood there beside the puppeted body of Connor, looking dejected, tired, and worn. To Connor's left sat Teagan. Teagan looked to be in one piece but his expression was odd.

The demon spoke through Connor. It threw insults and jabs. Aside from tormenting her with her child, the demon seemed especially partial to tearing Isolde down by preying on her vanities. Teagan spoke gibberish and capered about like the court jester, until the demon scolded him, which caused Teagan to cower at Connor's feet. Malicefent and Wynne moved in front of everyone else, just within a few scant feet of the demon. They weren't drawn in - they were moving in close for a better examination.

The arlessa saw them. She begged them not to hurt her son, saying it wasn't his fault, that it was Jowan's. The demon thought this made it look weak. To counter this it tried to intimidate them, saying it had kept Arl Eamon alive because that's what it wanted, and now it would control the armies and conquer the world. Then it became petulant saying, "Nobody tells me what do anymore!" It regained its composure, asking Malicefent what she wanted. The demon saw Malicefent as the biggest threat in the room.

"To stop you, of course," Malicefent replied, the picture of calm.

"I'm not finished playing! You can't make me stop! I think it's trying to spoil my fun, Mother!" The demon screamed. It hurled more insults, then decided Malicefent was to blame and tried to seek its revenge. The rescuers were on their guard, but they weren't prepared for Teagan to lead the charge of a handful of knights that had accompanied them in, against them.

Connor fled. The Wardens and knights were doing what they could to keep from harming their possessed friends. Alistair and Ser Perth were hitting with the flat of their blades, but the edges were sharp and some cuts were unavoidable. Leliana tried to pin the knights down with arrows. Malicefent and Wynne wove spells to incapacitate but not hurt. Teagan and the possessed knights pressed on, becoming more violent, striking to kill. Alistair blocked with his shield, the knights deftly deflected the blows with their swords. Fortunately they did not have to fight long. The demon was weakened from the battle in the courtyard, and its powers could not extend so far. It must have gone too far from what it was attempting to do, Teagan and the knights collapsed on the floor.

No one moved. Everyone waited. Gradually Teagan and the knights got up…slowly. They would be sore, but nothing that would last more than a few days. Alistair held out his hand and helped Teagan to his feet. Teagan shook his head trying to clear the last of the haze from his mind.

Isolde proceeded to continue her vexation of Malicefent, flinging herself at the blonde mage and continuing to beg for her son's safety. Malicefent swatted the lady's hands away. "I do not intend to harm the child," Malicefent snapped at her. "This is what you hid form us, what you didn't want us to know."

"I…yes. I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him. I still do," Isolde admitted ashamedly. Teagan pointed out to her that demons did not listen to reason. Isolde continued to plead her case, "He is not always the demon you saw. Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!"

Teagan rounded on the arlessa, his voice scornful. "Isn't that what started this? You hired the mage to teach Connor in secret…to protect him."

"If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…"

Wynne scolded Isolde, "Don't you know that Connor's ability will grow as he does? He may never be very powerful, but his power will continue to grow until he's a certain age. Your pride has cost many lives, and unnecessary hardship. Where is the boy now?"

"I think he ran upstairs, to the family quarters. That's what I…felt before the demon's sway was broken," Teagan informed them.

"Violence scares him. I know that sounds strange. He may have run up to his room, or…he likes to be near his father. I think the demon is keeping Eamon alive." _More information from Isolde that we could have used sooner_, Malicefent thought.

The demon was keeping Eamon alive. Killing it might mean Eamon's demise. Only Leliana was outspoken about sparing the child at any cost, while everyone else was willing to do what was necessary no matter how unpleasant. Even Teagan said that death would be a merciful fate for his nephew, rather than be the puppet of a demon. Isolde argued for her son's life, suggesting that her secret mage tutor may know something.

"He's dead, and this is who you should consult on such matters if you want worthy advice," Malicefent motioned to Wynne.

"I don't see how we can accomplish it, but we can confront the demon in the Fade, though not easily. The demon is not truly within Connor. It is complex, but the demon's true form lies in the Fade. We can use the connection between the demon and Connor to find it and battle it," the elder mage stated.

Isolde asked, "So you can enter the Fade, and the kill the demon without hurting my boy?"

"Technically, yes. Though entering the Fade requires both lyrium as well as a group of mages to perform that ritual." Wynne caught the look of defiance from Malicefent. "Don't worry," Wynne said lightly, "we shall stay here and help keep things under control. I will send a bird with a message for Irving. We should hear something from the tower in the morning. If they choose to assist us in this matter, as I believe they will, we should have what we need here in about three days." Malicefent visibly relaxed. The archdemon itself couldn't drag her back to Tower.

"I shall see to arranging accommodations for you. And whatever may happen, thank you for making this effort to save my family," Teagan bowed and went to get things in order.

They heard from the Circle Tower by morning, the first enchanter himself was coming with a contingent of mages and a full supply of lyrium. They planned to travel through the night to be at Redcliffe within two days. While the Malicefent and her friends waited they made themselves useful around Redcliffe helping with repairs or procuring supplies. Those in the group skilled with a blade even taught some of the villagers how to better defend themselves. Leliana taught the many of the women how to use a bow effectively. Tyr played with the children and swam in the lake. And it was arranged so that Malicefent, Wynne, or Morrigan was always in the castle. One of them would stay with another member of their group, while the others were off in the village. This assured that the castle would not be lost again, especially at night when they all stayed there, since night was when the trouble had begun before.

Malicefent was wandering about the castle on her shift late the second morning, when she saw Teagan in the arl's study, head bent over something he was writing. "I'm sure your wife will be overjoyed to know you are well, when she receives your letter," Malicefent approached the desk at a casual saunter.

Teagan gave her an appreciative smile, leaning back in his chair, "I'm not married my lady."

Malicefent walked around the desk. When she was beside Teagan's chair she leaned against the desk, stretching out her long legs. "If I may be so bold, my lady, is your husband missing you?" Teagan guessed by her flirtations she wasn't married, but having spent his life in court one could never be too sure. There were many unhappily married aristocrats whose only pleasure was flirting with someone other than their spouse, though they usually did so under the guise of manners, and tended not to be physically bold.

"I'm a mage," she said indifferently. Malicefent noted he didn't seem to be effected the way some others were by this, but she wanted to be sure.

"Mages can marry, or so I'm told."

"They can indeed, if the man is brave enough."

"I can think of several reasons why one would be willing to be so brave." He caught himself leaning toward her as he said this. He resettled himself in the chair hoping to make the lean back less obvious. "I am too bold, my lady. Please accept my apology."

She gave a small laugh. "For what? I am not offended. And please, Teagan, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Mali. There's only been a handful of people I've liked enough to let them call me that." She smiled dazzlingly at him and he returned the smile in kind.

"You are too kind, Mali, amongst many other things." He felt comfortable with her. When he started to lean her direction again he didn't stop himself.

"I'm surprised a man such as you is unattached."

"A man such as me?" He raised his eyebrows exaggerated question.

Malicefent looked Teagan in the eyes. "One who is compassionate, thinking of others before himself. Not many would risk their life for another person, let alone offer themselves up as a sacrifice. You're a good fighter, and quite handsome. You've quite impressed me you know – and I am not easily impressed."

Teagan blushed slightly. He'd heard many compliments from women, but few were so earnest. "I simply haven't found the right woman yet. It's not for lack of searching on my part – or lack of attempted arrangements on my brother's part," he joked. "If I do marry, I'd be lucky to find a woman such as yourself." He had the sudden urge to reach out for her hand and kiss it.

"Oh? And what might you find in a woman, such as myself, that would so impress you?"

Before he could answer one of the knights entered the open door. "Bann Teagan, please excuse me but you said to come get you to interview the new servants once they arrived."

"So I did." Teagan gave a slight tilt of his head, and a kind smile to the knight.

"And Lady Malicefent, Lady Wynne is waiting for you just outside the main hall."

"Thank you," Malicefent said over her shoulder.

"Well – my secrets are still safe for now. I hope we can talk again soon, Mali." Teagan bowed to her, as he did he took her hand and place gentlemanly kiss on the back.

Malicefent waited a minute after Teagan had left the room. She sighed wistfully. The moment was nice while it lasted, but she knew it was too short and it would be far too long, if ever, that she and Bann Teagan would be able to speak so again. Then she went to relieve Wynne.

* * *

While the mages were in the village they were on watch for anyone showing any magical ability. They wanted to be sure the demon didn't have another person to jump to, and they wanted to properly teach anyone with magic. Malicefent and Morrigan had no intention of sending anyone to the Tower, but it was hard to say what Wynne would do. She seemed unbothered by their accompanying apostate, and she believed people should be free, but she also believed in doing what was right and following certain rules to a "T."

"Any finds today?" Malicefent asked Morrigan, referring to any local mages.

"No. Tis as I've told you before – these people lack sense enough to breed a mage," Morrigan replied, seating herself on the steps to some wharf buildings. "What of you, any excitement at the castle?" Malicefent smiled, Morrigan knew what it meant and rolled her eyes.

"What? There's nothing wrong with a woman having a healthy…_appetite_." Malicefent sat next to Morrigan.

"I agree, but you always seem to be hungry."

"That's because no one's _fed _me yet," Malicefent's voice rose. Morrigan looked at her. Malicefent shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting very frustrated. I'm starving and dinner plates keep being set before me, and before I can enjoy the meal the plate is taken away."

"That is a **horrible** analogy. I cannot believe you actually said that out loud. If only the templars had overheard then they would leave all mages alone, thinking us to simple to trifle with." Morrigan looked at Malicefent in disbelief. They both started laughing.

The two chatted idly, watching the people practice in the village center. Malicefent told Morrigan of her goal to free the Circle of the Chantry's grasp, and how she intended to use her influence as Grey Warden, as well as examples of what happened at the Tower under the templars' noses and how apostates helped, to help ensure her goal was achieved. Morrigan told her to make sure she didn't forget about the debacle here at Redcliffe. Malicefent assured her she wouldn't.

Practice was over for the day. The villagers went to find some lunch before going back to their chores. Sten walked off between some far houses. Leliana waved and smiled, and then headed into the chantry. Alistair took off his chest piece and gambeson, his white cotton shirt clinging to his sweaty muscles as he accepted bits of cheese from a group of women. Malicefent couldn't tear her eyes away.

"It will never happen, Mali," Morrigan said, her tone softer than usual.

"Huh – you think? He's attracted to me you know."

"Most men are - do not make such obvious, childish statements. It makes you sound unintelligent. You know well enough that just because there is a sexual attraction does not mean there is more. He is not one who will bed a woman simply because of her beauty. He requires something more complicated," Morrigan's tone indicated she thought something more complicated was unnecessary. The raven haired woman studied her friend's face for moment, there she caught a glimpse of something in the blonde's eye. "Tis not just an attraction for you is it?"

"No," Malicefent replied softly. "I've noticed when I'm around him I feel…better. I feel…a lot of things." Malicefent thought a moment the said in disbelief, "It even bothers me when he's unhappy with me, and normally I wouldn't care." She sighed. "I'm also normally not jealous, but look at him over there with those women from the village – look at Alistair with them. Do you notice how he's slightly more comfortable around them, than he is with me? I'm certain that's because I'm a mage."

"Or it's because you kill those he would spare, which is why it won't happen. You make sensible decisions where he would not, except for this." Morrigan stood, "Here I thought you were not a fool, love 'tis but a fool's game. Now, I am going to the tavern for lunch. We may talk more, later, if you wish."

Malicefent stayed seated on the steps. She briefly watched Morrigan walk away, before she turned her eyes back to Alistair, thinking on what her friend said. She didn't sit too long before she resolved to do something with herself. She headed towards Alistair, he saw her and waved, she smiled and waved back. The handful of ladies that crowded as close as they could to him, and still maintain decency, did not appreciate his attention being stolen from them. Malicefent didn't walk to Alistair though. She went to Owen the blacksmith's house to see how his daughter Valena was faring since Malicefent had sent her home, after finding her in a closet in the castle. The girl was fine, still a little jumpy, but she wouldn't have any lasting trauma. Owen thanked Malicefent again and offered her, her choice of weapons from his stock. He had been working steadily since Valena's return.

Weapons weren't Malicefent's area of expertise, but Sten and Alistair had taught her what to look for. Owen's work was very good, the warriors had told her, not the best, but very good, reliable blades. Malicefent hoped to find a two-handed sword to fit Sten's large hands until they found his missing blade. When she saw none, she asked Owen. He said he had only been working on one-handed blades better suited for the village's novice defenders. He did tell her that the dwarf, Dwyn, had brought in a sword as long a man is tall. Dwyn wanted to make sure the sword wasn't in need of any repairs. Owen said the design was foreign to him, but the blade was solid. Malicefent could think of only race would be able to wield a weapon so large. She thanked the smith, and knowing he would only accept money in sale, she bought a small dagger.

As soon as Malicefent exited the smith's house she saw Sten had returned to the village's center. She strode over to the qunari. "I believe I know where we can find your sword. Follow me."

Malicefent knocked on Dwyn's newly replaced door, she entered as she did so, not waiting for a reply.

"Hello – why don't you come in?" Dwyn said sarcastically.

"I believe you're in possession of a qunari blade."

"Maybe."

"That sword belongs to my friend here," she gestured to Sten who was towering behind her. "He would like it back. I could have him rip your arms off and beat your friends there to death with them, or you can give us the sword and we'll leave quietly." Sten snarled at the dwarf and his bodyguards, Malicefent simply smiled at them.

"Hey, look Faryn didn't tell me that qunari who owns the sword is still alive – figures. Here's the key, it's in a chest in the back."

Malicefent and Sten crowded into a tiny back room and opened the chest. The room was too small for Sten to bend over. The sword was heavy, but Malicefent managed to lift it enough so he could grab the hilt. With Sten grasping the sword the two left the house. Pausing outside the door Sten took the moment he could not have in the confines of the small room.

He lifted the blade with reverence. "_Asala_. Completion, I had almost forgotten it." Sten actually smiled. "There are no words to thank you for this, but I will do my best to do so through my duty to you."

Malicefent understood that coming from Sten this was a highly emotional speech. She smiled genuinely at him in response, and said, "Come on, let's go get Alistair, and the others. It's about time we headed back to the castle."

* * *

They were barely through in the main hall when Tomas arrived at the doors saying the Tower mages were spotted two miles out from the village. The notice was sent throughout the castle. Everything was ready by the time First Enchanter Irving and mages were coming through the main gates. Irving did not hesitate. He was ready to begin to ritual as soon as the formalities of greetings and introductions had taken place. He correctly assumed that Malicefent would be going into the Fade to battle the demon.

The demon played the usual demon tricks of deception and misdirection, Malicefent was not taken in by them though. She found the demon easily enough, played upon its emotions forcing it to show her its true form. It was a desire demon, and it hated and feared Malicefent for her power. The demon put the futile effort into fighting Malicefent after she refused to bargain. The entire encounter took less than thirty minutes. The demon was gone, and Connor was safe. It turned out that when Isolde had him rightfully imprisoned Jowan for poisoning the arl, she hadn't taken his books away. Connor's confession proved that Jowan had told the truth about something. The boy read the mage's books trying to save his father. Inadvertently he had made a small tear in the Veil that permitted the demon to make contact. Being young and naïve he accepted the demon's help thinking it would save his father. Connor remembered everything the demon had done, and while he was still a boy his biggest concern was his dying father. When he grew to adulthood the events of the past days in Redcliffe may come back to haunt him.

At dusk, Teagan asked Malicefent if she would accompany him to the ceremony he was conducting in memory of the villagers they had lost. Malicefent gladly accepted and took Teagan's arm as they walked down to the shore of Lake Calenhad. Teagan spoke highly of those who had fallen. His words inspired the villagers, and lightened the grief in their hearts. Malicefent stood next to him as they watched the funeral boats drifting out into the lake, and then lit with flaming arrows.

* * *

Returning to the castle a late dinner was served at large tables in the main hall, to accommodate all of the guests.

The arlessa asked the Grey Wardens to take their friends and search for the Urn of Ashes so her husband might be cured, she felt it was the only way. Teagan agreed with her in this.

"The Urn is a legend. It might never be found," Malicefent told her.

Almost vehemently, Teagan told Malicefent, "That is a possibility, but there is a reason it's still an option. I am not simply grasping at straws." Malicefent was momentarily taken aback at such a strong response from the bann. The expression hadn't lasted long on her face, but Teagan caught it. He placed his hand on hers and gave her an apologetic squeeze along with a smile to match. She gave a smile back that said he was forgiven – Malicefent knew what Teagan's family meant to him.

Isolde explained how Eamon had been funding the research of a Brother Genitivi in Denerim, the foremost living scholar on all things Andraste. Isolde hoped that Brother Genitivi had located the Urn when she sent the knights to find him after Eamon had fallen ill. But Brother Genitivi had gone missing.

"Please, there is no one else to do this. I wish I could, but I cannot abandon Redcliffe to its own devices." Teagan calmly said to Malicefent, but his eyes were beseeching her. Malicefent assented. Teagan smiled appreciatively at her and suggested they start the search in Denerim at the brother's home.

The rest of the meal was spent telling stories, some of Alistair's youth that left him red faced. Over dessert Teagan told the Grey Wardens he would be giving them a couple wagons and mules to help speed their travel. "It's not as impressive as riding legendary griffins into battle, or a noble war steed, but it what we have to offer at the moment," he told them. The Wardens gladly accepted the offer. It was late when people began excusing themselves, Teagan asked Alistair to join him in the arl's study where they could speak privately before heading to bed. Malicefent was curious but there was nothing to be done about it now, and sleep in a comfortable bed was a rare luxury of late. Not wanting to waste the luxury of a bed, and the added luxury of bath, she went to her room for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Again, I apologize for the lateness, my free time has been non-existent the last few weeks. My work load has lightened, so hopefully that will change. _

* * *

After a quick breakfast and a round of goodbyes, the Grey Wardens departed with their fellow fighters. Teagan placed a quick, gentlemanly kiss on the back of Malicefent's hand, just as he had in the study. As Teagan had said he would, he had two mules and small wagons ready for them. The morning air was chill and already had the feel of winter to it. Malicefent's robes were warmer than they would appear, as they were Tevinter robes. Because Tevinter was further north, it was naturally colder and the robes were made for the climate there. Morrigan, use to life in the Wilds, seemed unaffected by the cold weather. Others had fur linings they had made from animals they hunted as they traveled, and if it was needed, the mages could weave warm air flows for a short time and take the edge off the chill.

Everyone was enjoying what little peace they were afforded. Malicefent rode on the seat next to Alistair, who had taken the reins of the lead wagon. Malicefent watched him as they traveled. She was watching to learn how to handle the mule and the wagon, not just because she enjoyed looking at him this time. She didn't think it looked that hard, but this was something Alistair had experience with and she did not. Wynne had some experience, and she would take her turn at rein, but for now she rode in the back of the lead wagon with Leliana. The two women leaned against their packs as they talked, using their bedrolls and tents as seat cushions. Surprisingly, Morrigan also had experience with mules and wagons. As it turned out her and her mother occasionally used a mule and cart, so Morrigan was on the reins of the second wagon. Sten was seated next to Morrigan, watching and learning as Malicefent was. Bodahn and Sandal brought up the rear with the wagon of wares. Tyr entertained himself by bounding up and down the road, and darting in and out of the woods.

"Look at us and our noble steeds," Alistair said regally. "People will see us passing and wonder why we ever bothered with griffins. The darkspawn shall cower before our mighty mules!"

"Well we have one jackass they should be scared of anyway," Malicefent quipped, laughing at the look on Alistair's face.

Alistair feigned shock. "I cannot believe you said that, my feelings are hurt."

"What – that the darkspawn should be scared of you?"

"They should be scared of me, I am quite fearsome." He growled at her. "But, I am not a jackass. A buffoon, a bumbling idiot, a fool – maybe. But a jackass? That was just mean." He stuck out his lower lip.

"You know, if you stick your lip out like that a bird will come along and poop on it." Alistair sucked his lip back in. He kept glancing at Malicefent. "What?"

"You and Teagan – I can see it."

"There's nothing to see, Alistair."

"You seemed to be getting _friendly_ with each other."

Malicefent laughed at this. "All there was, was what you saw."

"So you're not…you just seemed to complement each other."

"Thank you. Teagan is a good man, and in another time or place, maybe…but right now, it's just not possible."

"Maybe after we save the world from the Blight…"

Malicefent smiled at Alistair, "You're sweet, but I think the moment will have passed by then. Even if we make it through."

"Oh, so I'm sweet now? What happened to me being a jackass?" He grinned at her.

Before Malicefent could respond a woman ran out into the middle of the road. Alistair pulled back hard on the reins, Morrigan and Bodahn barely stopped in time to avoid a crash. "Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon! Please, help us!" Then she darted back down the side road she had sprung from before there was anytime to ask her questions.

Morrigan and Sten hurried up to the lead wagon. "I do not trust this," Morrigan said.

"Agreed. I don't sense any darkspawn, but I felt some magic in her." Malicefent replied. "What about you, Alistair?"

"I don't sense any darkspawn, either. The woman could be a wilder mage. We need to be alert for traps when we go after her. I assume the threat is gone or she wouldn't have run back towards it without help. I think Morrigan and Sten should stay here in case this is an attempt to ambush our wagons," Alistair told the group.

"Done. Leliana and Wynne will come with me and Alistair. Tyr, you stay with Morrigan and Sten and protect them like a good boy." Malicefent rubbed the mabari between his ears, he barked happily at his orders.

The group of four headed down the road after the woman. Just around some small hills at a dip in the road, out of sight of passers-by, were tossed wagons and dead oxen. The woman stood facing someone, she turned to the group. She had been talking to a blonde elf. Malicefent narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The blonde made a signaling motion. Archers and rogues poured out from behind nearly every bush and rock. The woman from the road was indeed a mage, and this was indeed an ambush, and the elf was the leader. Malicefent was assessing their assassins, and wondering if more were on the main road. There was a groaning sound and a large crack, Malicefent looked toward the source of the noise to see a huge tree coming right at her face. It was to the misfortune of the assailants that she was so lithe and nimble. She leapt out of the path of the tree and promptly began letting the enemy know how she felt about the attempt on her life.

The foe was well prepared. It had taken some time to set up the tree, and there were other traps around that Leliana spotted and warned them about. How long had they been being watched? This was no mere highway robbery. This took patience and skill – a professional. The archers were on high ground, traps laid on the paths to get to them, rogues were in front of the traps. Malicefent and Alistair went for the mage first. Malicefent cast a sleep spell on her. Alistair used his templar skills to negate any of the enemy mage's spells. The mage was powerless and helpless. Malicefent finished off the mage quickly, but not without pain. The last thing the enemy mage felt was Malicefent draining the life, agonizingly, from her body. The elven leader was with the rogues, Alistair turned his sword to the assassin. Both men fought ruthlessly as Leliana, Wynne, and Malicefent picked off the archers and rogues – Wynne healing occasionally. Their foes were predictable, but tenacious fighters.

For the amount of energy put into the fight it didn't last long. The blonde elf lay on the ground unconscious. Malicefent strode forward and kicked him in the chest. The elf groaned, and grasping his chest, came to. The elf's fighting skill and the quality of his weapons, added to the planning that went into this, confirmed that he was no highwayman looking for easy prey. Malicefent planted her staff in his shoulder. "I am rather surprised to find myself waking up. I thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all," the elf casually commented.

"You're awfully chatty for someone whose life is hanging by my whim," Malicefent said acerbically.

"You haven't killed me, yet. So I assume you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?" Malicefent's answer to this was a cruelly arched eyebrow. "Would I be correct in assuming interrogation?" He didn't wait for Malicefent to answer. "Of course, it is interrogation, when you could have so easily ended my life. Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the soul purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"I see. And who hired you, or is this a personal mission? You've no doubt heard of the bounty on our heads." Malicefent's expression hadn't changed. She assumed it was a contract, the Antivan Crows were a famous order of assassins, but enough money for someone's head made many people ambitious.

"It is nothing personal towards you. I was hired by a rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it."

Malicefent looked at him like she was looking at a pile of darkspawn filth. "How much were you paid?" She growled.

"I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however were paid quite handsomely. Or so I understand." Zevran went on to explain how payment of the Crows worked, and that the assassins who did the dirty work, were actually quite poor. "I don't even have any idea what his issues with you are. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? As I said, it is nothing personal on my part. I was merely contracted to perform a service."

"When were you to meet with him again?" Malicefent was hoping they could ambush Loghain.

"I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed Loghain of the results…if he didn't already know. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be, at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."

"Do you think because I let you live to answer questions, I would allow you to live beyond that?"

"What can I say? I am an eternal optimist?" He grinned up at her. Zevran was smart and had made no attempt to move from his position on the ground…plus he was enjoying the view, and would be much more so if Malicefent would just move a couple inches to the right.

She relaxed her expression to one of mild disdain. _At least the thing trying to kill us this time is handsome, _she thought. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely." Zevran was feeling confident that his plea bargain was working. He saw the change on the blonde mage's face, watching people had been an important part of his job.

"I think that he is telling us the truth. We cannot afford to turn away help, and would it be such a bad thing for you to spare his life?" Leliana asked Malicefent.

"Let's say I continue to let you live – then what?" Malicefent asked Zevran.

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

Malicefent gave a single, "Ha!" at this. "So you won't have to put effort into finishing the job? I don't think so." She raised her staff to smash him in the nose.

And Zevran thought he was doing so well. "Wait, please! The only way to get out alive is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did manage to kill you now, they might kill me on principle for failing for the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

Her staff still poised to strike, "And if your _friends_ find you, you'll turn on me as quickly?"

"I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. I don't think that can really be considered a fault, don't you agree? If you do, then I guess I don't come very well recommended, I suppose." She may still strike him, but he was still alive. If they hadn't killed him yet, his chances of getting out of this alive were very good, and they got better each minute he continued to breathe. Zevran knew she was weighing him, she knew she shouldn't take him along, but she was being as thorough as she could in making sure he could be a trusted traveling companion.

"I think that's reasonable," Leliana agreed. "And we could benefit from having someone with his talents fighting on our side."

Malicefent rolled her eyes and sighed, "Your career with the Crows is over, and you're not going to try and finish the job. Tell me what the benefits are of you joining us."

"Well…let's see. Being allowed to live would be a nice benefit for me, and I would be marginally more useful to you. As for your benefits, I am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more…sophisticated…now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?"

She admitted to herself that he had a point, and she found herself liking the way he handled the situation all the while knowing he could be killed at any moment. She lowered her staff. "All right, let's go."

"What? You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea? What happened to killing all who cross you?" Alistair went high pitched.

"If you want to kill him, Alistair, then you do it," Malicefent told him. She doubted Alistair would do it, but on the off chance he did, he might view her in a different light.

"I…well, no. I suppose we could use whatever help we can get. Still. If ever there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello," Alistair commented.

Except for Zevran, Leliana was happiest about this. "Welcome, Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."

"Indeed it is. I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely." Zevran gave the bard an appreciative look.

"Or maybe not," she remarked.

Wynne smiled, "This should be interesting, to say the least."

"I am overwhelmed. Not only do I get to live, but to be surrounded by such beauty," Zevran directed this at Wynne.

"Don't let the gray hair fool you, you couldn't handle this," Wynne turned and headed back to their small caravan.

Zevran trailed after her saying, "I would certainly welcome the challenge if that is what you offer."

Alistair and Malicefent looked at each and shook their heads, Leliana laughed quietly.

* * *

"We have not been formally introduced," Zevran said, leaning towards Malicefent from the back of the wagon. Leliana was in the back watching and listening to this interaction, with amused interest. Wynne rested in the back of the wagon headed by Morrigan and Sten, Sten taking over the reins on their wagon. "I am Zevran Arainai, assassin and world renowned lover. I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation…this I swear."

"I am Malicefent Rhoman, mage, Grey Warden and killer of all those who cross me." The last part earned Malicefent an arched eyebrow of a look from Alistair.

"Yet, you spared me. It is because of my stunning good looks, yes?"

"Not as much as you would like to think." Zevran put his hands over his heart and gave Malicefent a wounded look. She smiled at him. "Your job, it was nothing personal as you said, and you pleaded your case successfully."

"Surely, that is not all?"

"You said you were loyal up until the point someone expected you to die for failing – you had to know this about the Crows from the start, or at least found out not long after you joined. Why stay, why be loyal?"

"I wasn't given much of a choice in joining the Crows. They bought be me off the slave market when I was a child, and for a very good price I am told. The penalty of death for failure is part of why the Antivan Crows are so good at what we do. You are good at killing, or you are killed. In fact, the only way out of the Crows is death, or to sign up with someone they can't touch. The latter is a rarity I can assure you." Malicefent put her hand on Alistair's leg without thinking, she was gesturing for him to stop. In simultaneous thought he had begun slowing to a stop. Zevran thought they were having a rather strong reaction to his revelation. "Come now, surely you have heard more shocking things than this. It wasn't as bad as it…"

"Alistair…" Malicefent said, looking down the road to their right. She looked back at him for an answer to her unspoken question. He understood and nodded.

Wynne, Morrigan and Sten came to their wagon. "I want to go with you." Wynne told them.

"We'll go on foot. We don't know what's down there waiting for us," Alistair instructed them.

"Where are we going?" Zevran asked.

"Ostagar." Malicefent's voice was grave.

* * *

Camp was somber. Dinner was rarely anything but needed sustenance. How good that sustenance tasted varied by who cooked it, but usually it was hastily eaten after long days of traveling and fighting whatever attacked them on the road. Tonight dinner was eaten slowly, and then only because they knew they needed eat to maintain as much energy as they could to get through this journey. Those who had gone to Ostagar forced down as much as they could stomach then sat staring into the flames of this evening's camp fire. Alistair had casually tossed his plate to the side as guilt for surviving, anger at Loghain, sorrow for the loss of Duncan, and determination to set things right and save Ferelden, set his emotions into a tumultuous uproar. Malicefent was just angry, everything since that fateful night replaying in her head over and over again. She flicked her wrist, flinging her plate like a disk, at the stones ringing the fire. The rest sat quietly, except for Morrigan who sat near her own fire reading a violet leather-bound book with a leafless tree stitched in black on the cover. Zevran watched them all – especially Malicefent.

"Warden," Sten was addressing Malicefent. About an hour had passed since the tossing of the plates. "I have heard the stories of Ostagar. To see what befell your kith when they stood and fought as the betrayers ran was true bravery. They died honorable deaths. No one can ask for more than that." Malicefent nodded in response, Sten nodded back and went to his tent.

Malicefent stared back into the flames, hypnotized by them as her mind walked again through what they had seen at Ostagar today.

It was unseasonably cold for the first of the winter months. A heavy snow began to fall as they walked down the road towards Ostagar. No one spoke, they were all listening for…anything. But the only thing they heard was the soft hiss of the snowflakes as they hit the ground. The snow stopped by the time they reached Ostagar, but there was nice blanket of white on the ground.

They come over the hill where the king's army had been camped, just a couple of months ago. A few feet inside the gates they met the first darkspawn dwelling here. All indicators pointed to the place still being overrun by the hideous creatures. Living or dead, those darkspawn were the first bodies they had seen. Malicefent didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. It would turn out there wouldn't be more than a few feet they would be able to go without dealing with darkspawn. The darkspawn weren't what haunted everyone's thoughts – it was what else they had seen.

"I don't know. It just feels wrong to find this here, pawed over by darkspawn and thick with their rot. It was his." Alistair crouched, picking up a piece of King Cailan's armor they stumbled upon in the area where the War Council had been. He held it gingerly in his hands as he spoke. These were the first words spoken in hours.

Wynne tried to comfort him. "I know. I feel it, too. But he is not the first king ever to fall in battle or even the first to fall to the darkspawn."

"Yes, but this wound cuts deeper." Alistair told Wynne. It cut deeper because he knew Cailan, and because they had shared a father.

"And it will bleed longer, but we must keep moving. No doubt the darkspawn are eager to give us plenty more reasons to mourn." Alistair grimaced and rose, stuffing Cailan's armor into his pack.

They had quite a few obstacles to work around beside the darkspawn. The old fortress was in almost a complete shambles now, and it had been snowing regularly here judging by the size of the drifts. They entered where the common area had been. Signs still stood marking locations for the Circle of Magi, the quartermaster, and kennels. Tyr whined at the empty kennels. The rotting defiled corpses of Grey Wardens and their comrades littered the ground. The remains of Duncan's fire stood curiously in tact in the middle of everything even though the darkspawn had done their best to desecrate the spot where Duncan kept his nightly watch. Perhaps they could still sense his something of the old Warden's power.

All that remained where the royal tent had been was an ornate chest, surprisingly still in one piece. And locked, Malicefent discovered when she tried to open it. "Here, let me," Zevran said softly, stepping in he picked the lock.

Cailan must have carried his sword into battle. His father Maric's sword rested inside sheathed in beautiful scabbard. Malicefent pulled out some documents and letters, Alistair looked over her shoulder. "So it's true!" Alistair remarked. Malicefent nodded in agreement. He turned to Wynne. "He had convinced the forces of Orlais to ally against the darkspawn."

"Empress Celene was merely awaiting his response," Wynne pointed out.

"A response that never came, thanks to Loghain's treachery." Malicfent commented.

"And never will," Alistair added.

"Never is a long time, Alistair. Give it time and let cooler heads prevail. There will be peace between us yet." Wynne was trying to keep Alistair on an even keel, she knew how deeply personal this journey was for him, more so than her or Malicefent.

"Surely, the empress knows by now that King Cailan is dead. Even in Orlais we know who Loghain Mac Tir is." Leliana informed them. "In the war with Orlais, Teryn Loghain was considered a hero by your people, and he is openly opposed to an alliance. Now he controls the throne and will declare himself king. The empress is no fool – she will see him for what he is, and will not only support the Grey Wardens, she will gladly ally with whoever overthrows him."

"Well I hope I live to see it," Alistair said half-heartedly.

Malicefent had to brace herself for what was coming next – the bridge. This return rattled her far more than she expected. She approached the bridge with a mixture of dread and anger. The anger she could understand, but not the dread, not until she looked across the expanse of ancient stones.

King Cailan hung in the middle of the bridge where a statue representing the Grey Wardens had stood. Even in death they still regarded him as their king. His feet level with their faces, his body hung naked on a crude structure. Three large beams held up great wooden wings with Cailan's body nailed to them - his arms outstretched from his body. Cailan's body was battered and bruised – bloated marks that were gruesomely colored from the blood pooling, could be seen in the size and shape of an ogre's hand around his middle. He was covered in blood, and filth, and gore. His body pin cushioned with arrows where the darkspawn had used him as target practice. The darkspawn had hung Cailan here like this to humiliate him, and display him as a trophy.

Cailan's hair was clean though. It still shone golden, but had lost its luster. Malicefent was looking at him. She had two visions battling for dominance, the one she saw before her, and the one of the shining, golden king who had greeted her so pleasantly upon her arrival. The comparison of the two caused her pain.

The morning was cut short by an odd sound. A genlock stood at the east end of the bridge. It cast a spell and a blue ball of light hovered in front of its face. It laughed at them and ran. Corpses rose from under the snow.

"It can't be…" Malicefent breathed.

"I've only heard of them, but I've never seen one." Wynne echoed in astonishment.

"What – what are we seeing?" Alistair asked.

"A necromancer," Wynne and Malicefent answered in unison.

After giving their former friends at arms' bodies back to death, Malicefent elaborated. "I've read about the necromancers. They're not like blood mages or even what that desire demon did back in Redcliffe. They can summon the dead back to life. No matter how long they've been dead, if there are still body parts, the necromancer can rise them to fight on their behalf – even imbuing them with powers. If we don't stop that genlock necromancer, it can literally raise an army against us."

Following the necromancer with his eyes, Alistair growled, "Up there – the Tower of Ishal. Let's do this."

Anger had been building as they worked through the ruins and saw how the darkspawn defiled, and destroyed the ancient structure. Seeing the condition of the corpses of the soldiers and Wardens, and the manner in which they were slaughtered, fueled their anger. The creatures' attempt to disgrace King Cailan was the catalyst that propelled the fighters' anger into rage. Alistair and Malicefent felt this deepest.

The tower's lower courtyard had fewer darkspawn in it than the last time Malicefent and Alistair were there, and the upper courtyard was empty – or so they thought. Malicefent hesitated a step when she looked toward the tree where, on her last visit here, her head had very nearly been taken off by the battleaxe of a hurlock hiding behind it. Alistair blocked the hurlock's swing and saved her life for the second time that night. A high pitched shriek refocused her attention. Several shrieks materialized in front of them, striking with their jagged blades as they made themselves seen. The group fighters set their blades dancing, teeth rending, and arrows and spells flying. All fueled by their rage, the shrieks were cut down almost as quickly as they appeared.

Inside the tower the necromancer was waiting for them. Malicefent rushed in first, and once again her lithe nimbleness saved her as she flung herself out of the way of a spell thrown from the necromancer's hands. Then, once again, the necromancer ran.

There were no traps this time, only darkspawn. An ogre sent out in the necromancer's wake, bereskarns in the mabari kennels, genlocks, hurlocks – all cut down in vengeance. Only one room gave them trouble. Malicefent and Alistair could sense their numbers, the room filled wall to wall with darkspawn waiting for the Wardens to open to the door. Alistair kicked it open, Tyr, Sten and Zevran rushing in beside him. Leliana's arrows sped death to whatever they struck, and Malicefent and Wynne's spells obliterated their targets. Without their rage fueled vengeance, they might not have made it out of the room.

Most doors were blocked and they couldn't get through, but they found what Loghain and his men had been up too. They found the tunnel. It lay for decades, forgotten, how long it ran and to where was still unknown. Judging by the elaborate designs, the tunnel served a purpose once. For Loghain it served as a method to get darkspawn behind the lines at Ostagar, and betray the Wardens and his king.

Down they went - to the battlefield. Memories of that night and what Malicefent had watched from the bridge, flashed in her mind. They were standing where the last of the Grey Wardens stood with King's Army in the downpour that night, and clashed with the darkspawn as they poured down the hill. This was where Duncan and Cailan fell. This was where the darkspawn just trotted in behind the Wardens' lines. The right flank just had to push close enough to the opening that had been dug through the mountain and into the tunnel. The opening that Loghain gave them.

Shaking her head to clear it, she walked forward looking at the frozen corpses on the ground. If Duncan lay here, if anything had been done to him like what the darkspawn did to Cailan, Alistair's anger would be enough to end to Blight here and now.

The necromancer stood in the distance, laughing at them. Malicefent looked again at the field and all of its corpses – it had what it needed to raise a literal army against them. The first cast raised an ogre. It stood, turned to them, and roared. It was what was in its chest that had Alistair, Malicefent and Wynne's attention the most though. The hilts of Duncan's sword and dagger jutted out from the reanimated monstrosity. This was what dealt the final blow to Duncan, but the strong warrior that he was he took his foe with him.

Alistair screamed in rage and charged the ogre, hitting it hard enough that he actually rocked it on its feet. While they brought Duncan's killer down, again, the necromancer raised other Wardens and soldiers. The necromancer wasn't laughing anymore when the ogre fell, and his new puppets were only kept busy while the brunt of power was focused on him. When the necromancer had to fight for himself without any aid from risen corpses, he was weak.

The necromancer lay headless on the ground, vile darkspawn blood staining the snow. The groups' rage burned out now, Alistair walked to the ogre and pulled Duncan's weapons from its chest. He gripped the blades with emotion. "It has been a long day. By the lines around your eyes, I dare say you look as old as me," Wynne said soothingly as she placed a comforting hand on Alistair's shoulder.

Rage spent, Alistair gave a slight smile, "And if I may say so, m'lady, you appear to be getting younger by the day."

"Be careful who you flirt with, young man. When you wake up beside me tomorrow morning, I'll be back to reminding you of your grandmother."

"Beside you?"

"You heard what I said. It would not be the first time I woke to a younger man in my bed." Wynne winked at him.

"Are all women this evil and conniving when they grow old?"

"Just me, my dear, just me."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Alistair, how rude of you turn down such a generous offer," Zevran teased.

Malicefent shook her head with a smile. "Before we give King Cailan a proper burial, and since we've killed everything, I would like to check on Flemeth while we're close." Alistair gave a look that said he was going to argue this, until Malicefent reminded him that if not for Flemeth they wouldn't be here at all. "The least we can do is see if she's still alive."

"I suppose…" Alistair narrowed his eyes at her, "You were already planning to see her after we went through Ostagar, weren't you?" Malicefent nodded. "So that's why Morrigan didn't come along, she's avoiding her mother, not that I blame her."

"More than you know, Alistair," Malicefent told him.

"Still, I can't say I'm not happy not to have to deal with both of them at the same time."

Malicefent sighed. "Let's go before Wynne drags you off and ravishes you."

* * *

"You must have some very deep thoughts, indeed. I don't think I have ever seen someone go so long without blinking, your eyes must be as dry as sand now," Zevran was speaking to her.

Malicefent was trying to blink some moisture back into her eyes. "How long have I been staring into the fire?"

Zevran took her hand, "Quite some time. I think perhaps you should get some rest, my dear Warden."

"Yes. It's been a long day and the following ones aren't likely to get any shorter." Zevran kept hold of her hand as she got up.

"I could escort you to your tent. Once I check inside to make sure it's safe, I could then massage the tension from your lovely muscles, no?"

"No," Malicefent said flatly, pulling her hand from his.

"Fluff your pillow?"

"Goodnight, Zevran."

"Goodnight, my dear Warden. Remember, I'm right here if you need me for _anything_."

Malicefent gave a last look across the fire before stepping into her tent. Alistair still sat on the other side. He gave her as much of a smile as he could muster. She smiled back and ducked into the tent. Sleep came quickly, but rest did not. She dreamt of her conversation with Flemeth and the deal they had made.


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: I think I caught all the typo's. My proofreader is sick and in bed, and I'm happy with the chapter and I didn't want to wait to update so here we are. Let me know if I missed any mistakes._

_

* * *

_

When Malicefent closed her eyes the last deed at Ostagar and the conversation from Flemeth's hut replayed in her mind. One part of the conversation in particular kept a phantom echo in her ears.

* * *

Malicefent wanted to speak to Flemeth alone. Saying that Flemeth was peculiar about visitors she asked the others to stay behind where the path led over the crest of the hill. From there they could see her and come to her aid if she should need it, she explained. Really it was to keep them out of ear shot. Alistair insisted on going with Malicefent, and if Alistair was going then Zevran was going, and Tyr refused to leave her side. Tyr was the only one Malicefent wasn't worried about repeating what he saw or heard.

Flemeth's greeting was caustic. She was straight to the point, she knew what her daughter discovered. Flemeth was right in why Morrigan had Malicefent come, but she was wrong as to what Malicefent's true motives were.

The first night in the castle at Redcliffe, Malicefent sat in the library in a large, comfortable chair by the fire. She left the door open in the hopes of that Teagan would come by and come in for some conversation. It was Morrigan who saw her, though. When the raven haired beauty seated herself in the chair across from Malicefent's, she noticed the black leather bound book Malicefent had been reading. "Is that…? It is - Flemeth's Grimoire."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Here," Malicefent said, handing the book over to Morrigan.

"Where did you find it?"

"In the first enchanter's study at the Tower. Jowan originally _found_ it a few months ago and brought it to show me. Together we read through and tried the handful of simple spells in the book. That's where I learned about influencing others' dreams. Then he got caught with it and I haven't seen it since. I had no idea it was Flemeth's though. The name Flemeth isn't even mentioned anywhere. I saw it and hoped try the dream influencing again, and maybe discover something I didn't find before."

"Flemeth is just one of many names mother uses when it suits her." Morrigan caressed the book with her eyes and hands. "Did you learn anything else from it?"

"No, mostly it reads like lore and legend."

"With mother it can be difficult to tell what fact and what is fiction. I cannot this believe this actually exists!" Morrigan was actually excited about something. "I can't wait! I'm going to study this!" With that she was off with the book.

It was early evening when Morrigan left the library. Malicefent perused the other books in the library. She flipped through one or two, but none really caught her interest and it didn't look like there was any hope of Teagan coming by so she went off to find Wynne and work on her healing spells.

The next morning before Morrigan departed for the village, she told Malicefent of how Flemeth preserved her unnatural lifespan through possessing the bodies of her daughters. Morrigan wasn't Flemeth's first daughter, though she knew no sisters. Eventually Flemeth would come for her, and Morrigan was not about to stand by and let her life be taken. Flemeth wouldn't truly be dead, but it would take many years to find another host. Morrigan wanted Flemeth's true grimoire so she could study the magic and defend herself in the future. But, Morrigan couldn't be present when Flemeth was slain or she may well take over Morrigan's body then and there. She asked Malicefent to kill Flemeth and bring her back Flemeth's true grimoire. Malicefent said she would, but what she didn't say was that she had no intention of killing Flemeth. Flemeth had saved her and Alistair's lives, and Malicefent still hoped to learn things from Flemeth.

So here Malicefent stood before Flemeth explaining that she had no intention of killing the old woman, she merely came to talk, and as a curiosity to see if Flemeth was still in her hut.

"Are we not talking now? Hmmm?" Flemeth asked. "And were you not told before that the darkspawn are no match for my magic? What else is it you want?"

"Morrigan wants your grimoire as well."

"Morrigan wishes my grimoire? Take it as a trophy. Tell her I am slain. There is something you wise for yourself though, is there not?"

"There is. I was hoping…"

"You were hoping I would teach you some of my spells. Learn what you can from my grimoire before you give it to Morrigan. It's far easier this way, don't you think? The lies are always more fun." Flemeth chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know. Random violence can be fun. But this is good, too." Zevran remarked.

"Yes, fun. Tricking Morrigan…oh, who am I kidding? That does sound like fun. I'm a bad man," Alistair practically giggled.

"I will give you one other thing before you leave," Flemeth told Malicefent. "I'll give you the truth about your parents. It will be of great use to you later. Tell me, what do you know about them? What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but what I can remember the most is feeling happy and loved with them. My mother had brown hair and bright eyes. She smiled easily and often, and she was friendly and kind to those around her. Father had blonde hair and bright eyes. He was strong from working our small farm, outside of…I can't recall the name of the village…I can barely recall the details of their faces. First Enchanter Irving told me thirteen years ago, that the village was wiped out by a pox – two years after the templars dragged me off to the Tower." Malicefent answered. She could hear Alistair shifting his feet uncomfortably in the behind her.

"No, girl. Not the ones who raised you – your parents." Flemeth said impatiently. Malicefent didn't have any idea what she was talking about. "By the look of confusion on your face I can see you don't know." Flemeth was somewhat surprised by this. "The people you call mother and father, you were not born to, though they did raise you from birth. You were born into a family of influence. Because of their influence your mother had a healer from the Tower in residence. The moment you were born the healer told your mother she could sense your power. That one day you could quite possibly be the most powerful mage known to Ferelden. Your mother begged the healer to keep this from your father. He didn't like or trust those of us with magical ability. However, he could see our use. As long as we were in his employ and useful to him, he would accommodate us, but to have a child with abilities would be unacceptable. He felt so strongly about this that your mother feared he may kill you. She didn't believe he would kill you as a child, but she thought he would send you away, and when you reached adulthood an assassin sent by your father would come visit you." Zevran cleared his throat. "She especially feared this because the pregnancy had been difficult for her, and your birth left her weak. She knew she didn't have much time left, despite the mage's best efforts there are some things that cannot be healed. And your mother knew your father would blame and punish whomever he could for her death. If he found out you had an ounce of magic in you, he would blame you. She asked her trusted maid, with whom she had been friends, to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere your father wouldn't look. The maid took you to a good family she knew, in the small village of Berewyn before your father discovered you lived outside your mother's womb. Your mother told your father you died minutes after birth, and that her maid had taken your body for burial. Your body would never be seen once it was prepared, so this was no real risk in your father learning of the deception. Your mother died soon afterward, and just as she had feared your father went into a rage. He killed the mage that failed to keep her alive.

It was when you were eight that he discovered the deception. Another servant saw the maid rush out with you that night, and knew you weren't prepared for burial. Looking to make some coin he offered to sell your father the little piece of information he had. Once your father had the scrap of information that lived you through birth, and your mother's maid hurried you out of the castle and not for burial preparations, he killed the man. You father sent for the maid. He tortured her until she told him everything - everything about you, why your mother sent you off, and where you were. This renewed his rage and he broke the maid's neck with his bare hands. He sent for mercenaries, and not any mercenaries – mages. It would be the last time your father ever dealt with or used mages for anything. He sent them to Berewyn with orders to kill the entire village, but people might notice if an entire village turned up dead. The mages were sent to make it look like a pox. They cast afflictions and hexes to make the sores appear as they snuck around the village at night. Your father didn't know that templars had escorted you to the Tower two years before. When the mercenaries returned to report to your father and collect the rest of their payment, he had them killed saying that they had come to him trying to blackmail him by threatening his life and that of his daughter's, your sister. Your mother's name was Idonea. She grew up with her maid. Not as a noble servant, but as equals because she was not born into privilege, nor were your father and sister." Malicefent began shaking her head. "Yes, your father is the only man to be raised from commoner to nobility. You were conceived and born a year after he was granted his title. You know him as Loghain Mac Tir. You know your sister as Queen Anora."

Malicefent couldn't have been more stunned if the Maker dropped out of the sky and introduced himself. She stood for a minute with her jaw hanging open. "No…it can't be. No…" She remembered how Loghain had looked at her, "At the War Council that night…the night you saved me and Alistair. Loghain looked at me like he had seen a ghost – now I know why." As Flemeth's words began to settle Malicefent's shock began wearing off, and a new anger began to emerge. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because the village was just south of here. I knew the night you arrived. I could feel your presence, so I shifted into a wolf to see who was in my Wilds. People don't pay much attention to animals, a wolf in the dark is unseen, and the bird in the tree or on the window is ignored."

"Why? Why did you tell me this?"

"Because it will serve you to know this in the future. I will see you again. Until then, do keep Morrigan alive."

Malicefent stormed up the path. When she reached Sten, Leliana, and Wynne she paused long enough to tell them, "As far as Morrigan is concerned, I killed her mother Flemeth."

"A tangled web you weave, Warden. I hope it's for a good cause," Wynne said to Malicefent's back.

They trudged back to Ostagar and took Cailan down. "He was a good man who hoped too much and died too young. He deserves what little honor we can afford to grant him," Alistair said.

They prepared the most fitting pyre for a king that they could manage with the timber laying about. Malicefent watched until she could stand it no more, and then started back up the road towards their camp with Flemeth's violet leather-bound grimoire, with a black leafless tree stitched on the cover in hand.

* * *

Finally sleep came, but rest did not come with it. The darkspawn were in her dreams again. Malicefent tried to block out the dreams and get as much sleep as she could. About an hour before dawn she gave up and stomped out of her tent thinking she would stretch and then start packing up her gear.

Being a trained assassin Zevran slept lightly. At the first rustle of a tent flap he was awake. He peeked out of his tent and saw the Warden give herself a good, morning stretch. Using his stealth he slipped out of his tent and up behind her. "Good morning," he purred in her ear.

Malicefent jumped about a mile. If she wasn't so tired she might have "zapped" Zevran, as Alistair would say. "Damnit – you almost gave me a heart attack!" She hissed at him.

"If I had known that's all it would take…not funny, too soon I see." Malicefent gave him a "do you think" look. "My apologies that was rather rude of me, especially when I have been defeated by a beautiful Grey Warden, a woman who then spared my life."

"So now you're going to use flattery to save your hide?"

"I say you are beautiful because it is true. Should I not?"

"No, be my guest. Say it all you wish," Malicefent rewarded Zevran with a sly smile.

"Than I shall. I would imagine you must have a great many suitors, especially with your resemblance to the queen."

"Usually telling them I'm a mage takes care of that."

"Such a tragedy that they should scared away so easily, but better that the boys run and leave room for the men to win your favor."

"I can't argue with that, excuse me a moment." Malicefent ducked inside her tent, and got on her hands and knees to pack her bed roll.

"I'm more than happy to assist you with _whatever_ you may need." Zevran reminded her, leaning in the tent.

"Thanks, but I got it," Malicefent replied over her shoulder. She felt herself still smiling and was pretty sure it wasn't from the sleep deprivation. These smiles were more lust based, she didn't feel them as deep as the ones Alistair caused. All in all she found she liked Zevran's flirtations and attention.

"Than I shall content myself by enjoying the view." Enjoy the view he did as he carried on the conversation. "So you are of noble blood, how exciting!"

"Not really. Loghain's a lying, back stabbing bastard, and I have a feeling that Anora's a royal bitch."

"Such filthy words from such lovely lips – I like it."

Malicefent laughed, "I have much filthier words if that's what you like." She rolled her bedroll and tied it to her pack. Double checking to make sure she had everything in her pack, a silvery glint caught her eye. It was Alistair's mother's necklace. She didn't get a chance to get him alone at Redcliffe, and meant to give it to him in camp but forgot after the events of last night. She slipped the chain over her neck and tucked the pendant in her robes.

"I'm game if you are. I must warn you though, there is a very good chance it will end with you without your clothes, but I'm a very gracious winner."

Stepping out of her tent with her pack, Malicefent's body came within a hair's breadth of fully brushing against Zevran's. Neither could have predicted the level of reaction they would have to each other, but both masked it well. "Zevran, if you'll excuse me I need to speak with Alistair."

"If you must, but I assure I can provide far better…entertainment."

She couldn't resist, she patted Zevran on the chest, "If you say so."

Listening outside Alistair's tent, Malicefent tried to determine whether or not he was awake. "Alistair?" She said just above a whisper.

"I was wondering if you were just going to hover out there all morning. Come in from the chill," he told her through the canvas. When she ducked in his tent Alistair told her, "Hurry and close the flap, before you let all of my hot air out."

She knelt at the end of his bed roll. "Talking to yourself all night, huh?"

He sat up. "Har har! Anyway, what's up? Everything ok?"

Malicefent had barely gotten past her reaction to Zevran's closeness, and being this close to Alistair in a small, private space was quickly effecting her. "Everything's fine – I have something for you."

"Ooo, a present."

She tried to slip the chain back over her head but the pendant caught in the laces on her bosom. "Sorry, just a moment." She began undoing the top couple laces.

Alistair's mouth went dry. "I…thank you, but…umm…I don't think right now…not that I don't appreciate…"

She smiled wickedly at him and undid a couple more laces than necessary. Alistair stopped speaking. His eyes were firmly glued to her generous cleavage that was a deep breath away from fully exposing her breasts to him. He barely noticed the silvery glint as she untangled the pendant. She cupped the necklace in her hand as she laced back up. "Let me try that again. Here." She held out her hand. His brain still lingering on Malicefent's cleavage, he looked at her not understanding what he was to do. She smiled again and gently took his hand placing the necklace in it.

He looked at his hand. "My mother's amulet…and it's not broken. Mali, where did you find it?" Alistair held it lovingly.

"Our last afternoon in Redcliffe, I was talking to Bann Teagan in the arl's study. He had to leave to take care of some castle business. I lingered a moment, and as I was going to leave I looked down. The desk drawer was just slightly open and I saw the reflection off the silver. I was curious so I took a peek. Remembering what you told me before, I realized it must have belonged to your mother when I looked at it. I thought it would be best to wait until we could get a moment alone before I gave it to you. I was going to give it to you last night, but then we went to Ostagar…it just felt like something that should be private."

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Arl Eamon must have fixed this after I broke it…he found it, fixed it, and kept it all this time?"

"You sell yourself short, Alistair. Eamon wanted to please his new wife, and while I disagree with the method, I think you'll find you mean more to him than you realize."

Alistair looked like he might tear up. "Thank you, Mali. I mean it. I…thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity. I wish I'd had this a long time ago. When the arl recovers I need to talk to him about this. I can't believe you remembered me mentioning it." Alistair was astounded.

"It means something to you and…" Malicefent decided whatever the outcome, she wouldn't regret saying it, because of the truth behind it, "and you mean something to me."

He sat up and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug. He was wearing a finely woven wool shirt and Malicefent could feel his muscles flex when he squeezed her. Her mind raced back to that drunken night when she stumbled on top of him, and so did his. Alistair's mind not only recalled that night, but Malicefent's generous cleavage in his tent mere minutes ago. His thought combined with touching her, here, alone, he thanked the Maker he had blankets and breeches covering his lower half. They leaned back, examining each other's faces. Malicefent's eyes darted to Alistair's mouth. She licked her lips. Alistair saw it and his breathing became shallower. They leaned in to each other, lips meeting tentatively at first. Malicefent parted her lips when she felt Alistair's part. His tongue slid like silk across hers, and she caressed his tongue with her own. They held each other tighter, the kiss still slow and soft, but growing in intensity. Finally, they had to part to take a breath. Their foreheads rested against each other.

"Mali…" Alistair breathed when he was able. "We can't…"

"Why not?"

"This isn't something I do casually. I…I was taught that sex should only be with someone you're in love with, and I believe that. You mean a lot to me, you're a good friend and I would never want to see anything bad happen to you." He kept his arms around her, hoping it would make this easier for both of them…and he did enjoy feel of her body.

Malicefent sighed, still holding on to him as well. "Then I suppose Morrigan was right."

"What does Morrigan have to do with this?"

"I've noticed how you are just ever so slightly more relaxed around women who aren't mages. Morrigan said…"

"Is that why you think I don't want to be with you, because you're mage?"

"Mostly, yes. I've noticed how you are around me sometimes, and that you don't like Morrigan. But Morrig…"

"Morrigan is a complete and utter bitch. That's why I don't like her, it has very little to do with her being mage. It sounds bad saying it out loud, but yes, mages do make me nervous. But – there is a but, you and Wynne are showing me otherwise. I don't think things could work out between us because…because the way you handle things sometimes is difficult for me to accept. As a friend I can deal with it, get past it…as something more…I'm sorry…"

Malicefent grimaced contritely. "That's actually what Morrigan said. That it would never work out between us because of how differently we handle things."

"You know…I dislike her enough that I'm tempted to prove her wrong just to make her…wrong. I would never, ever do that to you though. I'm sorry, Mali. If it makes you feel any better it's definitely not for lack of physical attraction to you." He grinned his Alistair grin at her.

She returned the friendly smile. "I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I had to try. I don't regret it. I only hope one day things will change. I would also like to add it's not fair that I can't seem to be mad at you." It was all true, and despite being let down, Malicefent felt good about letting Alistair know her feelings. He pulled her close and they hugged each other tightly.

"That whole bit with the laces - that **was** for my benefit…wasn't it?" He asked cheekily.

She laughed again, the tremors rocking her body gently against his. "The amulet did get tangled, but yes, I did put on a show just for you."

"I knew it."

Her head on his shoulder she whispered in his ear, "One last thing - I did notice it wasn't for lack of physical attraction. I dare say I'm not the only one generously endowed."

Turning red he hastily parted from her. "Right…thank you again. I'll see you outside once…"

"Things have settled down?"

Malicefent didn't think it was possible, but Alistair turned even redder. "Yes – I mean no…I mean…" He sighed exasperatingly. "I will be out once I finish dying from embarrassment."

"Make it quick," she said with a wink. "The Brecilian Forest awaits." Alistair was mortified at this point. Malicefent bent at the waist and took an exaggeratingly wide step out of the tent, another sight Alistair wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

_AN: What did you think about Malicefent's family actually being the Mac Tir's? Let me know whether or not you liked it._


End file.
